The Pink Haired Pirate
by Anime Rocker xD
Summary: Sakura Uchiha. Beautiful,dangerous,deadly. Born to Madara Uchiha and Raitsume Senju, she's in top of being one of the strongest shinobi in the world. What if from a burst of anger she goes in the One Piece world and becomes Monkey D. Luffy's first mate and best friend? Will she fell in love with one of her crew member or someone outside it? (Pairing not out yet.)
1. Prologue

Hey!This is a new story of mine.I will continue the first serie but not least not until I get my computer back to can update in peace.I recently read some One Piece manga and fanfiction so I decided to write one too. :D Enjoy and tell me what do you think about it.I already have some ideas in plot but let me know if you want something like pairings or shits.

DISCLAIMER:WHY THE HELL I STILL TRYY*sobs*

* * *

A 17 years old pink haired girl was wandering through the deserted halls of the Akatsuki base. It was midnight, so no one was there to disturb her. She made her way to the library. Usually,the pinkette always cleared her head there. The smell of old scrolls and ink always calmed her. Walking through the large variety of scrolls, she found an interesting one. The paper was yellow, maybe worn out by the time, with still glowing ink, like it was written not long time ago. Couphing up the dust, she opened the scroll. There were wonderful informations and all, but she decided to go to her dad before performing the 'World Transport Jutsu'.

* * *

The pinkette was awoke by the burnt smell of bacon and eggs. She quickly dressed in a black fishnet shirt,black trashed jeans,with a kunai pouch strapped on her right leg. On the waist she had a bigger medic bag,three scrolls on each side and a double-chained dagger on her left. She quickly put on her high-heeled boots,her 'shadow' kanji ring and Amegakure hitai-ate. After brushing her knee-lenght pink and black hair, she rushed in the kitchen to find the stove in fire near Kisame and Hidan, who were fighting like a bunch of old grannies with frying pans and spoons.

"Can someone tell me what in name of Jashin is happening here?"

"Oh morning pinkie me and this jackass are fighting over..ummm...why are we fighting again?"

"For fucking who to cock the damned and shitty breakfast!"Hidan shouted dodging a frying pan and throwing some flour on Kisame.

"Guys,I don't want to be the first who brights you up, but you are burning the breakfast, and the kitchen."The fighting duo went to extinguish the fire while Sakura kept sighing under her breath while saying 'I'm surrounded by idiots'She was snapped from her thoughts when a green plant materialized from the ground.

"Sakura-sama, Madara-sama requests your presence in his office now"

"Hai, thank you,Zetsu"He nodded before disappearing in the ground . Sighing once again, she got up from her ash meal and headed to her dad's office.

'I wonder what he wants right now..it can't be something bad'

'**Yeah..I wonder that too. But daddy dearest loves us too much right?'**

'Hello to you too, inner, watcha doing?'

'**Nothing much,babe,nothing much,now look where are you walking,maybe you will fall on Zetsu or Sasori's puppets'**

Slowly,she entered her father's office. He was a fair skinned, well built man with long spiky black hair and red cloud patterned Akatsuki cloak with a black ring with the kanji of power engraved.

"Morning, father"

"Good morning, my daughter.I assume you slept well?"

"Yes, thank you. Can you please tell me why I am here?"

"Can't a father say morning to his daughter now days? But your right,there is a special reason. Were you wandering in the library last night right?"

'H-how did he found out?'

"Y-yes"she damned herself for shuttering.

"You took a scroll from there, or performed a jutsu?"

"N-no,y-yes,I mean I found an interesting scroll, but I brought it with me to show you, cuz I didn't know what it could do,but I didn't performed it."

"I'm happy that you told me the truth, can you give me the scroll please?"Normally, Madara never is happy or plead to someone, or spoke in a gentle way. But he always had a warm side which was only known to his late wife, who died giving birth to Sakura,Hashirama his friend, his brother Izuna and his daughter. Other than that, he is an emotionless bastard and scary as hell.

Sakura handed the scroll to her father, who looked up at her after reading.

"Sakura, this scroll is an ancient jutsu, created or, well perfectioned by me and Hasirama. This jutsu,is more like a portkey. Outside the elemental continent,there are only oceans,seas and islands. Our lands are protected by advanced genjutsus,performed by The Sage of the Six Paths. Of course,I didn't know that. A man called red-head Shanks helped me. This is how I met your mother. Actually she was stuck there too and she was friends with the mermans,mostly with Arlong,their boss. Because of business with the pirates,I had the chance to meet her. We fell in love,got married and had you. Arlong actually insisted to be your godfather. Then,when you were 3 years old, we arrived at the genjutsu barrier and headed back home. It was a shock for everyone. The Uchiha Clan disowned me for marring a Senju, so I used Itachi to kill them. The Konoha council killed your mother,who told me to protect you." He let a single tear to roll down on his cheek.

"B-But you said that mom died giving birth to me! How then I don't have any of the memories?"

"I locked them away,to hide you the truth. I know you would be upset on me but I needed to do that. I'm sorry"

She felt hot tears forming in her eyes.

"Then can you at least how my mother was?At least how she looked like?!"

Silence.

"How could you do this to me?Why to hide such a big secret?All the Uchihas are the same! I wish I would never ever be an Uchiha!"She rushed out from the room,crying. Those words went through Madara like hot iron. Sighing,he sank in his chair,holding his hair.

* * *

Sakura was crying,hard. Not like she had a reason. Her mother was still dead so it wasn't fully a lie. But which father would TAKE the memories, the SINGLE memories of her mother,from his father. The every single reminds of her. At least how she looked like? How she was? Was she nice?Bad? A good mother or an overprotective one?A friendly one or a bad one? Sakura didn't know. But she was going to find out. No matter what. She got out from her bed,and pulled out some black attire. A simple black fishnet top with black ripped skinny jeans,completed with black 10 inches high-heeled boots,the double chained dager and the utility belt. It was projected and designed by Deidara and Sasori.

It had a bigger cream bag for medical use,with 6 scroll holders,3 on each hip. The first 2 scrolls contained her massive battle axes. The second two had twin fans a huge 2 bladed scythe. Then,the third two had a smaller version of Samehada,called Mizuyume and supplies like clothes,toiletries,food and things. Then two twin katanas were strapped on the opposite side of the daggers. The katanas were pure obsidian black,with aqua green dragon engraved handles. Pulling her black and pink locks in a huge ponytail,the bangs covering her left eye,she went over to retrieve the scroll. First,find her godfather and ask everything she could about her mother. Then found a way back and destroy the genjutsu barrier. No one will be in cloud ever again.

* * *

'Good,dad's sleeping.'The pinkette thought as she sneaked past him. He was up for paperwork again. Reaching for the scroll,she heard him waking up. Grabbing the scroll,she disappeared in a 'poof' of cherry blossom,to her room.

Unfortunately,the sound and the cherry blossoms woke him up. Looking around for the scroll,which he didn't find,he rushed to Sakura's room.

To his horror,she was doing hand signs. Before he could jump and stop her,she was sucked in by the vortex/portkey.

"SAKURAAA!"He tried to grab her but reached air instead. He punched the wall in frustration. 'Well,that's what u get if you hide a huge secret from your only teenager daughter.' He said to himself. 'Ok Madara,take a sharp breath. What you do when your daughter is gone in a different other country visible for only you and she? Don't worry,your daughter is a strong girl. Way too strong for her own good. She will come home and after that,there will be a loooong discution about her being recless and all. That if she doesn't fell in love with someone there like him and brings her boyfriend home.'

The last thought made him shiver. 'No at least not until she is 30!'

* * *

In the middle of the sea,there was a pink haired woman falling from the sky..in the water.

* * *

Thats it for now. This is more of a prologue so don't spat at me like an angry cat because it's short. Now,there we have a few things:

1. Madara is a bit OOC. Why? This is because he is a dad in my fic. With other characters he will be the same ole Madara. If you want an original Madara then read Kishi's managa. This is called a fanfiction for reasons.

2. Raitsume Uchiha nee Senju is actually my first OC in this fic. She is Sakura's mother who was killed by Konoha and the Uchiha Clan. Another reason for the Uchiha Clan massacre.

3. I know,I have Arlong as Sakura's godfather. Why not? Nami was well liked by him and even considered appart from the other humans. And he was always fond of his nakama. He was not like Captain Kuro to kill his crewmates to put his plan in order. Plus Kisame is there also his little brother since Kisame's shark form is smaller than Arlong's.

4. The jutsu is also mine. I created it for lack of jutsus and maybe I will create more because Kishi didn't created this type jutsu.

Ok these are the notes. Tell me what you think and stay tuned. In the next chapter we will have the pinkette meeting Luffy and join his crew as first nakama. :D

Ja ne guys! ^3^


	2. Enter: Uchiha Sakura!

Halloooo here we are again! :D There we have the Alvida Pirates arc which I want you to enjoy :D

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY ANIME OR MANGA,NOR NARUTO OR ONE PIECE

* * *

Near a beautiful passenger ship,a loud splash could be heard. Two of the sailors from the ship went out to see what happened. Near a huge wine barrel,a beautiful pink haired woman was sunking in water.

"Hey let's help her!" The first sailor went to grab a safety vest and a little boat.

"But what with the wine?" The first sailor wacked him over his head.

"That woman is basically **drowning** you idiot!" After rescuing her,they brought her on the ship,on the main deck. While checking the barrel,they didn't even had the chance to open it because another sailor began to scream.

"PIRATES FLAG!" The first 2 sailors went off to the main hall and let the barrel down,forgeting about the pink haired woman,who lay unconsciously on the main deck.

The pink pirate battle ship began to attack which resulted the panic from the guests and the captain. The pirate ship anchored next to the ship and began to rob the guests. Alvida gave the order to her pirates to attack. Poor Coby, the pink haired care-taker of the ship was smacked by the hag's iron hammer,which let him landed on the cruise ship. He was bringing a wine barrel,the same the sailors found in the sea,which was distubed by three of his captain's croonies.

"Lazy again,huh Coby?" The fat one said cruelly

"N-No I was just bringing t-this b-barrel of wine"

"Then we will help you ease it" He chuckled.

"Yeah we are thirsty"The second of the group said.

"B-But what if Alvida-sama find out about this you will be killed" He shuttered letting his jaw slackes (A/N:Well I'm writing what I'm seeing...his mouth was pretty slacked when he said this)

"Then it will be good if you keep your mouth shut,right Coby?"

"Y-yes t-true"He again shuttered while the big and fat one picked up the barrel. He was ready to punch it broken when a boy already emerged in from it and,while stretching,punched him in the chin.

"Such a good sleep!"He looked at the knocked out form. "What happened here?"

"YOU DID THIS!"The two guys exclaimed,unsheating their sword. Coby closed his eyes to let them strike but the blow never came. The black haired boy with straw hat broke their swords and let them defensless.

"W-WHO ARE YOU!"

"My name is Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet you" He grinned. They went off rushing,dragging their comrade on the floor.

"Heh, I'm hungry" He went on the main deck,with Coby who was trying to drag him back. As they went to the kitchen,the duo almost stumbled over a motionless body.

"Huh?" They stared at the beautiful pink-haired woman.

"You saw her before?"

"No" Coby answered. They still took her with them,to not be a victim of pirates cruelness.

As they went in the little room filled with food,they layed the girl down,while Luffy attacked a crate filled with plums.

"My name is Coby. "

"Oooo you are a pirate?" He asked him,while munching some fruits.

"Th-that day was a lucky one. I went in a boat,in order to go fishing,but I-I didn't know that the bout went to a pirate ship. In order to not get killed, I need to take care of the ship." He frowned

"You are an idiot"

"Why are you talking like that?"

"U can run"

"NO! I will get caught!"

"So you are a coward! I don't like you" Luffy said while laughing.

* * *

Alvida was grinning while the crew colected the gold and the belongings,taking them to Love Duck ship. Two pirates,the ones who were set on run by Luffy,came there.

"Alvida-sama! The barrel is a MONSTER!" That darkened her face.

"WHO YOU SAY IS A MONSTER?!"She sent her hammer to smack them.

"N-Not that! From the barrel,came a monster! He may be a bounty hunter!"

* * *

"You are right. I-I should escape. But even if I managed,the think I would like to do would be-Luffy,what is your dream?"

"To be the Pirate King!"

"T..t..the Pirate King?"He sweatdropped.

"Yes"

"Really?"

"Really."

"And your crew?

"I don't have one yet,but I am searching for one." Coby's jaw slacked,and Luffy went to wave a hand in front of his shocked face.

"But the Pirate King is the one who have everything on his world!He has wealth,fame and power,all in a single person!That means you are going to get One Piece!"

Luffy nodded,looking at him.

"Geez,I wanna sleep!"A new feminine voice said lazy. The pink haired woman said standing in a sitting position. "Why you look at me like you saw a ghost? Is there some food or sake in this place?"

"Hello nee-chan!You're up!"

"No I'm not,I'm just sleep talking. Duh of course I am up. You can continue your chit chat,I just wanna now where the fuck I am" She said holding her head.

"You are on a pirate ship,Alvida-sama's pirate ship. My name is Coby,the caretaker"

"And I'm Luffy! I'm gonna be the Pirate King!"

"Pirates? So the jutsu worked."

"Eh?Jutsu? What is that?"

"My name is Uchiha Sakura,I'm from the continent. Jutsus are our chakra-based tehniques"

"Continent? I heard that is a myth!No one ever was able to go there!Some people says that it doesn't exist!"

"Geez,dude,that's where I was born. Or at least that's where I spent my childhood. You just can't see it. Troublesome"

"Wow SUGOI!Hey you wanna join my crew?I am going after One Piece!"

"Of course. I don't have anything better to do. But why you want to find One Piece?"

"Because that's my dream. And I don't care If I die fighting for this!" Coby stared at him with wide eyes,while Sakura was smirking.

"Eh,now I'm gonna go find a boat. Coming Sakura-nee?"

"Sure buddy. And don't call me Sakura-nee. I am not your sister."

As they went to leave, Coby began to confess.

"I will get out of here and I will stop working for Alvida!I will get in the Marine!No!I WILL CATCH ALVIDA-SAMA!"

Right then,a fat woman dressed really weird,with black hair and a huge hammer came from the ceiling.

"Man,you could just use the door,damnit. Or you are that barbaric and short-tempered?"The pink haired teen rubbed her eyes,yawning. That enraged the woman more.

"Who you are going to catch,eh Coby!"

Looking at Luffy,she said.

"You are not the pirate hunter, neither you."She looked then at Sakura.

"Coby!"

That earned a shriek from him.

"Who is the most beautiful woman from this ocean?"

Luffy pointed a finger at the captain.

"Who is this fat lady?" Sakura choked on her laughing and gigglings. The Alivida pirates+Coby+the captain herself jaw slacked.

"GAKI!"She raised her hammer to hit him,but it didn't hurt. At all. Because he jumped and took Coby with him. Sakura jumped after him on the hole made by the fat lady, winking and raising the middle finger.

Luffy went of fighting spree.

"It seems that u have the situation over control. Tell me if you need help,little captain." She peaced off.

"GOMU GOMU NO... ROCKET!"He flashed him to punch the mass of people behind him.

"You ate the Devil's Fruit,right?" Alvida called behind him.

"Yep" He said stretching his cheek.

"You have other abbilities..you are a pirate hunter?"

"No,I am a pirate"

She laughed cruelly.

"You?A pirate?And where are your nakamas?"

"I don't have one. I'm still searching for members. My first member is right there still.." He pointed at Sakura,who just smirked after defeating some pirates,like a cat who caught her prey,with arms crossed over her chest.

"Oi Luff,don't drag me in this type of conversations"

"Luffy,run!"Coby wishpered to Luffy. "You already saw the power of the hammer!The power of the person is even higher! She is a-" His wishpers were cut off by Alvida's taunting voice.

"I am a what,Coby?!"

"YOU ARE THE UGLIEST SMELLING HAG!" Her eyes darkened. Coby was shaking and sweating for the final blow.

Luffy just laughed,hard,along with his first mate.

"I will join the Marine and catch you!"

"You know what are you talking about?"

"Yes I know!I will do whatever I want!"

"GAKIII!" Luffy got the hit in the head instead of Coby,which didn't even hurt. I mean,at all. Then Luffy striked.

"GOMU GOMU NO-PISTOL!"Stretching his fist,he punched her in the gut,sending her flying. Then,he turned to the pirates.

"Hey,you got ready a boat for Coby if you know what is good for you."

* * *

They wee on the boat,heading to a small village,where was the nearest Marine base,to get Coby enrolled in. Now,Luffy had one objective: To get Roronoa Zoro join them.

* * *

Heh a pretty long chapter ne?My fingers are hurting for typing since I updated 2 chapters and re-updated the first of this story.

R and R my faithful dudes and amigas :D

Ja ne!


	3. Deadly Swordsmaster: Roronoa Zoro!

Kyaaaa I'm just so excited that you guys like my story :D 2 reviews after only 2 days from posting the new chapter + I was added as favourite author for some guys and my story too! I really thank you the guys who reviewed my story qnd the other thing Iaant to say is: ENJOY! Oh and vote on the poll on my profile for pairing.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY ANIME OR CHARACTERS.

The little trio was sailing towards the first island with a Marine base,to get Coby enrolled in. Thanks to him,they were gonna arrive there in short time.

Once arrived, they went in the little village and Luffy decided to open his mouth.

''Hey,can someone tell me where to find Roronoa Zoro?" The villagers froze with weird faces.

''It seems that his name is a taboo here.'' Sakura said looking around,with her hands in her pockets.

"Well let's try again. Where I can find the Marine base in this village?" Again,frozen faces.

"Geez guys,what's with the taboo's here?"

"Maybe because one of the most feared bounty hunters has just been caught and one of the most narcissistic and strongest Marine lieutenant resides in this little peacefully village."

"Whatever you say,kid. Let's break up. You go with Luffy and search in that creepy side of the Marine tower, while I search that pretty bar" She rushed grinning towards a pub.

"Well,Coby,let's search"

* * *

With Sakura

As I entered the pub, I sat on a bar stool at the counter. A woman with black hair and eyes, actually the barmaid came to me.

"What can I bring you , miss?"

"The strongest sake you have,please." I smiled. While I was waiting for my order, when a little girl bumped into me. She had two onigiris in her hands.

"Upss Sorry pretty lady, I didn't mean to" She got up. The girl had short black hair and eyes,tied in two little pigtails,and wore a bright pink and mint stripped dress with white hoodie.

"Don't worry." I helped her up. "You did those onigiris?"

"Yeah is my first time. I made them for Zoro-nii. He helped us and instead of me and mommy being killed, he let himself caught"

"Well it seems that you are pretty hardworking,like a little bee. Be careful next time okay?" I smiled at her. She was just tooo cute!

"H-hai bye pretty lady!" She went out,running happily. I sighed taking a sip from my sake. The girl will have some trouble trying to sneak in. I smirked,before breaking my glass in my hands and my eyes widdened in realisation.

"Fucking shit!" I rushed out from the bar.

'I hope it's not too late'

* * *

Luffy and Coby climbed on the ladder to look over the stone wall. There, a guy with green bandana was tied to a wooden pole.

Right then, the little girl from before went to the green dude with two onigiris in her little hands.

"Zoro-nii, I brought you some food. I was thinking that you would need some food since you are tied there for almost a month."

"I don't meed them. Leave before the Marine comes there with that bastard Helmeppo!" He yelled.

"Attacking little girls,ne Zoro? You are already so low, I wonder why you would low yourself even more?" A new voice chuckled. A slim man,with slick blonde hair and dumb face came with two Marine soldiers.

"Why are you here? You are here to tell me some important things? Or just to annoy me?"

"You better watch your mind because you are the one tied and I'm Lieutenant Morgan Axe-Hand's son." Then, his eyes landed on little girl's onigiri. He took one and ate it, before spitting it out.

"You need to put salt in it not sugar!"

"I-I tought they would be better if would be sweet" the little girl sobbed as Helmeppo stepped on the onigiri on the ground. Both Luffy and Zoro clenched their fists.

"You" he pointed at one of his bodyguards. "Throw the girl over the wall"

"B-but she is only a little girl!"

"Do as I say or you will be punished" The bodyguard Marine picked up the little girl.

"Sorry" and he threw her over the wall. But instead of falling, the little girl was caught by a pink and black blur. The figure landed on the wall,revealing a woman with pink and black hair,emarald eyes and black clothing.

"I thought the Marines were more proud than picking useless fights and attacking little girls." The woman smirked and the little girl sobbed in her black shirt. She handed her to Luffy,while jumping on the ground,landing smoothly.

"W-who are you?"

She grinned evily,scaring everything in her way as her eyes flashed red with black pattern.

"Your worse nightmare" With that, he fell on the ground screaming and squirming. The Marine guys carried him out of there.

"Wow that was awesome nee-chan!"

"Thanks Luff. " She made the peace sign,grinning.

"How you did that?!" The tied dude said

"Nah don't worry about him. I put him in an illusion. He will be mentally tortured and stabbed for some time but nothing unbearable" She shrugged.

"You're sick"

"Thanks for the compliment, said the tied dude" That angered the swordsman even more. Luffy came down to him

"I want you to join my pirate crew!"

"What? No way!"

"I will untie you if you join me. Then you will owe me"

"Insistent,right?" The pinkette chuckled.

"No. Tommorow they will untie me. Helmeppo promised me."

"And you really think that dude with retarded face will keep his promise? His face is practically screaming 'liar' and 'traitor'. But do whatever you want. I don't think you will be fred. Especially by the Marines." Sakura shoved her hands in her pockets and chakra-jumped over the wall.

"Well, I'm gonna let you think more about it" Luffy also left with Coby.

'That girl and Straw Hat guy,they sure are more powerful than they are given credit.'

* * *

I'm a bitch duh. But anyways, the thing is the 2 and 3 episodes are at the Marine base so why not to split this chapters too? Well I'm off giys but now R and R until next time.

Ja ne! ^~^


	4. A new crewmate

Hallow! Well hello. I'm back with chapter 4. To be sincere, I like this plot more. I need a lil help for my other story cuz I'm out of imaginatin. I hope there are not problems in understanding my marvelous grammar cuz english is NOT my first language. But the irony is that spanish is more alike with my natal language, still I don't understand a thing. :))) Also I wanna thank the reviews and followers. Well I will keep updating follow the One Piece storyline, but I began to watch not long time ago so I don't know how I will keep it cuz I don't think I can post about over 600 chapters,and I'm only at Arlong Park arc T^T. So I will need a little help from someone who is far further than me with the storyline. PM me please. Now enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT AND MAYBE THE OCs.

The super-duper trio and the little girl who's name was Rika, went in the bar owned by her mother. She was really happy to hear that Zoro ate the Onigiris, despite being dirty stomped on.

"Geez Rika you're so cute! It should be illegal!" The half-pinkette half-ravenette caught the little girl in a bear hug,almost squashing her,with her inhuman-strenght.

"Sakura-nee,she is turning blue." Luffy pointed at her face.

"Upps sorry Rika-chan!" She released Rika, who took a huge breath,color coming back to her face. Then,the bar door slammed and the same blond retarded guy came with his two bodyguards. His face was now paler than usual,with blue and purple tinted. He slumped in a chair,while the bodyguards ordered some sake.

"Helmeppo-sama, how are you feeling?"

"Ugh better. After I'm better I will make sure that the pink-haired witch and Roronoa Zoro will get executed tommorow!" Sakura's face darkened,but Luffy got her before and got ready his fist and punched him in the face, leaving a bruise on him.

"Don't talk about my friends like that!" The two Marine guys dragged Helmeppo out of there, straight to the Marine base.

* * *

Lieutenant Axe-hand Morgan sat in his office,with also two Marine soldiers with him.

"Had the statue construction began?"

"Yes sir. We are ready to raise it on top of the Marine tower."

"Good. These peasants must know who is the most powerful." His discussion was disturbed by his son,who came rushing at him with a large bruise on his face.

"Father! There is boy with straw hat! He punched me!"

"And what with it?"

"What do you mean by 'what with it'? Are you not going to help me execute him and a pink haired witch?"

"No. Of all people you should know that I'm the great person,while you are the son of the great person. If you have problems,you need to solve them by yourself. You want to know why I didn't wacked you until now?"

Silence.

"Because a worthless son like you, DOESN'T EVEN DESERVE A BEATING!" He wacked him over his head.

Meanwhile raising the statue, Luffy with Coby and Sakura went to the place where Zoro was tied.

"Why are you here again?" He grumbled.

"To get you out of here!" Luffy began to try and untie him.

"I told you I don't wanna join you so get lost!"

"You're the lost one here buddy. I was right. Helmeppo wasn't going to free you. Tommorow you will be executed without a word. He said he was going to kill me as well, but both of us know that he can't as long I'm not tied with chains. Funny right?" She chuckled, as his eyes widdened in realisation.

"Then untie me damnit!"

"Well sorry buddy but this knots are way too tight!" Luffy was sweating as trying to untie him.

The green-haired swordsmaster sighed.

"Then try and find my katanas. Helmeppo got them after I was caught."

"Hai hai!" Luffy rushed in the Marine base.

* * *

As he was rushing towards corridors, and over to the top of the tower, he cut the ropes which held Lieutenant Morgan's statue, which enraged him. He sent his whole army of Marines after him, so Luffy dashed out but not before dragging Helmeppo with him.

Two of the Marines caught him and were ready to shoot,but the little pirate held the prisoner as a shield.

"You can shoot if you want." Luffy said non-chalantely. After the Marine guys left, he asked. "Where do you keep Zoro's swords?"

"It's in my room,but we went past it!"

"Geez you could tell me sooner." He dropped him on the floor after rushing to a room which on the door wrote 'Helmeppo's room'. The whole place was with white walls, refined porcelain things and flowers. On the wall, three katanas were crossed. Two of them were black,while the other was white.

Luffy grabbed all three swords and rushed to the place where the swordsman was tied. Reaching him, he gave him all the three swords.

"Sorry but I didn't know which were yours."

"Because, all three are mine"

"Three swords? Nice. I only can use two." Sakura said thinking..

But her thoughts were disturbed as the Marine soldiers came towards them ,along with the Lieutenant. The guys began to pull the triggers, but Sakura came in a flash in front of them, catching the bullets between her slender fingers.

"NANI!?" She smirked.

She quickly made some handsigns.

"CHIDORI!" A lighting ball emerged from her hand, and she launched herself towards them. "Luffy now enough with the foolishness and untie him!" Instead of reaching Morgan, he held another soldier,as a shield, so the chidori went through him, not the lieutenant.

"Bastard! And you accuse and catch us pirates for being cruel and a danger for society!" A dark aura and killing intent was coming from her. Luffy already gave Zoro his swords and fred him. He held two katanas in his hands and one in his mouth. Luffy launched himself to beat the Marine Lieutenant. Despite of having an axe-hand, he is still defeated, but the punches stopped when Helmeppo pointed a riffle at Coby's head, who was now shaking.

"Stop it! Or-or I will shoot you friend" No one dared to move, until Sakura vanished and appreared behind him. He knocked him out with a few sebon in his neck.

"You killed him!" Zoro shouted at her.

"No I did not you grass-head" His left eye twitched. "The only vital points in the neck are under the chin to the collar-bone,idiot." She sighed."Come on Luffy,finish him off"

"Gladly" He gave the final blow, after getting them outta here. The whole Marine base were cheering while the pirate trio along with Coby ate at Ririka's house, Rika's mother.

"Finally, I'm full. I just ate for three weeks and maybe more"

"You can't eat anymore? Heh it means that I can eat more" Luffy said while getting another dish.

"It's not fair! How can you guys eat that much without getting full or fat?" He pointed with his chopsticks at him and Sakura.

"Well buddy, Luffy is a rubber man since he ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi and I have accelered metabolism." She said in a matter-o-factly tone.

"Um yeah the food is very good. I ate a bit too." Coby said shyly

Then, the Marine came with the new captain in front.

"I know that you saved the Shell Village, but you are pirates so I'm asking you to leave. But we will not contact the main Base." The villagers 'boohed' them because of shoving the little pirate crew away.

Still they got them a little boat, and saluted them in the 'marine' way,along with Coby,who remained to train as a Marine.

* * *

Zoro joined the lil party! I like saying the 'lil' word because of Lil BUB! KYAAAAAA she's soooooo KAWAIIIII. I wonder why she is always stucking her tongue.. Anyways, maybe next chapters we will have Nami in,then Usopp and later Sanji!

Not much until we have the whole team! I think I will alterate the timeline after they meet princess Vivi and her duck,don't know maybe send them in an alternate universe where all the characters are in high school or something...Is pretty hard to make a full story because of the numerous Manga chapter and Anime episodes. Anyways, I'm done for now, so meet until next updates. Ja ne! ^.^


	5. The straw hat: Luffy's past

Hello again guys! I'm updating a new chapter again,and I hope that you will like it. First of all, I have there to thank my followers and the one who reviewed.

Story followers:

Nuricchi

Daxen123

s87griffin

Selphina

L ook I thank you guys and also love ya because of the positive reviews. I also reccomend the story 'Un nuevo Comienzo' wrote by XPao-17X, a really good story in Spanish, love the plot and really is worth reading and reviewing. Also I want you to vote on the pool on my profile about the Saku pairing, of course tell me in a review or PM another pairing like Luffy/Nami or something like that. I actually ship that pairing how I ship NaruHina so I don't particulary like NaruSaku or LuffySaku. I also have a lot of summaries and stories planned out in my head but that need to wait for a moment, at least until the chapter is done. Please don't roll up and down the page and read the notes from up and bottom, to can review. I need them more as information. Now,because I kept you waiting, here we have a longer chapter I hope satisfing for you.

A review told me to be a Zoro/Saku.. I actually like the idea but I need more votes and a clue where to start the pairing.

Okay now enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: WHY THE HELL STILL I TRY!

oooooooooOooooooo

The colorful pirate trio sailed in the little boat. Luffy was eating some fruits, while Zoro and Sakura was just glaring at eachother, arguing pointless, as always.

"Geez how many times I need to say that hand-to-hand combat is far more efficient than weapon combat?"

"You can say it how much you want because is not true. The swords especially make more damage than little fists could do." Sakura only huffed at his response.

"Well,to fight with taijitsu doesn't require of bringing extra items, and also is a good stamina-builder. Plus, with chakra scalpel you can cut through everything."

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever you say. The little medic tricks are not as good as they sound. Geez I want sake right now"

"Heh,now we are both right. How many miles we have until we reach the next town,Luff?"

He turned his head towards the half-pinkette and the swordsman.

"I don't know. I'm not really good at navigating" He shrugged.

"NANI!?" Both of them yelled at the straw-hat wearing guy. Sakura was fumming as Zoro grabbed the younger boy by the collar.

"You mean that you don't know where we are!?" He was shaking him until a stronger wind blow shook the boat and Luffy almost lost his hat. Barely reaching it, Sakura and Zoro tried to grab it, the pinkette catching it before him,handing it to Luffy, stucking her tongue at him.

"Put that back in,before I catch it." She blushed. Then,he looked at Luffy. "Hey, why your hat is that important?"

"Because is a promise, to an old friend." He smiled.

"Yay story time!"

*Flashback*

A 7 year old Monkey D. Luffy sat in a bar, filled with the Red Hair Pirates,next to their captain Shanks,who always wore a straw hat. He was making fun of Luffy, for being a little kid, who huffed. Makino, the barmaid chuckled at the little kid's behaviour, until a tall man kicked the door open.

"My name is Higuma. Don't worry, me and my band of bandits are not here to destroy your bar. We just need 10 barrels of sake for my men."

"I-I'm sorry but we don't have sake anymore." The bandit chief looked at the pirates.

"Well those pirates sure aren't drinking water."

"Well, that was the last sake we had. Gomenasai"

"Don't worry, don't need to be arguing about it. There we have an one more bottle. We haven't opened it yet." Shanks hands him a bottle of sake,which Higuma take it only to break and spit it on Shanks. He cut the counter and his seat with his sword.

"Don't worry Makino, I will clean this out" Shanks didn't seem upset. The bandit made even more damages to put Shanks in a bad light, and then left. After that, the pirates began to laugh, and Luffy was enraged.

"How could you just sit like that! You could fight and kick his ass!" Luffy huffed angry as he saw a weird looking fruit in a little boxt. It was blue with swirls. He ate it, and Shanks, realizing what Luffy was munching, he shook the boy trying to get him spit out. His arm stretched in sign he just ate Gomu Gomu no Mi. He rushed out of the bar, and in the middle of the town, Higuma's band caught him.

He was deciding to kill the boy,he was stomping his foot on his head, when the Red Hair crew arroved with their captain in the front. Higuma's 8.000.000 Beli bounty was nothing compared to the pirate crew, so they were easy and very weak to fight against. Benn Beckman defeated all the bandits, showing the power of the crew. In fear, the bandit chief took the little boy and disappeared launshing a bomb of smoke.

They were now in a boat in the middle of the ocean.

"Now there's no way they will find you" He laughed as he threw Luffy in the water. He was at the drowning point, when a giant sea-monster came to eat the bandit. It was going to attack Luffy, until Shanks defeated the monster, but losing his arm. Luffy began to cry.

"Hey don't cry."

"B-But you're arm!" He sobbed even more.

"Don't worry about it. At least you are alive"

Back in the town, the crew was getting ready to sail again.

"I will not asking you to take me on the sea again! I will make my own crew and find One Piece!"

"Heh still a little kid. But when you do,return me this hat" Shanks placed his beloved straw hat on Luffy's head. "It's my favorite hat, so please take care of this hat. Next time we meet,maybe you will be more stronger than you are right now. But until then, you're still a kid" He grinned.

With that, he went with the crew away.

*End Flashback*

"Such a nice story!" Sakura fake sobbed, Zoro smirked and Luffy grinned, but he saw a pink bird flying, and he launched himself after it, to eat. The bird caught him and began to fly in the nearest village.

"Geez that dobe!" Zoro grabbed a paddle,while Sakura grabbed the other in order to catch Luffy.

"Don't need to worry about him,Zoro. That guy is more tough than you give credit for. He will be fine. He better be if he don't want an early death" She muttered the last part,barely audible. Near their boat, some guys were screaming for help,they were drowning.

"Hey you! Please help us!" One of the three guys, which had a black hat with a pirate flag design on it resembling a skull clown,yelled after them.

"Ok, but if you jump in the boat"

"NANI?!" But the weird colored duo already went with full speed in their direction. They jumped in the boat, and gor ready in fighting stance.

"In the name of the Buggy pirates we are gonna take this boat!"

But the page changed as he scared them,so they were now paddling towards the nearest village.

"W-we didn't know that you are the Pirate Hunter Zoro and a continental Uchiha ninja"

"Yes we are now keep paddling if you know what's good for you. And my crewmate here knows gow to make death the most pink situation in your case." Zoro smirked and Sakura grinned creepy as the Buggy pirates trio were sweating bullets.

And like that,they were going to Orange Town, the place where a new adventure should begin along with the straw hat wearing captain.

OooooooooOoooo

Well, it's not that long how I imagined, but I still hope that you are not upset on me becuase of dat. Now bye bye cuz I'm pretty tired since it's night here.

"Ja ne!


	6. Beautiful girl: The pirate thief

Hello. There we are at our sixth chapter, and I must say I'm actually proud of myself. *grins*. Also I wanna thank the ones who reviewed and/or favourited and followed my story. I'm glad that you like it and I suppose there will be daily update, If I don't have anything else to do like chores or homeworks. My lil bro is on laptop right now so I'm updating from my tablet, again, which is not very confortable to write on. Sometimes I just wanna snap his neck to can have a moment of quietness. The only times when I can actually relax is when I'm surronded by books at the library, since no one is making noise. Now, instead of reading my blabblings, you better read this chapter.

"Roses are red

Violets are blue

Faces like yours belong in the zoo

Don't worry I will be there too,

Not in a cage, but laughing at you." :3

OoooooooooooOooooo

An orange-haired girl was being chased down by three Buggy pirates. Their caprain was currently residing in the Orange town, where the citizens left to hide, only their mayor left to try at least to defend the little village.

As she was running with the map in her hands, a boy with black hair and straw hat fell out from the sky, being dropped by a huge pink bird. Seeing the girl chased, he went in a fighting stance.

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" He knocked all the three pirates, leaving them out-of-cold. He grinned.

"Thank you. My name is Nami."

"Monkey D Luffy!" But Nami sweatdropped as Luffy's stomach growled. Sighing, he lead him in an abandoned house for lunch. While eating a sandwich, Luffy asked.

"Hey, but why those bad pirates where chasing you?"

"Because I stole a map to reach Grand Line. I need 100.000.000 beli, to buy a certain village. I'm a really good navigator."

"So you are a thief?"

"What? No! I'm someone who is stealing from pirates! Don't even compare me to those people!" She huffed angryily but smirked as she quickly tied Luffy with some ropes and dragged him out of the house, to where the cruel clown captain was. Buggy had blue hair tied in pigtails, a really huge hat and shoes, brightly and nasty assorted clothes and a really bid bright red nose.

His crew were watching intendly the girl dragging the straw hat wearing dude.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Me? Oh I came to return the map. My boss told me to steal it. But now I want to return it."

"Why would you want this?"

"I hate my boss. So I caught him and bring him to you, also because I want to join your crew" She handed him the map. The crew began to laugh loudly, but it stopped as Buggy took the map.

"Very well. What's your name?"

"Nami."

"Then Nami, welcome in our crew!" Luffy was thrown in a cage, while the party was going on. While the poor boy was trying to reach some meat and slapping himself with his arm, a big red cannon ball also known as 'Buggy's Ball' destroyed a full row of houses. The crew cheered, except Nami, who was frowning the whole time. Buggy's eyes lit mischieviously as he saw the orange haired girl frowning.

"Nami, why don't you enjoy yourself? It's your party after all. But-" She raised her head.. "I have a task for you. You need to blow the straw hat up!" Her big brown eyes widdened at his words. She was ready to lit the fuse, with a shaking hand. One of the crew, seeing her esiting, lit the fuse. Nami imediatly took out one of her bo staffs from the slots tied at her tighs, and smacked him in the head.

"I hate pirates! I will not bring myself to this!" She grabbed the lit fuse with her bare hands, and she screamed as the fire burnt her hands. Buggy's goons began to attack Nami, but a pink and black blur, along with a tall green-haired guy with three swords knocked them out.

"Saku-nee! Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed at the sight of his two first nakamas. Zoro smirked while Sakura grinned, showing a peace sign.

"Hey, you are the pirate hunter, Roronoa Zoro-Buggy looked then at Sakura- I don't know you, but you seem familiar"

"Geez, I'm no one now shut your trap. You're giving me a headache." The clown growled, then Sakura continued. "Buddy, take care of the clown while a free the lil captain?" He smirked taking out his swords. "Well that should be a yes" She rushed with her right hand glowing a deep blue, which cut through the metal bars of the cage. Nami's face was something like WTF?!.

Zoro chuckled as he used one of his strongest attacks, 'Tiger Hunter' to cut through the clown's torso, but only to not give any wound and his hand, stabbing the green-haired boy in his side, with a little sword or a bit larger knife.

"ZORO!" Luffy growled and lit the fuse of the cannon, pointing at Buggy's crew, with the captain in the front.

"W-wait! Buggy's ball is still there!" He shuttered before the cannon ball hitting them, blowing up everything in it's way.

OoooooooOoooooooO

Indeed a shorter chap. Why? Because there's not really much to explain. Also I want to thank Vampiremissress96 for reviewing, and liking my story. I really like her stories, also Taylor4ever and Queen Alexandrine, very good and rare stories, which you really can't find more. Indeed unique.

Well, the only thing I want to say is Ja ne and R and R! ^3^


	7. Mohji the Beast Tamer

Hello again. Episode 7. :D I'm glad you really like my story so I'm updating. Now I'm eating a bowl of chocolate ice cream, with chocolate syrup and chocolate flakes :3 The best ice cream aroma ever. *drolls* Now vote on the poll, because, if every viewer I have until now, I mean over 500, then my poll would oficially closed.

Eh whatever, now read the chapter.

DISCLAIMER: LOVE YOU EVERYBODY BUT STILL I DON'T OWN ANY ANIME!

OoooooooooooOoooooO

Sakura and Luffy were caring the half-unconscious ex-pirate hunter near a pet shop, where a little white dog was guarding it. Luffy wants to pet it, but the dog jumped to bit his hand. Sakura was laughing the whole time as the straw hat boy was shaking his arm to make the dog let go.

Then, the mayor of the town, came to greet them. His charcoal eyes landed on the injured one,and took him in his house to rest, after Sakura healed and bandaged him.

"What's with the ugly dog?"

"That 'ugly dog's name is Chouchou, and please leave the dog alone. Is very important for me because his late owner was my friends. Chouchou must have realized that his owner died, so he guard his pet shop, as a treasure."

"Wow the mutt's smart. And very loyal. Not even at dogs you find this type of loyality. I like cats more though."

The quietness was disturbed by a loud roar, came from a big lion with Buggy's first name, Mohji.

"Hey, you straw hat! Where is the pirate hunter?"

"That's not your business! And what's with the costume? Looks penible" His eye twitched at the rude comment, and attempted to tame the lil dog, as it barked. Chouchou bit his hand, and Richie defended the beast tamer, slamming the dog in a wall, along with Luffy. Sighing, Sakura got up.

"I really don't understand why so much noise. Our mate there is actually injured and you just keep bitching around like headless fuckers." She yawned as rubbing the back of her head, her eye closed.

The big lion 'rawed' in her face, her hair flowing.

"Ok you give me no choice. 'Shinobi style: Cherry Blossom Impact!' " She took her black leather gloves, and concentred a perfect amount of chakra in her fist and slammed it in the lion's guts, sending him about in a full row of houses, destroying everything in their way.

"Sorry cute kitty but your owner pissed me off. No resentments, kay?" Angered, the duo came towards the pinkette,but the blow never came.

"GOMU GOMU NO TSUCHI!" Luffy's fist made contact with the lion to send him in the ground. Nami's eyes widdened as he took a bag of dog food to hand him to Chouchou.

"Richie! Please Buggy put me to attack you I had no intentions!" The beast tamer begged in front him, but Luffy knocked him out with a single punch.

"I'm sorry but you just took the treasure of the little dog. I can't forgive you for that."

The mayor's eyes widdened. He just ate a Devil fruit, more exactly the Gomu Gomu no Mi.

"You ate a Devil Fruit!"

"Yep!" Luffy only grinned looking at him. "But where are the other villagers?"

"T-they left since Buggy came. They are hiding. There's only me left." Then his face lit up. "I will not let that clown to take my village! I'm the mayor, I didn't build this place from zero to be taken away that easy!" He took his spear and ran where Buggy the Clown was. Sakura sighed.

"That old man will get killed before he will ever realized what happened. We should go and find him Luff. Nami, come too?" The orange haired girl nodded at the pinkette and rushed there.

As the trio arrived, Buggy's hand held the mayor by his neck in the air. Luffy stretched his arm to free the old man from the grip. His hand was aching from being held to tightly by the rubber man, so Buggy let a shriek before letting the mayor free.

He wanted to attack again, but Luffy stopped him, knocking him out.

"Luffy how could you that?!" Nami shrieked as the old man was unconscious.

"Chill, Nami. If lil captain wouldn't do that, the old dude would get himself killed. Look what a though fighter like Zoro could get defeated by him. What do you expected from someone not even trained?"

"Yeah, I think your right." Sakura smirked and flashed her sharingan. It was bloody red, with three or four circles, in the middle was the pupil, and on the lines were about 6 or 7 tomoes. Buggy's eyes widdened in realization. He now knew the girl! She was his ex-crewmate from Roger Pirates, Uchiha Madara's daughter. Only him had the Devil's eyes, or how they recognize the sharingan over the seas. That's the only explanation. That guy hanged out with Shanks, the man he despised the most. The only payback he could give, was to pay to his best friend's daughter.

"Well, now I know who you are. You are Madara's dauhter. Very funny since he went with the Red Head pirates long time ago. And I didn't got an invitation from his and Raitsume's wedding?" He said faking a smile.

"How you know my mother?!"

"Every group of pirates know themselves in a way or another." He snickered, so Sakura's sharingan spun dangerously, she gritted her teeth.

Luffy looked at her enraged state. Note to yourself: Family is a touchy topic for the pinkette.

Another Buggy ball was launched, but not towards the lil crew. But towards the mayor's house, where Zoro came holding his head.

"A really bad way to wake someone up. A simple alarm clock or shake would be just fine."

"H-how?!"

"We may be a little crew, just formed, but all the few members are really strong fighters." Luffy looked at them, then his gaze landed on Nami, who nodded.

"I will join you temporarely, since we have the same goals" She smiled, Zoro smirked, Luffy grinned and Sakura just looked ready to kill someone. A battle would just begin anytime now.

OooooooooOoooooooooO

Done! Well not really. A bit more :D

OoooooooooOoooooO

Back at the Akatsuki base, a certain blonde haired bomb-art expert went towards the leader's office, Uchiha Madara. Since Konan and Pein died/left after the invasion towards Konoha, the true leader who ruled the Akatsuki stepped from the shadows. He was no longer knew as Tobi, the partner of Deidara no Akatsuki, but Madara, the boss and father of Akatsuki's little ray of sunshine, Sakura Uchiha.

Deidara knocked on the door, and heard a faint but strong 'come in'. He opened slowly the door, where the black-haired man stood at the office.

"What do you want, Deidara"

"I wanted to ask. Where is Sakura, un"

"She left. But that's not your business!" He spat. Madara was still touchy about his only teenager dauhter leaving to a complete unknown world.

"Sakura IS my business, un!"

"You dare to yell at me! If you ever ask about my daughter or speak with me with that tone, you will face the consecinces, understood!?"

"H-hai!" Deidara was too frightened to even add his infamous 'un' at the end. He hated all the Uchihas. He hated Itachi for forcing him in the Akatsuki, he hated Madara for changing the former Leader, which was not that pain in the ass, he hated Sasuke for defeating him, he hated them all! Okay, not all. There was still a certain half-pinkette Uchiha, he had feelings for. He considered her a true blast, a true art. Damn he loved her! But she didn't even know his name, or not even looked at him the way he looked at her. More than a brother, more than a sister.

He walked in his room, and looked at a framed photo, near his bed. It was him next to the pink haired girl. She was smiling brightly, about two years ago,when he was only 17, next to him who was slighty pink his cheeks.

His finger slowly traced the luscious surface of the photo, more exactly at her face, hair and lips.

'Come home, Sakura-hime, un. I love you, and I miss you.'

OooooooooOooooooooooO

Now I'm done. Deisaku... yeah random. I chosen him because he is the closest to her age in Akatsuki. My next option would be Itachi, but they are somehow cousins. Kisame is basically her uncle. Kakuzu way too old, Zetsu as well, like Hidan. He still looks young but.. yeah swears too much to be this soft.

Also can't really be someone from Konoha, but there is someone with a crush on her, you will never guess Mwuhahahaha. Since we have a flashback for Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and all, we will have one for Sakura too, but later. Don't know, it will be a filler, not really in touch with episodes. Now bye bye because my lil bro will stress me with letting him play. He is about 4 years younger and a royal pain in the ass.

Ja ne! ^.^


	8. Deadly Duel: Roronoa Zoro vs Cabaji

Hello guys! I'm updating pretty late,again so back with a new chapter. It's about 10:35 pm here, and I'm pretty tired. But the shitty part is that in about a week school begins so it sucks yeah... . Even thought I'm gonna see all my classmates, well my class is full of fakers fuckers or FF(not FanFiction) or FS (fakers suckers.) Ahem.. enjoy this pretty new chappie :D

DISCALIMER: HOW MANY TIMES I NEED TO TELL YOU THAT I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ONE PIECE T^T

OoooooooooooOooooooO

While Boodle was unconscious, Buggy looked dangerously at the straw hat wearing captain. "Cabaji!" The said man threw Richie from his from his face, and got up from the pile destroyed buildings, damaged from Buggy's ball."

"Yes, captain?"

"Destroy the straw hat. Devil Fruit or not, he sure is somehow strong." He nodded, and drawed his sword. He went towards the rubber-dude on his unicycle and charged at him. As he launched a strike, someone blocked it. The green-haired swordsman blocked his attack with his sword, despite being injured.

"I'm your opponent." He said looking at him.

"Zoro you baka! You can't fight or your wounds will re-open! I swear if you die I'm going to edo-tensei you back, then kill you and put you in Tsukyomi."She muttered the last part, as she facepalmed herself.

**'Don't worry outer. There's no way for grass-head to lose against that smokin' hot-'**

_'Inner!'_

**'Okay okay against that circus monkey. Happy? Geez I can't even dream now days' Inner crossed her arms over her large chest. **

_'No you can't since is my head, not yours. Now shut up, we need a plan, and need it fast! I will put that idiot in a coma til the next destination.' _ Sakura thought as he saw the acrobat charging at Zoro again, after hitting him in the wound, each time he saw an ocasion.

''**Kyokugi! Kaji Oyaj****i!**" The acrobat began to spit fire at Zoro, which began to defend them. Cabaji barely finished with the attack, when hundreds of spinning tops were launched at him.

"Kyokugi! Noryo Uchiage Hanabi!" He managed to distract him, until they exploded. Cabaji charged at him again with his sword, while Nami went to sneak past a drunk pirate, to knock him out and steal the treasure and the map.

Buggy's hand went to hold Zoro, while Sakura fred him just in time to deflect Cabaji. Then, with one hit, he won, using Demon Strike.

"Th-the crew of B-Buggy pirates were de-defeated by a bunch o-of thieves!"

"Not by thieves,but by pirates." Zoro smirked before passing out.

"Don't worry buddy,me and Saks will take care of this from now." As sign he heard what they said, said dude fell asleep, snoring loudly. The pinkette sweatdropped. Luffy and Sakura stepped in front of the clown.

"You are so annoying. That hat you wear all the time, the hat you treasure that much, was owned by the the man I hate the most!"

"Shanks? How is he the man you hate the most? He really is a cool guy. I don't understand why you would hate him."

"Let me tell you,little boy, why I hate him so much."

*Flashback*

The Roger pirates just finished attack an enemy ship. Everyone were celebrating their victory, looking at the prey, like gold, food and drink. A red-nosed dude found a piece of paper. He opened it, and his eyes widdened. It was a map to the Grand Line.

The clown, hearing that they got a Devil Fruit:Bara Bara no Mi, he snuck out and stole the fruit. In front of the whole crew, he took out a fake one.

"Now, I will eat the Devil Fruit!" He ate it.

"Hey, you fell you know, different or something?"

"No."

"Pfft it means that it didn't work. A shit." Smirking, at night, Buggy went in a boat, and looked at the map.

"If i sell this fruit, I will get at least 10 million beli, and I will make my own crew and buy a ship! I will be Buggy the Clown, the future Pirate King and I will get One Piece!" But his thinking was disturbed as two hands were placed on his shoulders. Sweating, he put the fruit in his mouth, to turn around who scared him. Madara and Shanks were behind him.

"Oi Buggy what are you doing here all alone? We are celebrating, wanna come too?" The read head asked him.

Unable to speak, he shook his head, sweating bullets.

"Hey but why you act so weird? Like you know, hiding something?" The black haired teen smirked a traditional Uchiha way.

Shanks laughed as he paled and hit him on the back, Buggy swallowing accidentaly, and from the shock, he fell in the water. Because he ate the Devil Fruit, he was sunking like a hammer.

"Buggy!" The red head jumped in the water, while his best friend stand on the water, waiting for them, to get ready to chakra-jump on the boat.

*End Flashback*

"So him and dad basically saved your life. I still don't get it. Why you hate them so much?"

"Those troublemakers basically delayed my plan for 10 years! Because of them I couldn't get the treasure underwater, so I'm going to get all the treasures on the land!" Angered, the clown draw his knives and began to launch at the duo.

"Bara Bara Japanese Cracker!" Luffy and Sakura barely are deflecting them. The pinkette drawed one of her swords to avoid the knives, while Luffy uses his Devil Fruit powers.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"

"Oh no you didn't!" He avoid the rubber hit, but only to get another one.

"Gomu Gomu no-SICKLE!"

The clown was sweating as the hit came towards him. "Bara Bara Emergency Escape!" He used his quick escape tehnique, to dodge the hit and send Luffy smash in a wall.

"No one gets me to the corner!" He gets up again, only to be postered in the wall again.

"Luff!" Sakura flashed her sharingan again, charging with her katana, whch was now tied with lighting ribbons flowing around the blade.

"Chidori Nagashi!" Her sword went through his head, while another hand stabbed her in the stomach. She gasped, spitting blood, and falling on the ground, shaking violently.

"SAKURA!" Luffy's eyes darkened as his first mate lied there injured, and Buggy slicing his hat. "You BASTARD . .TREASURE!"

Buggy looked at him. "I don't know about you, but since I know him, It's basically my right to say my opinion about him, and I curse him for the rest of my life!"

oOOOOOoooooooooOoooooooooO

Done! We will have a lil bit Sakura's past. I mean we had Luffy, then Sakura, next is Zoro, maybe Sanji and then Nami. Luffy and Sakura are best bros, so no romance there. Only if there are lot and maybe too much LuffySaku fans to bring them together. For Jashin's Sake just VOTE ON THE DAMN POLL I'M IN DAMN SUSPENCE SINCE I DON'T KNOW WHAT PAIRING TO USE!

Now see you later guys since I have a bitching little brother there.

Ja ne! ^.^


	9. The battle of the Devil Fruits

Hello again guys! I keep updating while I can cuz next week Monday I will begin my eighth grade T^T. Anyways There we have the 9th chapter, which I can say I'm quite proud of myself. :D. Until the poll is closed, we will have only romance hinted, flirtings and shits, not a stabilized pairing. VOTE ON THAT DAMNED POLL DAMN IT! It's not really hard since you need only 2 or 3 clicks for it...

Anyways now I'm listening Three Days Grace- Over and Over, so if there I will have some twisted and sad scenes, you will know why. Love ya all, and please I need help with my other story, I don't know how to continue it!

Well enjoy and also R and R!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE DAMNED THINGS! :"((((

OooooooOooooooO

The orange haired girl was running with a sack full of gold, and with the Grand Line map hidden well. She looked in horror at the mass of knocked out or killed people. At Zoro's snoring body, at Sakura's bloodied and shaking one, at Cabaji's dead or maybe knocked out of cold one.

'Every pirates are the same.' She clenched her teeth and began to walk faster, to not get caught by Buggy's goons. But too late, since the clown already spotted her. He separated his upper body to go after her, but the straw hat captain decided to do something unorthodox.

"Oh no, you are not going to do that." He hit him in the sensible part, he collapssing.

"Thanks. But that doesn't mean I will give any of my treasure."

"YOUR TREASURE!?" The clown was even more frustrated now. "Bara Bara no Festival!" His body was now sectioned in even smaller parts,flying everywhere.

Luffy catch one of his feet ad began to tickle him, while Nami tied the other body parts, so he wouldn't be able to reunite himself.

"Saks are you okay?" He went to see his pink-haired friend.

"Yes, Luff ,I am." She got up, grinning, but still shaking.

"Are you sure? You are trembling!"

"I'm trembling, with exciment" Her red sharingan eyes had a maniacal sparkle. "Luff?"

He looked at her. "Yes?"

"I think it's time to test our new tehnique, the one we trained while Zoro was a lazy ass sleeping." The straw hat captain grinned. The pinkette's body was enfulged in flames. He caught Sakura by her arms, where she let a bit of space to not burn him. Luffy stretched his arms, and launched the pinkette.

"GOMU GOMU NO FIREBALL!" They shouted together as Sakura was spinning like a fire ball,towards Buggy's direction, who was sweating bullets. A little explosion was produced, and a group of villagers came to see what happened. In the place of the clown captain, was a half black burnt Sakura, grinning, and a complet burnt passed out Buggy.

"Heh it seems that everything's fine and the fucker is gone!"

"Hai! The black haired boy grinned.

"Y-You ate a devil fruit too?"

"No Nami. I'm just that awesome!" She stuck her tongue.

Zoro stood up too, holding his head.

"You guys can't do anything without noise or explosions?"

"Nope! Art is BANG! If we want to fight, then let it be with style." She grinned , like her captain. The swordsman only sighed.

"Hey you! What you did with our mayor!" One of the villagers yelled at the pirate now well, not trio.

"We knokced him out to not get killed...now if you excuse us... HEY LOOK IS A TWO HEADED GOAT!" Everyone turned their head in that directions, but the 4 pirates were already gone.  
They only heard the pink one yelling "RUN BITCH! RUUUN!"

They just passed Chouchou, who barked at the group of villagers, letting them escape. Luffy smiled at the dog. They mayor went in the port,seeing two boats with the 4 heroes of the village. Luffy let there one of the sacks of gold, to be able to pay their reparations.

OoooooO

While they were sailing,Sakura got out a box of pocky, and began to munch one of the sweet sticks. Luffy looked at her.

"Hey what's that?"

"Pocky. Want some?" He grinned, taking one. "You guys don't want?"

"No thanks. They are too sweet for me."

"Yeah, I will pass." The pinkette shrugged.

"Oi Luff, you know with what would be these pocky good?"

"Yes! Meat!"

"I was thinking about Miso Ramen or some Dango, but with meat even better!"

"Pork Ramen!"

"I say sake!"

"I agree with pinky." Zoro closed his eyes. Sakura's left eye twitched.

"Who are you calling pinky you grass-head?!"

"GRASS-HEAD!? YOU BITCH!" They were glaring lighting, Nami sweatdropped.

"Well I'm not any bitch, I'm tha Bitch so Ms Bitch for ya, got it?"

"Whatever you say, princess."

"The motherfucking princess." She smirked.

"You kiss your mom with that mouth?" Nami asked looking at her.

"I don't have a mom, sweetheart." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh,I'm sorry."

"Nah don't be. I actually don't remember anything about her, that's why I'm here. She was a pirate too." She closed her eyes, but smiled.

"Oh, then you have some family here or something?"

"Yes, at least that's what I think so. Or what I heard, before leaving the continent." She made a pause. "Luffy, you know what's the diffrence between the vegetarian ramen and the pork ramen?"

"What?"

"The vegetarian one, uses, FAKE MEAT!" Luffy began to fake a river of tears.

"NOOOO and to think I ate one before!" Sakura faked sobbed with him.

"Let's cry together!"

The other two 'normal' guys of the lil crew, sweatdropped.

"I swear they are like twins. Like they can talk in their minds and find eachother's likings...only that if Luffy's evil side is dangerous, then Sakura's even more scarier,like the Grim Reaper you know?"

"Agree." They watched the other two's conversation, until Nami yelled.

"LAND!"

"Land?Where?" Luffy looked at left and right.

"There's a little island in front of us."

"If they don't have sake, then I'm sltting my wrists."

"Again, agree with pinky."

"Yeah whatever grass-head!"

They to began to argue again.

"Oh come on not again!"

OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO

Meanwhile...

"The pirates are coming!"

OooooooooooOoooooooooO

So Usopp will join soon! And with this ends the Orange Town arc yay *Claps her hands* So now we have the Syrup Village arc, where will meet the Black Cats crew, captain Kuro, the world's strongest weirdo aka. Jango, the straw hat crew will get Going Merry, and also we will meet the beautiful lady Kaya. She is just as Kawaii as Rika! :D Actually that's was my first reaction at her sight.

Now bye bye

Ja ne! ^.^


	10. The Liar number 1: Captain Usopp!

Yahooooooo! There is chapter 10 yay! There we meet our resident liar, then...KABOOM! Ero-cook-chan! ^.^ Ahem, anyways.

The poll results until now are:

3 for ZoroSaku

3 for AceSaku

2 for MarcoSaku...

Should I add Law too? Well let me know if you have other preferences.. So, until now is fixed that we will close the poll until we meet Marco. After that, niet nada, nu, nope vote on the poll and the pairing is decided. Because after that, I will have already an idea how to continue the plot. Now there we are ahem Zoro, Sakura, stop bickering and do the disclaimer.

Zoro: Troublesome.

Sakura: *Sigh*

Me: NOW!

Both: H-Hai! Anime Rocker xD doesn't own Naruto or One Piece!

Me: Better *smirks an Uchiha way*

Sakura: Hey! That's my smirk!

OooooooooooOoooooooooo

"The pirates are coming! The pirates are coming!" A voice was yelling through the the little streets between houses, running fast. The villagers groaned annoyed at the liar teenager.

Meanwhile, on the sea..

"If we want to get to Grand Line, we need a good ship. I mean, that place is known as the Pirate Grave, we can't go there on a little boat."

"I agree Nami. But how the fuck you expect to get a ship? To fall from the sky?" The pinkette looked at her, with an eye open,munching some pocky.

"Well, there's an island forward. We can try there."

The little group arrived in the village and began to wander around.

OoooooooooOooooooooooO

"It was a lie!" He laughed as ran to not get caught by the angry villagers, only to bump in Piiman and Ninjin.

"Another mission complete!"

"Wow captain Usopp!"

"But where is Tamanegi? That guy is always off somewhere." Right then, the said little boy came running to them.

"The pirates are coming! Now is true! There was Buggy's flag!" Usopp paled and try to went in the opposite direction, but the three boys stopped him and dragged the long-nosed guy in the direction Tamanegi saw the pirate boat, to face them.

As the 4 pirates arrive at the village, a dark-skinned teen, much like around Luffy and Sakura's age, appears out of no where.

"My name is Captain Usopp! I will not let you attack this peaceful village and I have 80 million men with me!"

Nami looked around, then at Sakura, then back at the liar. The pink haired girl nodded, smirking.

"It's a lie." Usopp sweated and freaked out, looking at the orange haired girl.

"H-How you know?"

"You just said that buddy." He then eyed the other girl, gulping. Luffy looked at them.

"A lie?"

"Well duh. There's an imposibbility to be 80 million dudes out there. The place is way too small, medium capacity being 100.000 this part of the island." She explained. "Right,Nami?"

"Yep."

Usopp got out his slingshot to aim at the pink-haired girl, using a pinball, but unfortunately for him, the little ball was caught between her slender fingers.

"You shouldn't fool around. A real pirate means to bet your life on it. Shanks told me that, and he is right."

"Shanks? My father is in his crew!"

"Oh yeah, I think I know him. Yasopp, right?" He nodded. "He is the best sniper I ever saw."

They continued walking until they arrived in a little restaurant, where they ate, and Luffy told Usopp stories about his father. Zoro and Sakura drank some sake, (with pocky in Sakura's case), while Luffy was munching meat.

"Hey you don't know where we could get a ship? We need one if we want to go to Grand Line."

"No sorry Nami."

"But there is a huge mansion on the top of a hill."

"Wow you really have a brain under that moss green head of yours." His eye twitched at the pink haired-girl's comment.

"Cotton-candy princess."

"I told ya already. Motherfucking princess." She smirked, while taking another bite of pocky, and a sip of sake.

"Geez how can you eat that?"

"Very fine. With my mouth. Duh." Nami rolled her eyes.

"Can you stop bickering for ONCE?!" Nami shouted.

"Kay mommy!" Sakura stucked her tongue and flashed a peace sign. The orange haired girl sighed once more again.

"I wonder who is more of a child out of you guys. Luffy, you or Zoro?" She said barely audible,but not too low to Sakura's sharp hearing.

"Okay okay. I will not behave like a kiddie again.." She grinned, but crossed her fingers at her back.

Right the little trio of Usopp's crew rushed in the little restaurant, towards their table.

"Hey! Where is Captain Usopp?!"

Luffy just finished his meat.

"This meat was so good!" He said, didn't hearing the little kids. They paled, and looked at the swordsman, who had a scary face on.

"Your captain, was just eaten alive." They backed away, sweating.

The girls were shocking on their laugh.

"Don't w-worry. He rushed out somewhere. you don't know where he usually goes?"

They leaded the pirates towards the top of the hill, where the big mansion stood proudly.

OoooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO

Meanwhile, a thin girl with sickly pale skin and platinum blonde hair stood up from her bed. Her caretaker just arrived with her food and medicine.

"Mistress Kaya, I brought your lunch and medicine. Please eat." The black haired butler told her gently.

"I'm sorry but I'm not hungry." She let a few coughs.

"Please,you would break the chef's heart if not to."

"I just want to visit Usopp-san. Can I go,please?"

"No. That boy is a bad influence towards yourself, mistress." With that, he left. Then, she heard knocks in her window.

Kaya got up and opened it, only to see her long-nosed friends on a branch near her window.

"Hello Kaya! You seem sickly but pretty as ever. But don't worry, there I have a brand new story for yourself!" He began to tell her how when he was 6 years old, he went towards north pole, and landed on fish-poo left by a giant Gold Fish, which he thought it was an island. Kaya began to laugh more and more.

Meanwhile, the trio kid arrived at the mansion.

"Captain Usopp usually likes to come here and tell mistress Kaya stories. She is ill, but he always make her laugh to feel better."

"Well laugh is the best medicine for all sicknesses." Sakura said, smiling. Luffy looked up and uses Gomu Gomu no Sorry to launch himself in Kaya's yard, along with the others.

The said girl looks down at the straw hat captain.

"Hey! I was owndering, can you give us a ship?"

"Huh?"

"There's no way." The caretaker came.

"Geez baka you are so blunt." His parter in crime waccked him over his head.

"My name is Klahadore, Kaya's caretaker. You" He pointed at all of them. "This is private property and the intruders are not welcomed."

OooooooooooooOoooooooooO

And suck-ass Kuro is there too, but also Kawaii Kaya and Liar Usopp :D Well I'm done and I hope you liked the new chappie. In case you don't understand, Sakura and Luffy are best bros, while she, Zoro and later Sanji are just buddies, but arguing 24/7. Well I'm off.

Ja ne! ^.^


	11. Evil Plan!

Hello guys and gals! There we have the eleventh chapter. I really want to thank the followers and vampiremisress96 for supporting in writing and all :D

I hope you will like this chapter with Michael Jackson's son... well not really, but maybe his Anime pirate version, you can guess who I'm talking about...Jango the world's strongest weirdo! Don't look at me like that, the one who created OP gave his nickname, not lil moi, excuse my barely non-existing french. I miracle I have good grades at that hell of a class. Sorry french people, but that language is tiring me out. T^T

Anyways, enjoy this new chappie, I will try to make it longer, maybe a song or sumthing but I can't promise anything. The only way to make longer chapters is to sum more episodes and write in one, but there will be less chapters... Anyways, still the results of the poll until now...

ZoroSaku-3

AceSaku-3

MarcoSaku-2

Eh still the same, I still wait for votes, the poll will be open for way long time for now. :D

Well, read the chapter :D

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING DAMN IT AND I'M NOT GOING TO SAY IT ANYMORE!

OooooooooooooOoooooooO

Somewhere in the village, a man with red heart sunglasses, fancy blue coat and hat was moon-walking like Michael Jackson. No one knows who is him.

Meanwhile...

"My name is Klahadore, mistress Kaya's caretaker. You are on a private property and you are all intruders." He said pinching his glasses with the bottom of his hands. "No one of you flithy pirates are welcomed here. Especially the spawn of the shame of the village." He said pointing at Usopp. His face became livid. "You are not worthy of even looking at mistress. You are a lying good-for-nothing punk and son of a flithy pirate." The long-nosed teen couldn't holt his anger anymore. He went in front of him and punched square in his jaw.

"I'm not welcomed here? Well I will never come here anymore." He said storming off. Kaya was close to tears. Klahadore got up.

"See mistress? He is a pirate who can't hold his anger, and react only by violence. You better all leave before I call the bodyguards." Luffy was even more furious, so Sakura and Zoro held him and dragged away from trouble.

"Troublesome buddy. The dude's a bastard and all but you can't just go and punch people like that."

"Yep, pinky's right." Her left eye twitched. Then she smirked.

"Well why thank you SEA-WEED HEAD!" They began a glaring contest and arm-wrestle, while Nami sighed for the 100th time today. But the weirdest thing was that...well they always were on a tie when arm-wrestling which is very weird since Sakura seems to be a tiny and even younger girl.

The three musketeers along with Usopp's lil crew were sitting on a fence, waiting for their straw-hat friend and Usopp.

"How much time they need to come back?" Sakura asked, eating some pocky.

"I don't know. Usually Usopp stays here a long time to clear his head, especially when he is upset or angry." Tamanegi explained, then he looked towards the pinkette's beloved pocky box. "Can I have one too?"

"Sure." She handed him some pocky, before taking one herself. "But with sake is even better." Sakura grinned.

"You don't really think to give alcohol to a kid, right?" Nami inquired suspiciously.

"Nooooo" She longed the 'no' word, putting away the sake bottle, sealing it in a scroll. Zoro saw it. "We will drink it together just shut up." She mouthed the words, He smirked and nodded. Nami looked at them and sighed for now the 101th time.

OoooooooooooooooOooooooooooO

At the manor, Kaya was crying inside her bedroom, when she heard knockings on her door. Klahadore came with her meal.

"The meal is done mistress."

"I'm not hungry." She said stubbornly. The caretaker sighed.

"I'm going to tell you a little story. Three years ago, I was badly injured. I was thirsty, hungry and weak. Very weak. I dragged myself towards the gate of this manor, where your father let me stay. He saved my life and let me stay here. I felt nothing but gratitude towards him. I was destroyed because of his certain death because I felt I didn't payed back his kindness and greatness. I felt like I owed him. The only think I could do was to repay him by taking care of his only daughter and heiress,you. Every decision I make for you is because I want only good. I'm doing it because I have the best interests for you,mistress." Kaya faked a smile. She was still unsure a bit, but smiled nontheless.

"Thank you Klahadore. I'm grateful of having you as my caretaker."

He smiled and left.

OoooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooO

The long nosed guy was standing on a cliff, along with his straw-hat friend, until they both heard voices. They quickly hide. The caretaker and a weird dressed man were talking.

"The plan is ready?"

"Hai. The black-cat pirates are ready to attack tommorow at sunrise."

"And mistress Kaya?"

"She will be assassined after I hypnotize her in signing the will, of letting as heirloom all her treasures and riches." Usopp clenched his fists, as well Luffy. They glared at their heads, but still listening to their conversation.

"Very well. Tommorow by this time, I will be never known as Captain Kuro of the black-heads, and I will finally live in peace, with a lot of money at my will." He chuckled.

"Hey you! You really think you can kill mistress Kaya?!" The straw hat captain raised and yelled at them. Usopp was nervous since Luffy blew their cover.

"Jango!" Klahadore looked at the said man, who nodded. He took out his chakram, tied with a simple thread, and began banging towards his and Luffy's eyes.

"When I say 'Jango' you will fell asleep. 1...2...JANGO!" Both straw-hat boy and the hypnotizer fell asleep. Klahadore sighed and looked up at Usopp, after Luffy fell in his head,from the cliff.

"You really think that someone will ever belive you? You are already known as a big liar, so no one will ever belive you." Chuckling he looked at the water, the ship was being ready for attack. Usopp rushed to tell Kaya in the end.

OoooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooo

Poor bloke. But Luffy's not dead. That dude can't die, even if he was shooted by Krieg's big and sharp bullets. That gorilla will have his ass iron ass kicked by two seventeen years old TEENS *laughs her ass off*

Krieg: Shut the hell up! The brats are strong!

Me: Says the one who is known for 50 flotes and warships, with never ending weapons and ammos. :P

Krieg: Un-fucking- beliveable! How the hell I'm working with ya!?

Me: It's my story so you can wear a ballerina tutu if I want.

Krieg: *grumbles something not nice*

Me: *Waves her wand and now Krieg wears a pink ruffled and frilled tutu with pink shoes, a star wand and a silver tiara* That's for not being nice. Now Ja ne people cuz I'm off! :D

Krieg: R and R to not get wear this 'thing' again!

Me: Love tormenting people *grinns*


	12. Secret Plan: Protect the Village!

Hello guys! There is the 12th chappie, which I finally wrote, despite my idiot/dumb/asshole of a brother annoying the crap outta me. He is about 4 years younger, he is the one who begins a fight or an argue, still he is the one who cries at last, and I'm the one punished or restrictioned. NOT DAMN FAIR! I know that this not concern you but is nice to spill this outta from my guts. Okay... now about dear lil Saki's power. I decided that she will not have powers like Byakugan or any Kekkei Genkais, of course except her Uchiha bloodline. She has the Sharingan, which is almost like Madara, and I made a research on the Uchiha Clan, and they can archieve the Rinnegan. Madara and Sasuke have it, why not Sakura?

And basically Tsukyomi is a Rinnegan tehnique. Literally Sharingan means Cop Wheel Eye so she can copy the elemental jutsus like Lighting, but not like Crystal. She is also a good medic so the original seals and jutsus of Sakura Haruno are avaible, except the Slug Summoning jutsu, Manga only.

Now that we are cleared that Saks is not a Mary Sue, enjoy the next chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE ANIME T^T

OooooooooooooooooOooooooooO

"How long we need to wait for them? I am damn out of pocky!"

"I still don't understand why you like them that much. They are too sweet." Nami looked at Sakura, raising an orange eyebrow.

"Exactly! Not dango , not chocolate, no dearest pocky! I can't resist without them!" She hugged her knees shaking, sobbing rivers like certain green spandex suit-dressed shinobis.

Nami patted her head, somehow sweatdropping, bored, when the said long nosed-boy came running past them.

"Oi! Usopp! Where's Luffy?" Zoro yelled after him, but he didn't respond or waved.

With Usopp...

"The pirates are coming! The pirates are coming!" He yelled from the top of his lungs, and the villagers came with what they had, very annoyed and/or angry.

"You really think that we will belive you? You little liar!"

'That caretaker is right. No one belives me. I-I love this village, I can't let anything happen to it!' He thought as he clenched his teeth, and dragging his tears back in the corner of his black eyes.

He rushed to mistress Kaya's mansion.

Back at the rest of the pirates, they decide to look for Luffy at the cliff. The Usopp pirates lead the way.

"Where that dude could be? There are not many places to hide, and he doesn't have a reason to." Sakura and Nami searched everywhere but they couldn't find him.

"Anything?"

"Nope. Wait I have an idea." Sakura activated her Sharingan. "Is a shit to look around here with this on but, it has it's reasons." She closed her eyes and felt imediatly Luffy's weak chakra. (A/N: Pirates not ninjas. They are not trained to develop their reserves so they can't really have much.) "I found him!" She looked down to see him basically on his neck. If he wasn't a rubber man, he would have his neck broken by now.

They rushed down, and Zoro took a stick and pocked him on his side. He began to move.

"He is alive."

Luffy stretched.

"Aww such a good sleep!" He looked at them, when the pinkette went to crush him in a bear hug.

"Luffy imouto don't scare me again, you heard me lil captain!?" She basically hugged him to death.

"Nee-chan! Air!" She freed him.

"Sorry. But what happened?"

"The caretaker and the hypnotiziting dude plans on attacking the village and killing Kaya. We heard them talking."

"Nani?!" They all yelled at him.

"That BASTARD!"

"Calm down pinky."

"Don't tell me to calm down, greeny! This is really serious! Very serious."

Ignoring their arguements, Nami spoke.

"That's why Usopp was running. To tell the villagers. But will they belive him?"

"I doubt that." Sakura sighed. "We need to wait for him, if we are gonna try to do something. Don't know about you guys, but I'm staying to help him if he wants to protect the village."

OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooO

Usopp was running towards Kaya's manor. He climbed on the usual three branch to knock on her room's window. The said girl opened it, relieved it was her pirate friend.

"Usopp-san! I thought you wouldn't come any more!" She exclaimed happily, but he couldn't bring himself to return her smile.

He put a food on her window.

"Kaya you need to leave! Klahadore isn't the one who think he is! He wants to kill you! I heard him talking with someone. The village will be attacked.!"

"U-Usopp-san, I-I can't belive you. I-I don;t want to belive you. It's It's too much." She looked down. "Klahadore wouldn't do this." Usopp clenched his teeth and grabbed her arm. Merry came fast, seeing him like kidnapping their mistress.

Usopp jumped on the window with Kaya in his arms, but she slapped him, as they landed.

"Kaya you need to listen! I wouldn't lie with something like that?!" The villagers and the bodyguards came at him, one of them shooting in his arm. He screeched, and ran away, to the beach.

His lil crew came at them.

"Luffy-san told us what happened! You are going to protect he village, right?" Tamanegi asked him, with the other two looking at him.

"No. T-That was a lie." He faked a laugh. "Captain Usopp! The always liar!"

"How could you lie with something like this! I-we think that we lost the respect for you, captain." The three boys went home.

After that, they stood on some rocks on the beach, Sakura was doing a lil surgery on his arm. She took out a medicinal pincers to took out the bullet and heal him.

"Why you lied to the boys, Usopp?" She asked while working.

"Because I don't want anything to disturb the peace of this village. I love it too much to let this happen. I will stop them before they will reach the vil-OUCH!" He yelled a bit.

"Sorry but stop moving or the healing will be more painful."

"We will help you, Usopp! Us all!" Luffy exclaimed. He looked at them with wide eyes. Zoro smirked, Luffy grinned, Nami smiled and Sakura smirked too, but she was more focused on healing the wound. After taking out the bullet, she desinfected the wound with some sanitary alcohol, healed with the Mystic Palm and bandaged his arm.

"Done! By the morning, it will be healed completly. I need my chakra for battle, if something happens. You know the best the village, so what will we do?"

He begans to explain the plan.

Meanwhile, Klahadore went to meet the Black-cat ship.

"We will attack the village at daw,no earlier, no later, got it?"

"Hai captain KURO!"

OooooooooooooooOOOOOoooooooooO

Done! Like the chapter? Hope yes. We don't have much until Baratie arc, this is almost done.

Ja ne! ^.^


	13. The battle of the two illusionists!

Hallo guys! Watcha doin? Again, having no life, I'm posting a new chapter. We are too close of Usopp being a Stray Hat crew member yay! ^^ of course we still have a lot of battles and the Baratie arc is getting near us. Ero-cook will join, we meet Chopper only later, and I still need a point where to throw my characters in an alternate universe. I think the chapters are limited so I will continue in a sequel. I can't really have an ongoing over 600 chapters story, in one book. The votes are still the same, Ace and Zoro both 3 while Marco 2. There will be some time til I close the poll bu only to let you choose your pair. And if you like another pairing than the choosen one, I will make another story for ya to like. Or I will make a challange. But not now. Now you need to enjoy the story! :D

DISCLAIMER: DON'T MAKE ME SAY THOSE DAMNED WORDS AGAIN!*cries Anime tears*

OooooooooooooooOooooooO

The black haired care-taker walked in the manor. Merry, the ram-looking butler was cleaning. He looked at the sea, awaiting for his crew to attack soon.

Meanwhile, Luffy, Zoro, Sakura, Nami and Usopp were discussing the plan.

"Well let's see what strong points we have!" The long nosed sniper said.

"I stretch!"

"I cut."

"I steal."

"I blow things up."

"I will cover and hide until the danger passes." The crew looked dangerously at Usopp, which was sweating, looking nervous.

"That's not your strong point. You are a very good sniper. You only need self-confidence. Your courage is damn missing." Sakura said, taking a pocky. "If you would not shaking all the time, you would be a very good fighter." She closed her eyes.

"She is right. We all have strong points, and weak ones. For example, I may be good at stealing but I can't bear stabbing and strong injures like Saks or Zoro do."

"Yep! I can't get focused much on a thing without my mind flying somewhere else."

"I have too much of a bad temper and pride." Zoro said. "While Luffy's weak point are the swords and sharp things. He is imune to bullets, but still he can be sliced.".

"Yeah, we all have weak and strong points. Now let's get a plan to kick his ass! SHANAROOO!" Sakura pumped her fist in her air.

OooooooooooooooOooooooooO

Klahadore looked at the sea. He saw a nice looking glass-case on a little table. He opened it so see a nice pair of glasses. He looked at Merry.

"Oh yes. Mistress Kaya bought you a new pair of glasses, as a present for being here for three years! She is so nice!"

"Yes she is." He said quietly, then smirked. He looked at the black sky. "It's crescent moon tonight. It made me feel so...alive." Merry looks confused.

"Huh?" Klahadore then drops the case and crushes it with his left foot. The butler looks at him with wide eyes. In a flash, Kuro reappears in front of him, and slashes him with his long claws, leaving him near fatal injured.

"This plan is working perfectly. I will get Kaya's inheritance after I will kill her." He let a final blow, but still he didn't kill the ram-looking butler. Kuro went upstairs, trying to kill the young lady, but he let her live a little more.

Meanwhile, the lil crew was pouring oil on the southern slope, to not let the Black-cat crew enter the village.

"Guys, I think something is not right. I smell blood everywhere and I think this is not the only enter in the village." The pinkette said smelling the iron scent with her sensible nose. Usopp's eyes widdened in realisation.

"She's right! The northen slope is not protected!" Luffy got him again, running in that direction, Usopp after him.

"I will go to the manor, to see what happened. I don't think is something nice, or someone just shared candies to someone." She sprinted towards the top of the hill. Zoro was about to go after Luffy and Usopp, when Nami pushed past him.

"My treasures!" Zoro kept sliding on the oiled slope, yelling and muttering the most un-nicely words that he had in his vocabulary.

Usopp is first to arrive there, and takes out his slinger.

"My name is Captain Usopp and I have 100.000.000 men to come and beat you up!" Jango belives it for a second but struggles and snaps out of it. The sniper knocks out some of the pirates, while Jango got out his pendulum.

During the ecounter, after failing miserably of getting over the greasy slope, after several cursing on Nami for letting him slip, and Sakura for going where she wants to, he takes out his swords and uses them to climb over the slope, and then dashing towards where the pirates would be on their way to attack the village.

Sakura entered the manor to see a bloodied butler and a staring with horror eyes Kaya at his body. Sakura's medic mode decides to kick in, so she rushed towards Merry.

"Mistress Kaya, I need your help. Please bring me some more bandages and medicine." Obeing, Kaya brought the young medic the necessary items to help healing him. Doing some handsigns, she let her palms glow a bluish green and heal Merry's wounds. Kaya's chocolate eyes widdened.

"You-You are a medic?"

Sakura smiled at her.

"Yes I am. You intend of becoming a medic too, right?" She nodded. "After finishing this mess, because that unworthy of your kindness bastards is the one who is behind this attack, want some help in training?"

"Really? I would really like it. Despite being ill, I want to be a medic, to help people to cure their illness or heal wounds. That's my dream." She let a smile.

"Then we have a deal. I will also examine you, to see what illness you have. It's not normal to not be a cure for an illness." Merry opened his eyes, feeling a bit shaken, but not that much in pain.

"Mistress Kaya, are you okay?" He asked weakly.

"I am, but you are not. Sakura-san healed you." He looked at the pinkette, who smiled.

"Arigatou. Klahadore did this. He is not the one who seems to be. He has planned from the very beginning to take over your wealth." He coughed a bit blood.

"Merry!"

"Don't worry. I stopped the internal bleeding, but he will need to cough a bit more blood, to elimine it from his body. It's just normal. Kaya, you stay with Merry. Right now he needs a friend with him. I'm going to help the others defend the village. Usopp is very confindent about keeping the peace in this village. Take care you two." She disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms petals. Kaya caught a lone petal and looked at it.

Nami arrived just in time to stop Usopp from being hypnotized. They managed to knock out some pirates, Nami and Usopp using their skills but eventualy lost it at some goons. About 30 members of the crew rushes towards the slope, but they fly back, revealing a fuming Luffy, a creepy looking Zoro with a sword on his shoulder, and a smirking Sakura, with the double bladed big scythe on her shoulder.

Nami's and Usopp's eyes widdened, she spoke.

"Y-you are that strong?"

"Hn." Sakura let out the famous Uchiha one-word answer, still looking at them, her sharingan flashing.

"Is this what the black-pirates can do? Hn. Pathetic." The cat goons were dumming at her remark. "A disapointing fight, ne guys?"

"Yep nee-chan!" Luffy grinned at her.

Kuro was frowning as making his way towards the northen slope. the crew didn't attack and he was getting impatient. He never liked to be kept waiting. Unknown to him, Tamanegi and Usopp' pirates crew were watching him.

"Guys, why is he going there? You think what Captain Usopp said..it was true?" He wishpered down to his friends.

"yes, I think so, let's go." The lil crew went there.

Meanwhile, Sakura, Zoro and Luffy were arguing with Usopp and Nami, after defeating all the pirates, minus Jango.

"YOU THREE ARE LATE!" They yelled both.

"Well sorry but I needed to heal Merry. That bastard almost killed him." The black-cat crew screeched like angry *cough* cats. "Cut it you guys. You are more useless than a bunch of rat shit!"

"I got lost." Usopp looked at Luffy.

"Well you should wait for me to tell you how to get there you idiot!" Luffy rubbed the back of his head.

"Nami pushed me to slide on that greasy slope so is NOT my fault!" Zoro fumed, Nami was looking nervous. Jango ignored their arguements and took out his pendule, and began to hypnotize the crew.

"When I say 'Jango', you will all be stronger, 1...2...JANGO!" The black-cat crew were now enraged and began to destroy everything in their way. The problem is that Luffy looked in that direction, and become enraged. He pushed past the crew, and basically ripped the cat head figurine from the ship, and broke it down.

"Wow. Nice trick. I really need to know that." Sakura whistled. Her sharingan went in the second state. "Hey you Michael Jackson! Want to see a true illusionist?" She flash-stepped in front of him, intimidating him with her red eyes. Meanwhile, the cat Nyaban brothers, Sham and Buchi began to attack Zoro, while Jango hypnotized Luffy to fall asleep, again. Sham stole two of the swordsman's swords, and with only one katana, he needed to deflect the Nyaban brother's claws.

Sakura sealed away her scythe and began a simple Taijitsu combat, with her sharingan seeing all the upcoming moves, managing to dodge all the attacks from the hypnotizator.

The Usopp crew decided to let Kaya know about it, so they rushed to the manor. They saw Kaya tending Merry. They tell her the newest news about what is happening, and Kaya decides to follow them, letting Merry in the care of another butler.

Zoro is keeping hard with only one sword, so Nami wants to get his swords for him as 'I'm sorry I made you get here late' , but Jango manages to block one of the pinkette's attacks and cut Nami on her shoulder, with his chakram.

"Nami!" Enraged, she takes out her swords, and launches them at Zoro. He looks at her.

"Sorry I can't reach yours now but try and use mine. I don't use them really often." He smirks and catches them, and began to fight them even better. Sakura bit her thumb until it drew blood, and slammed her palm on the ground, to slugs poofed from a cloud of smoke.

"Katsumi, Katsuki, you heal the orange haired girl , while you enchance my swords."

"Hai Sakura-sama!" They went towards their directions. Nami tried to get the slug off, but still let it heal her, while the other climbed on Zoro's shoulder, feeling the swords pulsating. The eyes of the engravings glowed for a second, before making a massive blow.

OoooooooooOooooooooooO

Done! This chapter is tad longer, I suck at battle scenes, so yeah, sorry for any gramatical errors now I need to leave, but yeah, I will try to enchance my writing battle scene and romantic scenes skills, since I suck at both. But I'm good at humor and gore ones. I'm a sicko :P

Ja ne guys cuz my bro is again, a pain in the ass! ^.^


	14. Kuro defeated Black-cat pirates fight

MHere is episode 14 for ya! Well, not episode but chapter. I'm at episode 14 in writing and maybe I will put two or three episodes in a single chapter for you to read. I hope you all love how I created the character's personality, hope not too OOC for OP characters.

Now, Breaking News: Man eating cactus. o.O With spikes too...ouch... actually is good and a great source of water. That if you remove the spikes. Now question: Should Sakura eat a Devil Fruit? Tell me in a veview if yes or not. I personally like Yami Yami no Mi, and Hebi Hebi no Mi. Or just choose what you want.

Now read away my chappie!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing...:"(

OooooooooooooOoooooooooooO

The black-cat crew and Jango were shaking as they heard the pirate caretaker's footsteps. Sham, Buchi and Jango stopped attacking the pink haired girl and the green haired dude. They were trembling their pants off, as he had a menancing aura around him. Sakura only looked impassive with her Sharingan still activated and the blue chakra flowing around her hands.

"The sunrise was hours ago. Why you still didn't attack the village?" His tone was cold, but calm. A deadly calm. He fixed his glasses. Sakura and Zoro smirked as his eyes landed on them. "You were held by two children?"

Jango gulped, along with the Nyaban brothers.

"It seems that If you want a job be done, you need to do it yourself." He got out two gloves with long sharp claws at the tips of it's fingers.

"B-But it's not my fault! You let the boy go when you could kill him! He got in our plans!"

"Silence!" That shut the illusionist up, but Sham and Buchi were more than mad. They rushed towards him, but he disappeared. Zoro's eyes were wide, but Sakura was focused on his footsteps. She closely watched with her sharingan every move, and copied it. She smirked.

The twins went to attack Klahadore again, but he re-appeared behind them, pointing at their face, they were sweating. Kuro's eyes landed once again on the pinkette, seeing her smirk, surpressing a chuckle. Her eyes were an unusual bloody red, with a black ringed pattern with 6 tomoes. He snorted. Brat.

Nami, despite her injuries, gets up to get Zoro his swords back. She lifts them with her feet, and threw them at her.

"Nami! Don't kick them!" He yelled, but saw the katanas flying to him. Zoro catches them, and threw Sakura's swords back at the said pinkette. The slug still stays by his side, protecting him from any injuries. Using Tiger trap, he defeats the Nyaban brothers with a single attack. Kuro is still counting minutes, while Sakura is doing a fast row hand signs. A huge water dragon slammed in the hypnotizator, sending him through 6 trees. The bastard looked a bit impressed, but shove it away.

"You know, your oh-so-fucking-famous moves are not that hard to keep it. Do more tehniques, at least I will have more things to copy. Sharingan is not called 'Copy Wheel Eye' for nothing." She chuckled, while the care-taker snorted. Jango got up and weakly, threw his chakram towards Nami, who went to wake Luffy up, pressing her foot on his face. He wakes up and, getting up, he crushed the pendulum with his teeth.

"You're okay, Luff?"

"Yes I am, Saks."

"You are alive? I saw you falling from that cliff."

"I'm not that easly killed, bastard." Luffy looked at him.

But before Kuro could kill anyone, Kaya arrives and begs him to stop. Usopp managed to save her before Kuro slashes her.

"I can't bear to see you all getting hurt because of me. Especially, you Usopp-san. Tamanegi, Sakura-san and Merry told me what happened. I did a mistake for not beliving you." Kaya said softly. Then, she turned her head to her ex-caretaker. "Please Klahadore. You can take all my wealth just to leave the village alone, please!"

"But it's not the money I only want. I also want peace. From the moment I was known as Captain Kuro, I couldn't leave in peace. I refuse to abandon my plan formed in three years of patience." Kaya takes out a riffle and points at him.

"I-If you don't tell your crew to leave I-I will kill you!"

"Kaya!" Both Sakura and Usopp yelled. Klahadore took off his gloves.

"I still remeber those three years after your father's death. When you always liked to hear what I wanted to say, when we went shopping together, when I tried so hard to make you happy..those years..spent with you..were an insult of my pirate pride!" He caught Kaya's riffle and threw it on the ground. Her chocolate eyes widdened as Usopp went to take the gun, but he reappeared behind him, with his infamous gloves on.

"You punched me quite hard that time. Let's see how much you like it." He was getting ready to kill him off, but Luffy decides to butt in along with Sakura.

Both held a blue energy ball, swirling in each directions. Part it was blue, part white since Luffy was using Haki to perform it.

"Double-Rasengan!" They yelled as Luffy used his free arm to launch themselves towards the pirate care-taker, right in the cheek where Usopp punched him yesterday. They grinned/smirked as they heard a satisfying crack, as he flew in some trees.

"Eat punches and shits, bastard!"

"SHANAROOOO!"

Zoro looked at them weird.

"I really sleep that much to miss such loud training?"

"Yep! That and becuase we use clones, teleportation and genjutsus to get away a bit to train our new tehniques. I came with the basiscs, Luffy make them even better." Sakura grinned, while Zoro sighed. Nami looked at them.

"I really need to learn that."

"Of course! Saks has a lot of tricks in her sleeves to personalize them. Like our Gomu Gomu no Fireball."

"Enough chit-chat. The fuckers are still alive." Right then, the Usopp pirates came yelling with bats and sticks, and began to beat him until he is dead. Unfortunately for them, he got up, and ignoring the lil children's screams, he looks at Luffy and Sakura.

"You two ate a Devil Fruit?" Luffy grinns.

"Yep! I'm a Rubber Man!" The black cat pirates shrieked, the horror evident on their faces. The ex-captain looked then at the other teen.

"No I haven't. I'm just that weird." She smirked as the fools were even more frightened. He looks at Jango, still beaten out by the huge splash of water.

"You do whatever takes and make Kaya sign the Will. Then kill her." He nodded, the girl's eyes widdening. Usopp clenched his teeth.

"Usopp pirates!" Three little heads turned to their long-nosed captain. "Do whatever takes to protect her! Because t-that's what we do. We pr-protect the loved ones!" Kaya's heart skipped a beat as she saw Usopp's kindness towards her. The lil crew nodded and took her hand, and lead her in the forest. What Jango didn't know, was that Sakura's clone henged to look like Kaya was going with two of them, while the true Kaya was hiding with Tamanegi else where.

Jango hypnotized Buchi to keep Zoro busy, which was far more stronger, crumpling the earth beneath his big feet.

"Kyatto Za Fuyjatta!" The Nyaban brother roared the attack,which Zoro deflected, but the area was covered in dust, so he couldn't see anything. Buchi attacks him from behind, so Zoro is now basically hanging to a cliff wall, with Buchi trying to drag him.

"An attack from behind...really cowardly." He heard the slug saying boredly. He was too busy trying to get that fat-ass off him, to wonder how that slug could basically talk. With the other leg, he kicks the cat-dude off, and using Oni Giri, he defeats him.

Zoro threw Usopp over his shoulder since he couldn't walk, and rushed where Kaya and the Usopp pirates went. They both knew the weak point of Sakura's jutsu. It could be easy defeated with a fatal blow.

Meanwhile, the straw hat pirate and his first mate were standing against captain Kuro. Luffy rushed towards him, while Sakura stood there to analyze his moves, trying to find a weak point.

Luffy tries both Gomu Gomu no Tsuchi and Gomu Gomu no Pistol, only to find both attacks dodged by him. He tries to kick and punch him, only the attacks to be deflected. Seeing this scene, the cat crew began to cheer on their captain.

"Captain Kuro! Captain Kuro!"

"Don't you understand? All the plan was to get rid of my name. I'm Klahadore now. I hate all of this 'fame'. I only want peace."

"I don't get it. Why you ever became captain Kuro from the first place if you are such a pacifist?" The pinkette rolled her crimson orbs.

He sighed and ignore her question,beginning to say another story.

"Yay story time again!"

*Flashback*

Three years ago, Captain Kuro was sailing with his crew, when they were attacked by a Marine ship. He used his strongest attack to kill all of them, only injuring one of them, the now know, Morgan Axe-hand.

"Jango!" He looked him, who nodded. He dressed one of the crewmates like him, amd hypnotized him to belive he was Kuro.

Then he used his tricks to make Morgan think he caught the Black-Cat pirate crew's infamous captain. With that, Jango was let known as the new captain, and Kuro went to be taken in by Kaya's family.

*End Flashback*

"So that's why Morgan Axe-fucker has an iron jaw? Wow he lookes like Iron Man." Luffy looked at her, raising an eyebrow. She only shrugged.

Ignoring their childish behaviour, he goes to strke Luffy, but he catches a rock to get his claws in it. Luffy breaks them, leaving a shocked crew behind him.

Meanwhile, Piiman and Tamanegi along with fake Kaya were running through the forest to distract Jango, while Ninjin and true Kaya were running on the opposite direction. The clone couldn't run fast it could or use jutsus, since it would blow up their cover and Kaya would be discovered. Piiman was about to sneeze, when Tamanegi held his nose. Jango was near them, looking for their hiding place.

While he was searching and cutting the trees to not let them possibilities to hide, Usopp and Zoro were searching for true Kaya and the Usopp pirates. Despite the clone being disposed easier, it was strong enough to not let them being killed.

Jango in the final found them, and he threatens the fake Kaya to kill one of the kids if she doesn't sign the will.

He takes outbhis pendulum to hypnotize her, but concealing her sharingan, the clone watched it. Like in a trance, she 'sign' the contract. Looking smugly, Jango takes it and looked at the 'signature' only to let his jaw fall.

'''SUCK A LEMON YOU SON OF MICHAEL JACKSON!'" Jango yelled at the fake Kaya, who flashed the Uchiha smirk before transforming back to Sakura. True Kaya along with Ninjin, Zoro and Usopp appears from the bushes, and kicks his ass.

Back at Luffy, Sakura and the bastard, his claws were cut off from his right hand. He was enraged.

"Your crew is dumb for following you like that."

"That's why they need to die. They are loud, useless and merely a tool in my hands. Now that my plan is almost ready, I don't need them anymore." He began to balance himself back and forth, leaving the crew trembling and shitting bricks in their pants.

"SHIKAKUSHI!" He disappeared in a flash, even killed some of his crew members. Luffy and Nami's eyes widden as the number of the nakamas was lowing considerably. The only lefover was a purple smoke. The attack managed to cut Luffy few times. Sakura was watching intendly with her sharingan, to copy it. Her eyes lit up, and 'accidentaly' stepped her food forward a bit, where Klahadore would go next. He tripped and fell becuase of that.

"Not nice. Not nice at all. To kill your nakama like that? I myself am a mercenary and I know how to be used as a tool. But there in the continent we have a saying: Those who break the rules are scum. But those who kill their own comrades or abandons them, are even worse. Right Luffy?"

"Yep! Even if we are a small crew, we are all very strong! We are not easy defeated and we help eachother! We are the best!" Nami smiled, but it was a bit guilty. Sakura kept her smirk on and looked at Luffy , then at Kaya, Zoro, Usopp and his crew who just returned.

"Now let's clean the mess, ne?" They got ready to the final blow. Luffy stretched his arms and threw the ex-captain in the air. Sakura chakra-jumped in the air, and combo-hitted him with several chakra punches and kicks, until she broke all his bones. Then, she punched him in the same cheek which was 'Rasengan'-ed by them earlier, sending him 5 miles in the water. She landed smoothly on the ground, and high-fived Luffy.

"And that's ladies and gentelmen we call, GOMU GOMU NO COMBO!" They yelled the last part together.

OoooooooooooooOooooooooO

Kaya was leading the straw hat pirates to a new ship, with an unmistakenly ram design.

"I designed it for lady Kaya,but we both agreed to give it to you as a gift, for saving our village." Merry smiled to them, as well Kaya. Usopp was first to hug her, then Sakura. She unsealed three scrolls and handed them to thr young heiress. Also the slug Katsuki was with her.

"I'm sorry that I can't teach you medical ninjutsu since the mess, but Katsuki there will be helping you. The first scroll is a summoning one. You will learn to summon slugs, which are good for healing. They are very good medics, and they will teach you everything you need." Katsuki went to Kaya's side, she petted it on the head. "The second contains herbs which either are using for poisons, either are for antidotes. The last one are jutsus. Again, the slugs will help you." Sorry I can't teach you. Hope you will reach your dream." Kaya hugged the pinkette back amd let her disappear in a puff of cherry blossoms on the ship, next to Zoro.

Kaya waved to them, as they sailed on the celurean blue water. She, also the Usopp pirates decided to not tell anyone in the village about it. Tamanegi also said that he wanted to continue Usopp's tradition, so he and his friends went running in tje village.

"THE PIRATES ARE COMING!"

OooooooooooOoooo

The longe chapter ever! Thank's god that we are done with the Syrup Village arc. Of course I skipped some things and I summarized three episodes, 1 hour worth of watching in one chapter.

I like Kaya, so of course I made her friend with Sakura. I saw an episode in Gravity Falls, where Stan wrote on a contract 'Suck a lemon, little man, for Gedeon, so yeah, inspiring a bit. I so liked it and I so laugjed much on it that it would break my heart to not add that scene.

I hope you like the new chappie now bye bye cuz I need my beauty sleep again, cuz is 00:04 here.

Ja ne!^•^


	15. Gaimon and his Weird Little Friends

Hello! There we have somehow a filler chapter, which is not like a filler because there exists the chapter in the canon. And you can guess who are we talking about... GAIMAN THE PLANT MINI-DUDE!

With the imitations of Orochimaru's experiments,or like the animals in Avatar Legend of Aang cartoon...yeah I laughed my ass off when I saw that dude :))))). Well enjoy the new chapter since I can update.

OooooooooOooooo

While Usopp was daydreaming, Luffy looked at the around, and his eyes lit.

"Hey! Nowthat we are five, we should make a Jolly Roger. Something cool!" Luffy exclaimed. Sakura took some pocky from her pockets, and nodded.

"Don't worry! I have 50 years of experience in art and painting!" Usopp yelled, while the two girls looked at him.

"You are 17 like me and Luff. How can you actually have 50 years of experience?" Sakura answered him, then continued. ''It would be cooler to be 69." She smirked, eating her second box of pocky. Nami sighed, while Zoro smirked.

"What? What means '69'?" Luffy asked them, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing buddy, nothing." The pinkette snickered. Usopp took out the paint brushes and the paint cans and began to design a Jolly Roger for the straw-hat crew. Like the sails, the Jolly Roger was representing a classic grinning skull, with two bones crossed at the back of it, wearing Luffy's infamous straw hat.

"Nice. So what's the next destination?

"I heard that there is a Treasure Island. We can go there and see it. But I also heard that there is a restless spirit of the island which scares away all the pirates who dares to step their feet." Nami explained, as Luffy and Usopp were hugging onto eachother. Sakura and Zoro looked bored.

"Still we can try. What do you say, captain?"

"Of course! Screw the scariness. We are going there to find the treasure!" Nami's eyes flashed in Beli form, as she sailed towards the island at full speed.

Once arrived there, they were greeted by weird animals, mostly mutant hybrids.

"Awwwww so cute. They look like one of Orochimaru's failed test-tube experiments but they are still cute!" Sakura said hugging a bat/panda in her arms.

"Awww I agree. Look at this little bunny!" Nami held a bunny/snake hybrid, unknown to her.

"Eh you know that is part snake, right?" Her chocolate eyes wide in realisation as the bunny hissed. She dropped in on the ground with an 'eek!'. Sakura laughed.

"I said we should camp here since is darkening, then searching for the treasure in the morning." Nami suggested, everyone agreeing with it. Sakura used her Fire Breath to makea fire.

"I can't sleep. I feel someone watching me." Sakura looked around, only to find Luffy looking at her, with sharp eyes, very closely at her, like he would need glasses. "Luff, why are you looking at me like that?" She grew scared as he took a knife.

"I will eat you since your hair is looking like cotton candy!" He exclaimed, and Sakura yelled. Her screams stopped as she saw the others laufhing with tears in their eyes.

"So much for being ninja!" Zoro was basically laughing hard, rolling on the ground.

"Ye-yeah! Priceless!" Nami laughed as well, as Sakura huffed.

"Well, I'm sorry but we are really not alone on this island, besides the animals." She glared.

"Yeah sure-AHHHH!" Nami let out a yell, as a couple of arrows were shot at them, also some rocks.

"Told ya. Who are you? Get outta here before I make you shit bricks and I make you ate them!"

_"I am the spirit o-of this i-sland. I'm Kami-sama!" The voice in the bushes said, a bit intimidated by the tone of the pinkette._

_"And I'm Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber now get out! Kami-sama wouldn't call himself 'kami-sama'." She said bored. The whatever was there was running fast in the bushes, Luffy, Nami, Sakura and Usopp after it. Zoro fell alseep since he is the number one lazy ass._

_They caught it, well him, near a mountain. He was tanned, a huge green afro haircut, beard and black unibrow. The weirdest feature was that he was blocked in a box._

_"Who are you?_"

"M-my name is-" He sighed defeated. "My name is Gaimon. I am the keeper of this island."

"My name is Luffy and these are Sakura, Nami and Usopp. We also have our other crewmate Zoro, but-" Luffy was cut off by a familliar voice. The said guy came golding onto his head.

"I'm right here. So this is the dude?"

"Yep." Sakura looked then at Gaimon. "Not to be rude but, why are you in a box?"

He sighed heavly and looked at them.

"Twenty years ago, me and my crew arrived here, searching for the treasure. Since we didn't find it, they decided to get ready to leave, but I still stayed to search. I climbed on the cliff, and found 5 treasure boxes, but when I wanted to get them, I fell from the cliff, and landed in this stupid box! I'm there for twenty years! I can't even get out and my body would be destroyes if someone would cut the box!''

"Wow, twenty years are...pretty much." Nami remarked. Luffy, Sakura and Zoro tried to get him out of the box, but in vain. They panted.

Luffy then used his Devil Fruit powers to launch himself on the cliff, seeing the famous boxes, but only to be empty. Someone took the treasure before them and left the empty boxes there.

"This is just plain weird. Like putting an empty milk box back in the fridge. Damn annoying." Sakura huffed.

"Hey! You can join our crew!" Luffy looked towards the bush-looking dude.

"Really? That would be awesome!" His eyes were filled with tears. "But I can't. I still have the animals to take care of and protect them." They nodded at his decision, and went on the ship.

"Bye!" They exchanged theirgoodbye's, and Gaimon waved his hand at the departing ship.

OooooooooooooooOoooo

Another shortie. But how I said, a filler. Then we have more action, fights and and-

Krieg:- Me in action.

Me- Yeah sure NOT! You are only there to get your ass kicked so shut up!

Krieg- Whatever I'm outta here! *leaves*

Me- Always stuck with asses. Now bye bye and maybe if you are reviewing, I will post another long chapter!

Ja ne! ^^


	16. Famous Cook! Sanji of the sea restaurant

Hello faithful readers! There's a new brand chapter. How I said, I will post another (this) chapter.

Gin- Took you long enough

Me- Try to upddate the chapters in one day, plus chores plus a pain in the ass aka. my lil bro.

Gin-I'm part of Krieg's pirates, I'm his right hand! I need to do even more things than you, and I am much stronger than you.

Me- You know that...I basically can kill you right now, right?

Gin- *snorts*

Me- *smirks* I love tormeting people. Not you guys, people who appreciate my work :D R and R ^^

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

oooooooOooooooOooooo

Sakura and Nami just entered their room. The room was half baby blue, half crimson red. Nami's side had numerous maps, her oak wood bed with blue beddings, a writer desk filled with papers, scrolls, inks, writing instruments, few bo staffs leaned against the wall, which was decorated by maps. Her part also had a drawer, where her clothes were nicely arranged in it. Sakura's part was well,...not. Her walls were a crimson red, a balck maghony bed with crimson beddings, a make-up table, rock band posters, weapons, ammos, bullets everywhere on the table.

The drawer was filled with clothes basically dumped in, a sock somewhere, a lipstick under the pillow...well that's Saks for you. A soccer or a basket ball somewhere else too...

Anyways, they just took a shower, and picked out some outfits.

"So...what do you want to wear? I want to stylize you." Sakura grinned at her. Nami backed away a bit.

"Please not. I don't want to look like an emo princess or something."

"First of all, motherfucking princess. That's what I am. So please.. and I'm gonna not style you emo. Just a normal look. Please..." Sakura just took out her biggest weapon. Puppy eyes no jutsu! Nami sighed defeated.

"Fine.."

"Yay! Don't worry I grew up with two artists. They rubbed it on me." She said taking out her make-up pencils and and Iron curler. Normally, she couldn't use it since no electricity on the ship, but she is energy herself.

She curled Nami's short cropped hair, and used chakra to make it grew longer, to her chest. She applied discret make-up and pink gloss. Nami gasped as she saw herself in the mirror.

"Not too bad for an emo princess, ne?"

"Wow I like it! You are now, my personal stylist!"

"Well duh babe, now the outfit!" She rumaged through Nami's dresser, she cringed as seeing disorder. She picked out three outfits: a blue capri with a green camisole and brown sandals, a black long sleeved shirt and light pink pants with black sneakers, and a blue short sleeved shirt, white shorts which reached her knees and blue flats.

"You have talent for this. I never picked my clothes like this. I would usually match the green camisole with the pink pants."

"Well you can't say that they are not matching. Just that kind of blue basically goes with everything since is close to black. Now pick." Nami picked the one with green camisole and went to change. She put her bo staff in her shirt.

"Now..you know is your turn, right?"

"Okay!" She sat at the make-up table, and let Nami stylize her. She pulled Sakura's hair out of her ponytail and brushed her pink and black locks.

"Hey you can make your hair grow fast?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I have an idea." Nami pulled out a scrissors and cut her hair, a bit past her shoulders. She spiked and applied black eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner and lipstick.

"Well now I look more than ever like an emo princess."

"And your not done!" She picked out Sakura's set of chakra piercings she got from Pein. Two snake bites under her lips, two in her lips, one in her tongue, two in her left eyebrow, one in her nose and 6 in each ear.

"I fucking love you darling." Sakura picked out a bloody red tube top which ended before her belly button, where she had one more piercing, black trashed skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, black boots, and finger-less punching gloves with steel on the knuckles. She had her utility belt, double dagger, medic bag and katanas, plus some poison pills hidden behind the collar of her jacket.

"How do I look?" Nami still twirled in the mirror.

"If wouldn't like you-know-what, I would rape you. Now come on." The orange haired girl laughed at her words and went out.

Sakura took out the hidden bottle of sake and two cups, then jumped where Zoro was sleeping. He just woke up from his dream, when he saw the tormenting pink haired girl there, with a smirk on her black lips.

"What are you doing here?"

"Remember when I told ya that we will share the bottle later if you don't chirp about it to Nami?" He nodded. "Well now is the later, and maybe you can tell me what's troubling you? Is clear that you have something on your green weed head of yours so spill." She sat down and poured sake in the cups. Sakura also took out some pocky and began to eat.

"Well, when I was about 12 years old..."

*Flashback*

A twelve years old boy with green hair and two black katanas rushed towards a door of a dojo. He knocked on the door fast and loud, only to be greeted by a tall pale man with round glasses and a smile on his face.

"With what I can help you, little boy?"

"I'm not little! I wanna challange you in a sword fight because I'm the best swordsman in the area!" The boy demanded, the man chuckled.

"How about you sparring with my most prized pupil?" He nodded, with determination in his eyes. "Very well." He lead him in the dojo, where a lot of students trained with bamboo swords. A girl with charcoal black eyes and blue hair came.

"This is my daughter and my strongest pupil, Kuina." She looked blankly at him.

"A girl? I will finish this easy." Zoro said, picking a lot of swords. Their spar begun, and Kuina defeated him with single swing. Because of that lose, he remained at the dojo to begin his training.

After some time, after rigurous and brutal trainings, Zoro went to challange Kuina for the 2000th time, again losing.

"Your weak and pathetic." She is on her way to the dojo, when she hears her father and one of the sensei talking. She approaches the door, trying to eavesdrope.

"Kuina is very skilled in the arts of sword wielding. She manages to take out even adults, some of the best swordmaster in the areas. Indeed a prodigy."

"She can't be the greatest. She is a girl, so a woman, and women are not fir for sword wielding." Kuina slamms the door open.

"Kuina, is not polite to eavesdrope."

"I can't be swordwoman? Then what wit so much training? Why?!" She rushed out crying, where Zoro finds her in the middle of night, carring two black katanas.

Her eyes landed on his swords. Wiping away her tears, she got up.

"One more fight. With true katanas." Zoro looked at her, but nodded. She returned with a white katana , Wado Ichimonji, the family's greatest pride. Zoro, using two swords, couldn't hold up against her too much, so he colappsed, defeated for the 2001th time.

Kuina told Zoro what her father said.

"You are an idiot! You just deated me and still you say you can't be a sword wielder? That's just bullshit!" The blue-haired girl looked at him with wide eyes. Then, he continued. "Let's make a promise here and now. That we will both try and be the best swordsman in the world, than fight tonsee who's the best!" Kuina shook his hand, in sign of 'challange accepted'

*End Flashback*

"But short time after that, Kuina died strangely, and I trained more than hard. Her father gave me her sword, and after 7 or 8 years, I left to try to find the most powerful swordsman in the world, and defeat him to can keep my promise to Kuina."

"Well that's sad. Except the part when you were a big prat and got your ass pawned by a girl for 2001 times. That's sad buddy. No wonder you are troubled." She chuckled, but it sopped feeling his glare.

"Well if you didn't lose so much times, you wouldn't be that strong you are now. There is a saying: From a victory, you don't learn anything. But from a lose, you learn 1000 lessons." He raised a green eyebrow at her.

"Don't look at me like that. I read it on a fortune cookie, thank you very much."

"You know.. let's try to not argue that much anymore. I'm getting tired to find lizards in my coffee early morning and to slip on a banana peel everytime I go to the bathroom."

"Okay buddy. No more pranks. But don't call me pinky, okay?"

"Very well. But why you hate that nickname that much?"

"Sasori no Danna used to call me that. He was always a bastard and always tried to find a way to kill me with his death trainings. But, about two years ago, he was killed. From that day, a despised that nickname. Only Kisame is using it to tease me, but he always ends up in six walls, so consider lucky that I used nickname payback than brute force on you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You have a fucked up life too, it seems."

"Yeah, a shit." She said taking the last sip of sake, but theybehard a lod explosion. Both looked around to see Luffy and Usopp trying out their new cannon. Unknown to them, someone was hit.

Meanwhile, someone attacked their ship, while Luffy and the long-nosed boy about adding a cooker on their.

Both Zoro and Sakura went to check what happens, and Zoro's eyes wide in realisation.

"Oi Johnny! What are you doing here and where is Yosaku?"

"Z-Zoro-aniki! You are a pirate?"

"Yes I am now." The sniper and the captain came out.

"Eh, what happened?"

"You! You hit Yosaku!" The guy with black sunglasses yelled at him.

"Me?"

"Yes!" They all glared at Luffy and Usopp. Johnny lead them where his friend, who was a sickly white and had a lot of injuries."Let me check him." Sakura pulled her now a bit short hair in a ponytail and examined him. His friend tried to disturb her, but Zoro wacked him on the head.

"She is a medic, idiot, she can help him." Sakura looked better at him, and then at Usopp and Luffy.

"Bring me fast some limes. He has scurvy and the limes have a lot of Vitamin C in them." Luffy and Usopp obeyed her words and get her the fruits, which imediatly made him feel better. Yosaku woken up in a jump and danced with his partner, when a Marine Ship was anchoring next to them, near the floating Baratie restaurant.

Lieutenant Fullbody took his date in a boat and ordrers the ship to sunk Going Merry. Johnny was insulted that the Lieutenant took him as weak retards, so he threw a mass of Wanted! posters. Sakura and Nami's eyes landed on the same poster. While Nami was looking at it with hate, Sakura looked at it with a confused look.

'T-That's my godfather?' She quickly dismissed the thoughts. Sakura looked at Nami, giving her the 'we need to talk' kind of look. She nodded and went in a futher corner of the ship.

Luffy caught a cannonball, but accidentaly dropped it to land in the Red Leg Zeff's cabin,which angered the ex-captain. Luffy was put to work as a chore-boy or as a waiter, to can pay for the damages, after he cleared that not because of him, he lost his leg. Meanwhile, the infamous lieutenant got in a fight with Sanji, the famous cook of Baratie floating restaurant.

OoooooooooOooooooO

Done! Hope you like it. Also a truce between the Saks and Zoro, bits of past revealed and also more than bits of ... well we will see later since the arc is only at the beginning. I also want to clarify some things. There will not be lemons in any of the stories since I am not a pervert, though I write them all inside my head... yeah again, no life. 2. NOT Yaoi cuz I really don't like those pairings. That doesn't mean I didn't read any of that type of stories, which I liked, but it was only mild.

Now try and vote on the poll, if you don't like the pairing I want to use so bye bye.

Ja ne! :D


	17. Dracule Mihawk: The strongest swordsman!

Hello folks! There is a new chapter for you to enjoy! Thanks the one who reviewed! Also I'm listening Linkin' Park now, one of my favourite bands. Yeah they made a temporary truce, but I can say that it will not last too long. :)

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

OooooooooooooooOoooooo

"Customers are our gods. They are always right. We treat our customers with the most respect." A strong voice said. Patty, one of the chefs of the floating restaurant, Baratie. He went out of the bathroom and got ready to serve any clients, when he saw Sanji holding up in the air the Lieutenant Fullbody.

"Sanji! What are you doing here with our customer!" Patty yelled enraged, while Sanji dropped him on the floor.

"This 'customer' as you put in, messed with the food. No one mess with the food." The blonde argued with him more, while the straw hats entered and sat down at a table.

Suddenly, a Marine soldier came rushing.

"One of Krieg's pirates killed 6 Marine soldiers!" The clients, well execept of the straw-hats of course, screamed and/or fainted. The Marine guy was shot right after that, by the same guy. He just sat at a table, and Patty came at him.

"I need food."

"Well, excuse me, but you have money?" The chef asked.

"A bullet in the forehead is enough?" He said aiming his riffle between Patty's eyes. Enraged he slammed Gin in the floor, and threw him outside, with the help of Carne, another chef. Fullbody huffed angrily and stormed out, muttering something about 'This restaurant is like a ship full of pirates.'

Luffy came and sneaked outside, to find Sanji giving the pirate a plate of rice and a flass of water, which he took gratefuly. He ate fast, and after that, the cook took the dishes and the glass and ditched them in the sea.

"Hey!" Sanji looked at Luffy, after he lit a cigarette. "Wanna join my crew? We need a chef if we want to go the Grand Line." Gin paled.

"No thanks. I have my reasons." He continued smoking, until Zeff came to put Luffy to work. While he was getting some orders, he saw his friends, eating at a table.

"Nani?! You eat lunch without me?!" Sakura raised a perfect pink eyebrow.

"Well buddy, if you would just sat on your ass not playing with the cannon, you woukd eat food, not bring it." The straw hat huffed angrily, and decided to spike Zoro's drink. He wouldn't dare to spike Sakura's since he would get through some walls and maybe back to Syrup Village. The swordsmaster somehow saw it and made Luffy drink.

Nami was laughing hard slamming her hand on the table, while Sakura smirked, drinking sake.

After pouring some wine in a woman's glass, Sanji's eyes landed on the pinkette and the orangette, and out of nowhere he took a red rose and took their hands in his, and fell to one knee.

"Oh fair maidens you just my day even more brighter seeing your beautiful faces! Kami-sama just sent Ying Yang to me!" Nami was blushing a bit, smiling, while Sakura kept her infamous smirk.

"Well, handsome, you know.. this food is soo expensive..." Sakura pouted, raising his chin, his eyes were hearts, her face close to him.

"Oh don't worry Fallen Angel, you and Tenshi can eat there free." Sakura high-fived Nami under the table. Sakura leaned down to kiss him, but much to his dismay, she kissed the top of his nose, making him faint. Sakura and Nami laughed loudly, while Zoro and Usopp were fumming.

"Good play Saks."

"Well duh." Nami looked then at Sakura, with a glint in her eyes.

"Well I forgot something on the ship, sorry." She rushed outside.

"Something's off about her, don't you think?"

"No I don't think so." Sakura looked at the cup of sake in front of her. "I'm going to take some air on the roof. Be right back."

Sanji just woken up when in the place of the two girls were empty seats and some cherry blossom petals, as leftover of Sakura's teleportation jutsu.

The said pinkette sat on the rooftop, remembering the conversation with their navigator earlier.

*Flashback*

Nami and Sakura retreaded in a further corner of the ship, so their nakamas couldn't hear them.

"So what do you wanted to talk about?"

"You know man from the Wanted poster, Arlong?" Nami looked at her weird.

"Yeah, you can say that. But I despise him the most." She clenched her fists.

"Oh..why?"

"Because, he killed my mother and and took over my village. That's why I need 100.000.000 Beli, to buy over the village. But why do you ask? He destroyed your family too?"

"No, not really." She took a sharp breath. "Before leaving the continent, I was arguing with my dad. He accidentaly let slip some things I wish I never heard." Sakura let a tear escape from the corner of her eyes. "I don't really now what happened but I need to ask him for that. He is...my godfather." Nami laughed hysterically, but faded as Sakura was looking down.

"Oh, you are serious. It's just weird since Arlong always despised human beings."

"Well my father locked away my memories when I was 3 years old, to think that I never grew up with a mother. I was very furious and that's why I came. To find out things about my mom...and to break the genjutsu barrier which divide the seas and the contient."

"Well, it seems that you have a messed up life too."

"Yeah, if you kill him, try at least to wait until I get what I need, okay?" Nami sighed.

"Fine. But don't tell anything the others, okay?"

"Okay." They hugged for a moment, and joined the rest of the crew.

*End Flashback*

'I hope this lil journey will not be useless and messed up.' She though sadly, when a huge pirate ship with Don Krieg's Jolly Roger anchored near the restaurant. The same dude, Gin and his captain entered in Baratie. 'Something's not smelling right there.'

Sanji, knowing how to be hungry and not eat for very much days, he brings food to the pirate captain, which recovers his forces. After wiping his mouth, he gets up.

"Nice restaurant, nice ship. It seems that I will need to take this over!" The customers began to panic and scream, while Zeff came with a huge sack of food, which put it in front of Krieg.

"Nani?! You know he will take our restaurant after he gets power!" One of the chefs yelled at their boss.

"That only if he dares to. I know how to not eat days in row. I created this restaurant to serve food to anybody hungry." Zeff grumbled while retreating. Krieg took it to his men, which ate happily, but their joy faded as they heard him mentioning that they are going to Grand Line again.

The straw hat pirates minus Nami headed outside, along with Sakura who just jumped down from the roof, and helped Yosaku and Johnny from the water. Nami tricked them to be pushed from the fish in the water. Meanwhile, Gin is apologizing to the chefs.

"I'm sorry about his behaviour. I wouldn't bring him here if I knew this would happen. That day on Grand Line, was a fortune one. We barely escaped alive. Two swings of a single man and all our 5- warships were reduced to nothing." All were jaw slacked with eyes wide in horror. "Only two yellow eyes, like a hawk's."

"He is the man I'm searching for." Sakura looked at Zoro.

"Hawkeyes." Gin nodded.

When Krieg was ready to attack the restaurant, the said swordsmaster Shichibukai was approaching them in a coffin-like boat.

"Y-You followed us! Why?!"

"I was bored." Zoro stepped forward.

"I challange you to a fight! You seem to not have anything to do, why we don't fight?"

"I pity you. You are still weak. But why not?" Zoro gets out all his three swords, and attacks with one of his strongest attacks, Oni Giri, which he defeated with his pocket knife. The green-haired's eyes were wide, now seeing the huge gap between their power. Sakura's Magenkyo Sharingan was sharply looking at their moves. Hawkeyes was sure a Haki user. She sensed a concentred amount of Haki in the eyes area, hence the name Hawkeyes.

At a moment, Dracule's toy pierced in Zoro's chest.

"Are you not going to back away? My knife will go through your heart if you not to."

"If death is alternative to lose, then I choose to die."

'Interesting. The kid better die than living with a regret. Very well."

"Tell me your name!"

"Roronoa Zoro!"

"Very well, Roronoa Zoro! Now you will see the true power of the strongest swordsman in the world!" He takes out his Yoru big sword, while Zoro gets ready his Tiger trap, which don't even land a hit on him, because he was too fast, and slashed him.

"So I lost." He got up, and stand straight for him to get the final blow, but it never came. The pink haired crewmate was deflecting the huge sword with her own twin katanas, enfulged with blue electric ribbons. Amber met ruby eyes. Yosaku and Johnny took him away from the custom battle field.

"I will not let you hurt my nakamas! Raikiri!" The powerful attack caught him off guard, landing and damaging his blade.

"You have the Devil Eyes? The only owner from the seas disappeared long time ago. No one knows where."

They were all amazed to see the pink haired teen keeping in speed with the legendary shichibukai, even landing hits and damaging the blade. The sound of the clinging metal echoed the whole area. A powerful blow sent the pinkette meters away, but she landed on the water, like it was solid. She did several handsigns a huge water dragon with the aspect of a snake slammed in him. The lack of oxygene weakened the swordsman a bit.

'Okay, what to do? I can't risk using too much chakra. My network has been fucked up since arriving here. The only thing I can do is..'

After another long row of handsingns, she yelled.

"AMATERASU!" She covered her right eye, while her left bled as everything around him was enfulged in black flames. To her dismay, He jumped right before being burned and raised his sword to attack, but she held her twin katanas in a cross, to shield herself. Their swords were clinging once again, and the fight went until both were sweating bullets and barely had any powers left.

"Kid, tell me your name, and I will remember it. You are the only one who managed to stand that much in a fight with me."

"Uchiha Sakura!" She let out a few strong blows again, deflected with not too much ease, since he was weaken, by the strongest swordsman. The fight stopped, as they bowed.

"Uchiha. Yes, I think I met an Uchiha before, the previous owner of the Devil Eyes."

"He was my father. He is still alive."

"Very well." He turned around to leave.

"Wait! You were not after my head?!" Krieg asked/yelled after him.

"Yes. But I had too much fun." With that he left. Luffy launched himself towards Sakura.

"You're okay?"

"Yes." Screeching, she healed her wounds.

"You should go with Zoro, Usopp and Yosaku. I will deal with this now."

"No. I'm your first mate, partner in crime, so I will help you clean this mess." She smiled at him, while he grinned, and turned his head to see Zeff.

"Hey old man! If I save the restaurant, I can leave?" He nodded and grunted. "Yay! Come nee-chan let's kick his ass!" He yelled, while akura grinned, after wiping the blood from her eyes, as leftover of the Amaterasu.

OooooooooooooooooooooooO

If this chapter is not long enough for you, that I will eat my shoes. Now Ja ne cuz I gotta go! ^.^


	18. The battle of the Floating Restaurant

Hello guys and gals. Sorry for being a bitch about not updating earlier but I just began the hell hole so I can't update that early, or maybe it will interupt my daily update. About, the poll, I'm being a bitch so I changed it into a blind poll. You will see the results after is done. The votes are still the same, except for a LuffySaku fan, where we have 1 vote. There's the brand new chappie, which I hope you will enjoy.

DISCALIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ONE PIECE!

OooooooooooooooooOoooooooooO

Yosaku, Johnny and Usopp left to search for Nami, along with the injured Zoro, while Sakura and Luffy remained to take care of Krieg and his goons. Sakura had a blank face as she wiped the blood from her face,an aftermath of using Amaterasu, the 'Eternal Black Flames'. Luffy grinned and got ready to face Don Krieg, along with his first mate.

"We will return to Grand Line, and with a ship like this, no one will attack us!"

"But what if Hawkeyes or someone stronger will come and-" His crewmate's talk stopped as Krieg shot him.

"Mihawk must have eaten a Devil Fruit, or else he couldn't cut the ship in half so easy, and there are many Devil Fruit users on the Grand Line. I had men, I had ships, power, but I didn't have knowledge about that place. Red Leg Zeff survievd a year in that hell. He must have a journal about everything."

"If you want the journal, you need to get through us, first." Zeff said, with his usually grumbly voice.

"Gladly."

"Open the fins!" Sanji commanded to the chefs, and two wooden fins-like platforms raised, where the battle will be held.

Pearl, he came from underwater and was accidentaly hit by Luffy, who was deflected by Krieg. His nose bled, and the dude began to panic, setting himself on fire. Sanji had a hard time trying to defend his fire attacks, and was nearly burnt, if the pinkette didn't came to get a nice burn on her fore arm. In anger, she sent a chakra filled fist towards his strong chest plate, breaking it with ease.

"Eat your own fire you baby bastard!" Sanji's eyes widdened.

"Oh Fallen Angel you saved me!" His eyes were now hearts.

"Cut the crap it's annoying!"

He shook his head and stood up, and got ready for round two with the freak-dude, but Zeff was held captive by Gin, so he needed to take the hits.

'I can't let the old hag die!'

*Flashback*

Little Sanji was in the kitchen of a cruise ship, along with the other chefs.

"My dream is to find All Blue! The sea where all the seas, North Blue, East Blue, West Blue and South Blue meets!"

The other chefs began to laugh.

"A waste dream like that is not true. Too beautiful to be true!" They continued laughing as the lil blond huffed. They began to eat the leftovers, but he threw them to garbage.

Suddenly, they were attacked by the Cook Pirates, with Zeff Red Leg as their captain. They robbed the guests on the ship, while Sanji tried to hide. He was soon discovered by them.

"I-I can't die! At least not before I see All Blue!"

Zeff's crew mates laughed at him ,but he only grunted, as always. A huge wave threw Sanji from the ship, and the captain jumps after him, much to his crew's shock.

In the water, his leg is caught by a wreckage of the ship. He cuts his leg off with an anchor, and swims after the drowning Sanji.

He wakes up on a rocky island in the missle of the sea, with only the 'old fart' as company. They are the only two survivors. With a bag of food enough for 5 days, he goes to the other part of the island, waiting for a ship. He shares the food in rates, enough to last for 20 days.

On the 47th day, he has nothing to eat, and barely alive. He goes to Zeff's side, and spots his large bag of 'food'. He takes out a knife, and cut it open, only to reveal much gold and jewelries, he looks up at him with wide eyes, as his left leg was missing, and he haven't ate anything.

That teaches him a good surviving lesson.

*End Flashback*

Sanji wakes out of his flashback.

"I will not let the old man die, and neither let take over the restaurant, or else I will not be able to repay the old man's favor!"

Pearl looks at him bored.

"I'm so sorry but this restaurant is out of business and now it will become a pirate ship!"

"GOMU GOMU NO-ONOO!" Luffy, enraged, destroyed the entire fin og the Baratie. He was fumming, as Sakura smirked at him.

"Nice timing lil captain."

"Well duh. I think is foolish to die for a ship." He said looking towards Sanji.

"What? You are foolish!" They began to argue, but it was calmed as Pearl got ready to land a strike, but stopped by Gin and his heavy iron ball.

"Gin?! What do you think are you doing?" His captain yelled outraged.

"With all respect, Don Krieg, I want to be the one who defeats and kills him." He spoke emotionless. Despite being injured they both fought, while the two teens went to held up against Krieg.

After few more fights, Sanji's pinned down by Gin, awaiting for the final blow, but it was held up since Gin began to cry.

"Due to all respect, I CAN'T KILL THIS MAN!"

"GIN! You dare to betray me? Well... that's a problem, which will be easy solved. All take your gas masks. Gin, you throw yours! Be ready from the poisonous gas, MH5!" He launched the bomb, and Luffy got just in time to masks for Sanji and Gin. Sakura just folded her arms, looking bored. Luffy saw out of nowhere a mask, and quickly put it on, but saw his nakama mask-less.

"Saks!"

"Don't worry Luff. Just put that on your face." He sighed, somewhat unsure, but put the mask on his face. Krieg released the gas bomb which held a sickly green poison. When the gas vanished, Gin was a sicly white, barely brearhing, still he held tight the mask on Sanji's face. Luffy then looked at Sakura, who looked normal.

"H-How?"

"My body eliminates anorganic and dangerous organic substances. Poisons, gas or liquid, are basically denied. No use of poisons." She grinned, and looked at Gin and Sanji.

"I can save him. We just need to take him up to can extract the poison. I will need 4 or 5 basins for it. Then I will make an antidot."

"That's no use. The poison will spread and he has exactly 2 hours to live." Krieg said cruelly.

"Then I will make it in an hour and half." She went over where they stood, put a hand on Sanji's shoulder and held Gin, and transported them on the roof tops. Patty and Carne came to help with the things ordered by the pinkette. They laid the patient down, and she quickly made a fast examination.

"The poison is made basically from a poisonous sea plant, which grows in warm places. The roots are used for cooking, but the leaves and the flowers and toxic. Hold him down hard. His body may deny my chakra and he will start to convulse." She quicly made the handsigns to appear a yellowish bubble on her hand. She began to extract the poison from his lungs.

They had a hard time keeping him down until she finished, but she get it done not for really long time.

She retreated her bubble, where was now an amount of dark green liquid flowing inside it.

"He is now outside of any dangers. Keep him up until I make an antidot." She dashed towards the kitchen, but she was stopped as a bullet went through her head.

"SAKURAA!" Luffy yelled as she colapssed on the floor, barely alive. He was enraged. Sakura was like a sister to him, best friend and first mate. NO ONE hurts her in his watch. Krieg got out his famous spear which Luffy kept punching the blade. After 5 attacks and blows, the blade broke up.

Sanji went to help the half-dead pinkette, while watching the fight in amazement. Zeff looked down at him.

"No matter how much weapons would come Krieg with, the will of these kids is far more powerful than his strongest weapon." Zeff commented, as watching the fight, and seeing Sakura's wounds slowly glowing green, as an result of auto-healing.

"You are now weapon-less. Now you will pay for attacking my nakama!" He launched himself towards him.

"My armor is impenetrable! Nothing can break it!" He laughed.

"GOMU GOMU NO BRAZOOKA!" He used one of his famous attacks, but infused with chakra, which he realeased at once, in his armor, breaking it and knocking him out.

A purple diamond appeared on the pink haired girl's forehead, black ribbons flowed around her, the wounds glowing, the bullet was turn to ashes and all the wounds repaired, until no cut was visible. But she was still unconscious.

Gin woke up too, and he went straight to Krieg, and got ready a boat for all of them.

"Thank you for making me realise. Straw hat, you and your friends earned my respect, and I hope we will see eachother in Grand Line. "Also thank her for me, for saving my life." All waved their hands, as they departed.

Meanwhile, Sakura was resting while Luffy and Sanji were in the dinning room, eating. They all spit the soup made by Sanji, so angrily he leaves. Luffy takes a dish as well,but unknown to them, the blonde chef was eavesdropping.

"But is really good."

"Oh but everyone likes his cooking. His dishes are very famous among the chefs. A prodigy of cooking." Zeff commented.

"Then why?-"

"Because he wouldn't leave. He already payed the debth by helping me and the restaurant. He wishes to accomplish a dream, and being here will only stop himself from doing that." Sanji evident heard that, because they heard his footsteps depart away.

In his room, he took a deep breath. He decided. He will go with Luffy. But more eager to see Nami again. He also liked the pink one, but she was more violent, and more strong headed. He took a cigarette, before going to meet Luffy, in the same place he helped Gin.

"I decided. I will join your crew."

"Really? That's awesome! But what is your dream?"

"You heard about All Blue?" Luffy shook his head. "Well it's a place where fish from all the seas are meeting! A paradise for a sea cooker."

"Hey guys." A new yet familliar voice greet them. The pinkette was smiling at them, with now warm green eyes, a twinkle they hadn't seen until now.

"Hey Saks. Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Nah too boring. Better chat than staring at the ceiling." She said taking some of her infamous pocky. Luffy hung his head. And the world said he was a reckless idiot. "So what are you chatting 'bout?"

Before Sanji could open his mouth, Luffy opened his again.

"Sanji agreed to join us!" Sakura looked at him.

"Really? That's nice. Well, I think is my job to welcome you on the crew too, since I'm the second in command."

"Thank you, dearest Yami no Tenshi-chan!" Sakura blushed a bit.

"No problem. Shouldn't we go? To find Nami, I think."

"Of course! Let's find Nami-san!" He rushed in an other direction, they sweadropped.

At the departure, the cooks looked at Sanji for a second with hate, before Patty, Carne and the others to burst in tears. He did the same. Even Zeff shed tears.

"A man should leave without a word, not with a river of tears." He said jokingly. They all sailed, along with Yosaku, which lead to the destination: Arlong Park.

OooooooooooooooooOoooo

Done! Sorry I can't stay and chat since I need to go to school, and I am tired. Ja ne! ^•^


	19. The Witch of Cocoyashi village!

Hello! There's the 19th chappie, wow almost 20 o.O and this just passed the other one, in reviews, followers and favourites! :D Here is the new chappie, which I will try to make longer. The votes are still the same, I need more reviews and now let's enjoy the new chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARU-CHAN OR ONE PIECE! T^T

OoooooooooooooooO

Sakura was resting inside the cabin ,while Luffy, Sanji and Yosaku were having lunch. She was pretty tired from the battles with Hawkeyes, Krieg's dummies and saving Gin. Her arriving here just fucked up her chakra network, and there will be sometime until she will get used with it. The pinkette closed her eyes and let herself fall in a deep slumber.

*Flashback*

"It's a girl!" A pink haired woman with bright green eyes held a baby with half-black and half-pink hair in a blanket in her arms. A black haired man with onyx colored eyes sat besides her, and looked smiling at the baby, giving her wife a kiss on her forehead.

"How should we name her?" The man asked.

"I don't know, Madara."

"I say her name should be Sakura." A new gruffly voice came in the Hospital room. He was tall, a weird shade of blue, he was a merman. "Her hair is like yours, almost, Tsume-chan."

"A very nice name! You want to be her godfather, Arlong?" The merman looked at the two Uchihas, then at the baby, with a geuniune smile.

"Of course!" He took the baby in his large arms, she began to giggle.

"She likes you."

"Here, Uncle is right here, little sea princess."

*End Flashback*

Sakura woke up suddenly, sweating, with wide eyes.

_'Inner, do you...do you think the dream was from my past?'_

**'Well, first of all, you mean 'our' past. And, belive it or not, I really don't know. You should wait until we arrive at Arlong's Park. Maybe he can explain some things to us.'  
**

_'You know... for the first time you actually said something useful.'_ Her inner crossed her arms over her large chest and huffed. Sighing, the pink haired girl got up and went outside, only to find Yosaku and Luffy arguing over food. Actually, their bickering was the reason she woke up.

"Can you tell me what in the name of Jashin-sama is happening here?"

"Oh uh hey Saks we just..."

"Cut the crap Luffs, I don't care. I just had the strangest dream and I really need some sake and pocky." She sunk in a chair, taking a box of pocky and a bottle of sake.

"Need coffee, Sakura-chan? It would help." Sanji offered, but she shook her head, as gulping the whole bottle on her throat.

"Hey, how do you think mermen or mermaids look like?" A perverted grin creeped on the cook's face, as he imagined both Nami and Sakura with a tail and tiny bikini tops, he almost had a nose-bleed.

Luffy took a notebook and a pencil and began to draw. After finishing he showed them his master piece. Sakura laughed hysterically, maybe the alcohol helped her a bit too, as she saw the drawing. It was tehnically a regular fish with two legs added on a side of it's body. They looked at Sakura.

"No more sake until her euphory vanishes." The group nodded, and Sakura stopped lauging.

"Wow Luffs, you are better than Picasso, Michelangelo and Da Vinci togheter!" She said with sarcasm evident in her voice. The straw hat just rubbed the back of his neck, and tried again to draw a merman.

"One of the most dangerous things on the Grand Line, are the Shichibukais. They are like gouvernement's dogs, and usually catch the pirates with healty amounts of bounty on their heads. One of them was Hawkeyes, the one you came at tie with it." Yosaku explained looking at Sakura. "And the other we will meet should be Arlong, who took over already 20 villages since he came to East Blue. Their power is far superiors than the humans. They are really racists and only respect their kin." Sakura frowned.

Meanwhile, the same old merman was talking with the Marine captain Nezumi, offering him a huge amount of cash, in exchange of not being chased by the Marine. He the corrupt captain departed, leaving a smirking Arlong behind.

As Nami approaches Arlong Park, a little boy with a katana steps in front of her.

"Move! I will avenge my father's death by killing Arlong!" He yelled, but the orangette took her bo staff from her camisole and wacked him on the head, knocking him down. She took a stack of cash and handed it to him.

"Take this and take care of yourself." She said emotionlessly, before entering the fishman place.

While Nami was busy there, Usopp, Johnny and Zoro were approaching the park too, their boat being spotted by two mermen. Zoro got up and took out his three swords, but Johnny and Usopp tied him.

"Damnit untie me! I swear you will got it after I'm free!" As the two mermen went towards them, the two free dudes jumped out of the water, forgeting the swordsman there, who yelled outraged. The two fishmen went and brought the lil boat and shoved the guy in front of their captain, while other two chased after Johnny and Usopp, who hid behind some houses.

A woman with blue hair, tan skin and tattoos shoved the enemies away, while the sniper of the Straw Hat crew was unconscious. He woke up in a house, only to be greeted by a voice.

"Of your appearence, you really look like a merman."

He huffed.

"Well sorry but I am not."

"Of course not. If you would be, you would be dead by now."

"T-the mermen, they are gone?"

"Yes, I shoved them away."

They had lunch along with a little boy, who began to cry. His father was killed by Arlong and his pirates. His hand tightened on his katana.

"I-I will get avenge on my father! But that witch stopped me in doing that!"

"She did well to stop you. How I know her, it's just normal. You should go to your okaa-san. She misses you and probably is worried about you." He nodded and wiped away his tears, before dashing from the house, towards his.

"But who is this witch?"

"Nami, my sister." Usopp's charcoal eyes widdened.

OooooooooooooooooooO

I'm a bitch. But that's my business, to get you in a cliffie and just to beg to me to post a longer chapter. Well not really. The thing is that I need to go to bathroom and I'm in school now. I will have a lot of exams, especially the lingvistic and math so yeah... I need to learn a lot. Until then...Ja ne! ^.^


	20. Nami and Nojiko's past!

My faithful readers here I am again! The 20th freakish chapter! I'm more than so so so so so sorry that I couldn't update but is a shit-tard the fact my time is limited and my homeworks...well not. My damned teachers are keeping giving us a lot of work. But.. theres a good part. From the beginning of the school, I barely had a headache, which on holiday keeps bugging me, EVERY FUCKING DAY! NOT NORMAL! Plus, I have the feeling my math grades will incrase, since we have a new teacher, which explains our lessons very good. Also, 1+1=10. How? Well let me explain. The computer uses only the binary numbers, 0 and 1. There is no number 2, so we use the binary cifers to write it. There we have 10. I don't really know how to explain this, plus this is avaible only when using binary cifres, so yeah. Our math teach is very cool.

Second fact. I found some Toushiro and Sakura, Ace and Sakura, Kaname x Sakura, Byakuya and Sakura and Luffy and Sakura fanarts. Sooooo nice! You won't really find much and you need to be very very selective when searching.

Until now, well this is the last time I let you know the current votes, we have:

4 votes for AceSaku

3 votes for ZoroSaku

2 votes for MarcoSaku

1 vote for LuffySaku

Well sleepy head still has two votes, marimo still three, straw hat only one, but Ace got one more. From this moment, this is a Blind Poll, you can't see the votes to come with a fake account and vote the same character.

Now...well enjoy the new chapter, please tell me if I am somewhere wrong, and PM me if you want to help me with some facts since I'm not really far with the canon.

OooooooooooooooOoooooooO

The green haired swordsman was brought to Arlong Park by two of his minions. The purple skinned fishman looked down at him.

"So what is a mere human doing outside my lands?"

"I was tied to boat, fish sticks."

Arlong snorted. This human was a pain in the ass.

"You really should know how to respect your superiors, brat."

"Superiors? Well I don't think that so, bastard." He spat at him.

"All the humans are inferior to us, fishmen. The Goza village is completly destroyed by our far more superior power."

"So it means that I am inferior, captain?" A new voice asked.

"You are an almost unique exception, Nami." Zoro's eyes widden as his ex-crewmate came from the shadows.

"And who would be the other exception?"

"Why my ex-officer of course. Raitsume-chan had inhuman strength and unusual healing abbilities. She could make trees grow from nothing and make wood and crystal columns from thin air. She and my goddaughter of course." He said proudly, but dropped with a frown.

'Saku-chan, where your mother and idiot-of-a-father brought you away from us?'

Sakura's words echoed in Nami's head. To wait until she gets what she needs before killing him. Well, a bit selfish. But she could understand her. Her only family owed her explanations.

"Nami! How could you betray us!?" She walked over to him.

"Betray? I only joined because we had similar interests. I never planned to join you, Luffy and Sakura. I am Arlong's officer from when I was a kid." Nami said, smirking and showing the tattoo on her shoulder.

The fishmen's years perched as hearing Sakura's name.

"So backstab huh? I don't understand why you would join them when you don't like to see people die." Zoro smirked, before letting himself falling in the water, sinking.

1...2...3...

Nami dived in the water to bring the green-haired swordsman, back. The crew shoot at her dirty glares as she put Zoro down, who had a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Just lock him up in a cage." They obeyed their officer, while she retreated.

Meanwhile, on the sea with Luffy, his first mate , cook and Yosaku...

Sakura grunted as she poured some green tea, since Sanji, Yosaku and Luffy took away her sake, since she had too much.

"Don't be angry, Sakura-chan. Tea is better than sake. And more healthier, since you are a doctor."

She only shot him a dirty look. "Fuck you." She grunted again, as pouring more tea, too much for the glass, so it fell. The pinkette glared at the cup and table, like they took away her beloved sake. She began to chew on some pocky sticks.

The trio sighed. Luffy was getting ready to gulp down a whole pork steak, when they felt a huge sea-cow under them.

"What the-!" The animal got up on the water, and looked with hungry eyes at the food on their table. Sanji got up with a plate and went to it.

"You want food? I see your hungry." He spoke gently at the sea animal.

"Such love!" Yosaku exclaimed at the sight of the scene.

"Well you don't get anything!" He kicked him in his nose with his 'Black Leg Style'. The one of the Bounty Hunter duo fell.

"Where is the love! Where's the compasion!?"

A lighting bulb appeared above Luffy and Sakura's heads. Sakura jumped on the creature's head, and attached chakra strings, while Luffy whipped it with his rubber arms, to bring them faster at the destination.

"So ingenious SAKURA-SWAN!" Sanji had hearts in his eyes. The said pinkette smirked as masterfully twisted the strings. She recognized familiar chakra far at the little island which seemed to grow in size as they got near.

Sakura helped Yosaku to jump on the land, since the stupid cow was crashing them to the island. Sanji and Luffy then followed.

As they tried to find the way to Cocoyashi village, Arlong got up with two or three of his best men and went to the certain village. Nami walked in Zoro's cell, with some keys in her hand and his swords in the other. The said swordsman looked up at her, as she threw the keys in his cage.

"Hurry up. Arlong might come back." With that, the orange haired girl went out, heading to the same village. Zoro smirked as he picked up the keys and sheated the swords.

As he exited the cell, he was surronded by several fishmen, ready to strike him, until he took out his swords, and killed all of them, at least knocking them off. The swordsman layed on a deck chair, and picked up a blue button up shirt.

"Hn. It's way too quiet." The silence was disturbed by a voice.

"Hey, who are you?" Zoro climbed on the wall, to see an octopus-like fishman. "You are a marine? Or maybe a guest?"

"Guest? Oh yeah I am a guest. I need to arrive fast on the Cocoyashi village. But who are you?"

"My name is Hatchan, but friends call me Hatchi. I am a fishman, but I look more like a human, right?"

"Yeah right. Hey, can you help me arrive there?"

"Of course! Hop in the jug!" He did as the fishman told to, and he lead the way. The dude was nice, but way not too bright. If Sakura was here, she would laugh non-stop for more than half an hour.

As both Zoro and the rest of the Straw Hats was heading to the respective village, Arlong arrived before them, and picked up Ganzo, the mayor of the village, by his collar.

"You own weapons. You know what is the meaning of owning weapons?"

"I just have them. I can't use them and neither I can defeat you with just one sword."

"That doesn't matter. You may payed the tributes, but owning a weapon means resistence and rebellion." He raised high the old man and slammed him in the ground, cracking the ground beneath him. Before giving the final strike, a little iron ball hit him on the head, but it only made him turn around, to see a boy around the age of 17 with long nose and a slingshot.

"I am Captain Usopp! The best sniper of the East Blue!" The fishmen laughed at him, while Nami's sister facepalmed herself.

The long-nosed boy used his sling-shot moves against Chew, Arlong's first mate, ineffective. Seeing that, he cowers in fear and he tried to run, only to be caught by him.

Chew tied him and brought Usopp at the Arlong's park. Their eyes widdened at the mass of bloodied corpses. The captain picked one of it.

"What demon would do this?! Come one talk to me! Who did this?!" He shook the fishman, his eyes pure shock and horror.

"R-Roronoa Zo-Zoro." He said weakly.

Usopp also looked very shocked. He knew that his crewmate was strong, but not really like this.

"It seems that the green-haired guy was the infamous pirate hunter. But what is he doing here and how he escaped?"

"Maybe Nami freed him. She saved him from drowning. She is a traitor."

"Don't even try to make this kind of accusations on me again, Kuroobi. I am not a traitor." The said girl spoke coldly. She just returned from her adoptive mother's grave, where she put some flowers on.

"Really? Prove it. Kill the long nosed guy." She nodded, while Usopp was basically shaking in fear. Johnny was watching the scene behind some bushes, clenching his teeth.

"Very well." She went over to him, with a pummel in her hands. "I'm sorry" She wishpered before stabbing him and letting him fall in the water. The one of the pirate hunting duo dashed to search for his partner and the Straw Hats.

"Now I see you are not a traitor, Nami. Welcome to the crew, again." He stuck his fist for her to bump against, but she only shoved him away.

"I'm not here to join you, and you know that very well."

Kuroobi only snorted, Arlong smirked.

Meanwhile with the black haired dude with sunglasses, he was running only to bump in the guys he wanted to find. He stopped and panted. The other stopped.

"U-Usopp is dead!"

"NANI!?" All except Sakura yelled. She had her Magenkyo on, and tried to search for his chakra.

"Nami killed him."

"No! I will not belive this!" Luffy yelled, while Sanji was rolling on the floor with rivers of tears. The pinkette rolled her eyes.

"Because is not true."

"Yes it is woman! I saw it with my own eyes!" Johnny yelled in her face. She just kicked him in the next tree. It hurt like hell. For him.

"Don't yell in my face again if you want to live. Ally or not. You saw it with regular eyes. You don't have doujitsu to see underneath the underneath like me so shut the fuck up. I can still feel his chakra. Weak, but still I can. If I didn't knew her better, she would kill him. But since I know her well enough, Nami basically saved his life and made him leave the Arlong Park." She asked cooly, shoving her hands in her pocket, swinging her bangs from her eyes. "Right, Usopp?" She ponted at a cloaked figure covered in sea weeds.

"I am- I am still alive?"

"Yes you are. Let me examine you." The long nosed boy got our from the things and let the pinkette check on him. That until Nami herself appeared.

"Nami!" Luffy exclaimed at her sight. She only sighed.

"Stay out from my business. It's not your concern the side I choosed so sod off." She looked then at Sakura. "I will keep my promise, Saks. Don't worry." She gave a barely visible smile before leaving, using one of Sakura's flower teleportation tehniques, only using tangerine flowers, instead of cherry blossoms.

"Even bad Nami-swan looks like a flower in bloom!" Sanji was dreaming again.

"Shut up ero-cook. We need to focus on getting her back, since our captain wants only her as a navigator."

"No one asked you, marimo!"

The blonde cook and the green swordsman glared lighting at eachother. Sakura sweat dropped.

"When me and Zoro were arguing like that...we were THAT annoying?"

Luffy nodded.

"Well yeah..." She walked over to them, and wacked the guys over the head.

"Oi what the hell woman?" Zoro asked rubbing his sore head.

"Why Saku-chwan?! Why?!"

"You are annoying and we are dealing with serious situations so stop acting like fucking kids and focus on the problem!"

"Hai hai Sakura-swan!" Zoro snorted.

"Whatever."

"Hn." Sakura looked around, only to feel an unknown chakra presence.

"So my sister was making mess, huh? I am Nojiko, Nami's sister, but you already know me, eh Usopp?" The gray/blue haired woman said.

"y-yeah."

"Nice too meet you Nojiko-san." The straw hat boy grinned at her.

"So nice meeting you Nojiko-swan!" Sanji again had heart eyes and began to roll on the ground.

"Don't mind Sanji, he's a pervert. Anyways, can you tell us Nami is that way? She told me somethings, but only the principal ideas.

"Of course." She sighed. "Me and Nami grew up together with our adoptive mother, Belle-Mere. She was a Marine officer or a captain, I don't know exactly. Despite being poor, we always had fun and she took always care of us. Everything was nice until Arlong and his crew of pirates came to our village and killed our mother, and took over the town. Nami made a deal with Arlong to buy the village with 100.000.000 belis, from his claws."

"Belle-Mere? Such a nice name..it means 'beautiful mother' in french." Sakura said, while looking at her. "Where is Arlong Park? I want personally to fight him." She smirked.

"You are out of your minds, but what are we waiting for?" Zoro exclaimed, while getting ready his swords. Nojiko smirked and lead them to the long awaited place.

OoooooooooooOooooooooO

Done! There is the 20th chapter, almost half of the arc, which will be done soon. I really had much homeworks so I will try to not make big gaps between updating. If you have questions, ask me, if you want to yell at me, feel free to. Now, if you are don't nice I will make the next five chapters each 100 words, as a punishment so try to not curse and swear, choose your words.

Well Ja ne!^°^


	21. Bits of past and Fighting spree

Hello guys! There is the new chapter yay! And before to kill me because I haven't updated for some time, let me say the reasons. I had a lot of work and school, damn them, I got angry when I heard Notch was gonna sell Minecraft to Microsoft. WHAT THE HELL!? It's only get more worse. Also version 1.8 is out, and how much I heard, bye bye Steve, because there is a new character instead of him.

Thanks for the reviews, follows and blah blah blah , I hope you will enjoy this brand new chapter, freshly written how much I enjoyed writing it.

As for fanarts, type these on DeviantART: Sakura crossover and Sakura Harry Potter...You can find a Harry/Saku, some Vampire Knight/Saku as Shiki/Saku but only one pic, two or three Zero/Saku, maybe few Kaname/Saku. Then, Byakuya/Saku I found some, lots of Sebastian/Saku, Toshiro Hitsugaya/Saku, two or three Luffy/Saku and few Ace/Saku. Just to know, a few links and try to search too, and if you saw something new, PM me.

?q=sakura+haruno+crossover&offset=48

And Sakura's outfit before timeskip. I already know how to make that secvence there, how to leave, what will be during it and how to get her meet the Straw Hats again.

art/Scene-Sakura-401727635

Well it's similar how I wanted, except she has black high-lights in my imagination. Anyways, this is the way she looks like now, the face I mean. The outfit is at your imagination, the one I'm describing is mine. Now enjoy and review! BUT DON'T SWEAR I WILL BREAK YOU!

I also don't own anything.

OooooooooooooOoooooo

Nami's chocolate eyes widdened as the Marine Nezumi took away all her money bags she stole over the years. The villagers, enraged, went to run after him.

"Don't go! He and Arlong will kill you!"

"Don't tell us what to do, witch! You chose that monster as your captain betraying us!"

She was shaking, wiping away her tears. The village will be destroyed. Then he though about Luffy and the Straw Hats...man, she missed them. The only place in 8 years she felt like laughing, smiling, the only place where she truly smiled and could be herself. What they got instead? Of course she sparred Usopp's life, Zoro's too, but she only spoke badly, stole their ship and turned her back. A guilty pang pressed in her guts. They were not gonna forgive her.

Meanwhile, the others were walking along with Nojiko, only Sakura was jumping from branch to branch, the usual style for a ninja back at her home.

"Oi Sakura, you know you look like a squirell while jumping like that?"

"Well let me answer you with a question: You know you look really dumb trying to not get lost, but you always get?" She smirked.

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

Johnny and Yosaku looked at them, then at Luffy.

"What are they saying?"

"Well, Zoro says: Shut up, it's not funny, at which she replays with a chuckle and says: Well you begun. It's better to look like a squirel than moving like an old man playing soccer. Then Zoro said: Soccer? Which she says: A game. Then he looks away saying:Whatever."

"How you could get a full conversation out of 5 words?" Usopp asked.

"Spend sometime with them, get more pissed off and you need one year in one day of experience." The straw hat grinned at the side of the Arlong Park, he jumped forward on the nearest branch of the building, along with his first mate. Sakura's smirk faded as she fell off her branch, holding her head.

*Flashback*

"Mommy! Daddy! Uncle! Can I go with Hatchi to Cocoyashi village?" A 2 years old girl with pink and black hair jumped up and down, clutching to her mother's medic apron, her dark green eyes shining like emaralds. The octopus fishman followed behind, rubbing the back of his head, with one of his tentacles.

Arlong chuckled and picked the little girl up, putting her on his shoulder.

"Why you want to go there little sea mermaid?"

"Because I met two friends there!" She beamed, almost falling from the tall fishman chief shoulder.

"Friends? I hope they are not boys." Madara grunted but still smiled.

"No they aren't! They are two girls in the tangerine orchard! Can I? Please?"

Raitsume smiled at her warmly, while looking up at her.

"Of course you can, sweeheart, but come home by 9 pm."

"Hai!" The girl jumped off his shoulder and rushed with Hatchi towards the floating jug.

"This little girl has more spirit than the whole Fire Country." The Uchiha matriarch chuckled, Madara put an arm around her shoulders.

"Well, she is your daughter after all. Madara, you are gonna take my strongest fighter anytime soon, right?" The said Uchiha looked at him, then at his wife.

"I want to see my clan. Me and Raitsume found the way back. I miss my brother and my family, my friends, and Sakura hasn't seen her clan. She needs to know her heritage, and Hashirama would be only happy to meet his little niece."

"I understand. Only to know, I will miss you and the little mermaid. I have the feeling that I will see her again. Tsume-chan, let the things you want to give her later in your room. I have a bad feeling."

*End Flashback*

The pinkette clutched her head, as a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Sakura-hime, are you feeling okay?" The blonde cook looked at her with concern, instead of the loving gleam.

"Y-Yes I am, Sanji-san. Thank you." She smiled weakly, before launching herself where her captain was, stuck in a block of cement. The cruel fishman threw Luffy in the sea, Sakura's green eyes flashing red.

"Luffy! My godfather or not, you are gonna pay for this!" Arlong's black eyes widdened at the sight of his goddaughter, before he was threw in a wall, by the angry pink haired girl.

"Sa-Sakura-hime?!" The fishmen yelled, but she ignored them, her body enfluging in black flame marks burning her skin. She grinned wickedly, before taking out her twin battle axes.

The captain got up and wiped away the blood drawing in the corner of his mouth.

Meanwhile, Hatchan was assaulted by Zoro, who sliced the tips of his hair.

"Hey! The little mermaid just came back and you come and fight me!?"

He ignored all the yells and kept attacking. The octopus fishman took out his six swords and began to counter attack.

As the metal sword clinging echoed through the park, the green haired swordsman stopped attacking as he clutched his wounds.

"Zoro-aniki!" Yosaku and Johnny ran to his side.

"Why you don't put a better fight? Hatchan is really disappointed in this one. I'm the best swordsman with my Rokutoryu tehniques!"

"No way!" Yosaku yelled at him, while Johnny helped Zoro up.

"Zoro-aniki is the best! He can't be beaten!"

As the fight begun, Usopp was running from Chew, his stamina running low.

"You shouldn't run away. It's still weird that you are alive." The long nosed guy ran away from him, ocasionaly panting and using his slingshot to throw some pinballs at the fishman.

"I'm the great captain Usopp! I can't be caught!"

Ooooooooooooooooo

I'm a lil bitch for cutting right here, but yeah. Please R and R , don't be a lazy ass! :D


	22. Final battles- The fishmen defeated!

Hello again! Sorry for the late update, but I had much to do, I still have. I just gave my 1/3 simulation for the final exams, our teacher didn't even told us! Well, if she had told us, I would forget imediatly everything and get a bad grade. I hope you like my newest story, dedicated to Vampiremisress96 because of her reviews. Well enjoy the new chappie while you can!

Also I added Kid on the poll...YOU JUST FUCKIN' CHANGING MY ANIME CRUSHES! More often than I change my socks. Believe it or not...I like all those pairings and I have good news for Ace/Saku fans since he got 7 votes.

Really now, enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

"I was expecting a better fight from the pirate hunter Zoro! But can't really especially when you are a mere human." Hatchan jumped on the roof, chuckling, annoying the green-haired swordsmaster. His vission began to blur, he looked around to see a pissed-off octopus fishman, Arlong and Sakura were still fighting, Sanji looked over at him for a moment.

The blonde cook looked at him. He gasped as a kick sent him thorugh the wall.

"I'm level 40 karate artist. I can't be defeated by a human like you. Weak and pathetic." He laughed as Sanji got up. He lits a cigarette, and looks at him.

"Your kicks may be level 40. But Zeff's are level 400!" They began to fight again.

Meanwhile, Genzo and Nojiko dove on a pool, to try to get Luffy up. Bubbles came out from his mouth, he was barely breathing.

"Damn him and his Devil Fruit."

"You can't blame the boy for this, Nojiko." The blue-gray haired woman sighed and sat on a thinking position.

Back at Arlong's park, Zoro gets up, still shaking and barely standing on his feet.

"Johnny, Yosaku..lend me your swords."

"Hai Zoro-aniki!" They tossed the swords to him.

"No use! You will always be weaker than me! You have only two arms and my swords weigh 300 each!"

"A sword without grace, it's not powerful at all!"

"Tako Ashi Kiken! (Octopus Leg Hanger)" The octopus dashed towards him.

"Toro Nagashi!" He slashed him across his chest.

"H-How?"

"Get up. We are not done yet."

Hatchan grunted and got up.

"Roku-tou no Wa-ru-tsu! (Six-Swords Waltz)" He twirled his swords above his head. Zoro leaps up to knock all Hatchi's swords, and began to use his arms.

"Tatsumaki!" Using the attack, Zoro sends him flying in the air, falling to his knees, victoriously.

His head quickly turned to see Kuroobi attack, but denied as Sanji sent a kick towards the merman, in the water.

The blonde cook looks at Genzo and Nojiko, and kicked his shoes and jacket to get Luffy out of the water. The karate fishman grinned.

"You really think that you can defeat me in our natural element? There's no chance of winning in water against us." Kuroobi laughed cruelly and used his hand to hand combat.

Zoro was down, snoring almost as he won the battle against Hatchan. Arlong snorted as one of his best fighters had been defeated by the ex-pirate hunter. His gaze landed on Sakura, who breathed heavly. She was attacking spontanously, not calm and calculated as usual.

He wiped the strand of blood coming from the corner of his mouth.

"You really want to do this, little sea princess? You want to kill me?"

She went off her raged state and calmed down, as a memory flashed.

*Flashback*

"Come on, you need to do it better of you want to kick down the tree!" Kuroobi yelled as the little pink haired girl was sweating as she sent series of punches and kicks towards the poor tree.

"I'm trying!" In rage, she sent a chakra-filled kick and the tree broke down. She smirked, while Kuroobi nodded approvingly. Arlong came out of nowhere and clapped his hands.

"Uncle!" The bright mood took over little Sakura as she jumped in his arms, hugging him.

"Hello little sea mermaid. How's your training?"

"She is doing very well. But she attacks blindly, she need to control them."

"Yeah yeah yeah I know it. 'Zen' Yammmm." She mockingly closed her eyes.

"It's not 'Yammmm' it's 'Ommmmm'"

"Whatever." Sakura rolled her emarald orbs.

"Sakura, you shouldn't talk like this." The chief fishman warned her.

"Okay!" Grinning, she jumped down.

"Now that your training is done, want to collect some herbs for your mom? She needs some for the medical bay."

"Hai!" She chakra rushed to the Arlong Park, Arlong chuckled as the pink seahorse was beaming all the way there.

*End Flashback*

"Tell me."

"Huh?" She stopped her attacks.

"Why you don't remember us? What really happened after you went to the continent back?" Sakura shook her head, and wiped away her sweat.

"I can't really remember. Dad told me that he erased my memories so I couldn't remember who is my mother. Though I keep having random flashbacks." Arlong grunted under his breath something like 'Stupid Uchiha, doing this to the little sea princess.'

"You really are like Raitsume, you want revenge about what is happening here. But before to continue the fight, I want you to know that you always were and always be the light of this crew. But this doesn't means that I will hold back."

"Hn." Sakura smirked and flashed her Sharingan.

Meanwhile, Sanji kept kicking Kuroobi in his gills, making him breathing hard. After a final blow, Kuroobi is defeated, lying unconscious out of the water. Kicking the block of cement, Luffy is fred and went to help Sakura, both of them grinned at eachother,

"So you are still alive, strawhat? It seems that this will be a good battle, don't you think, sea mermaid?"

"Of course. Come on, Luffs!"

"Yep!"

Luffy began to form a bluish white ball in Sakura's hand, which grew bigger in size as Sakura's chakra was enfulging both of them. A huge energy ball was held by their hands.

"ODAIME RASENGAN!" Sanji, Zoro and Nami's eyes widdened as the attack impacted on the fishman, sending them three in a room filled with papers and maps.

"Are these guys that strong?"

"Yes ero-cook, they are and they are not afraid to show it in public. They can make quite a show."

"ERO-COOK!? YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT, SHITTY MARIMO!" Despite their states, they argued and glared daggers at eachother, while the mikan-haired girl wacked them over the head.

"You can't really shut up, right?!"

Zoro grunted while Sanji looked at her with hearts in his eyes.

"Anything for you, Nami-chan!"

She sighed.

Back at the fight, Arlong's beady black eyes widdened as Luffy began to destroy more and more scrolls and maps, enraging him.

"What are you doing?! Eight years of performance are there!"

"Well Nami is our navigator."

"Yours?! She is my officer! The kid has talent, which can't be wasted on your useless crew!"

"Useless crew?!" Both Sakura and Luffy yelled enraged as the map destruction began again.

Usopp was breathing hard as he won against Chew, using his sling-shot moves and pranks. His eyes widdened as he heard a 'GOMU GOMU NO ONO/CHIDORI!' and Arlong was sent crashing in the ground.

Nami rushed to Sakura to give her a hug.

"Thank you, Saks."

"No problem Mi!" The pinkette grinned.

"Such a nice moment!" Sanji cried with joyful tears.

Zoro got up smirking and slammed his fists against Sakura and Luffy's fists.

Nezumi was chased away by some angry villagers, so the money that Nami had stolen over the years were taken by Genzo to begin the contruction of the village.

"Say Nami, are you gonna stay and join us?" She looked at the straw hat.

"You can't really refuse him. Either join or he will be on your head far more you ever wanted." The green haired swordsman looked at her. The mikan-haired girl sighed.

"Fine, can't really do anything else."

"Yay Nami joins us!" Sanji joined the captain at his happy dance, with his own noddle one.

"Saks, can you come a bit? I wanna show you something."

"Sure." The others looked at the two girls departed from them, towards the intact part of the base.

"Wait here." The pinkette unfolded a scroll from her utility belt and gave to Arlong, before he was taken off by the marines.

"What you gave him?"

"A little gift. He may be an asshole but he is my godfather after all. He was not bad while I was there. Some memories came back."

"Oh. Anyways we are here." Nami lead her further in the base, at a door with a cherry blossom branch at the entrance. She opened the door to see different things, medical supplies, and all. On the night table near the bed was a framed picture. A woman with long pink hair, a green diamond on her forehead and bright green eyes smiled, along with a man with long spiky black hair and onyx eyes, holding a pink and black haired baby. In the background were younger fishmen part of Arlong's crew. Sakura's hand traced on the glassed photo's surface.

"T-This is my mother." Nami put a hand on her shoulder, and took a glance at the photo.

"Those are your parents?"

"Yeah..." Her eyes landed on a yellowish-white letter. She opened it.

'Dear Sakura,

I don't know if Arlong was right but if you find this letter, then he was.

Don't be mad at your dad for erasing your memories. They were painful

so I told him to. Even thought I will be dead, I still love you. I'm sorry that

I couldn't watch you grow, that I couldn't see you use your sharingan for the first

time, that you met my uncle and your grandfather, I'm sorry for all. I want you to have some

things which I hope you will like, and I hope you will enjoy them.

With Love, Your mother Raitsume.

P.S.: When I roll in my grave, I know that you will be the same little troublemaker I were

in my childhood, along with Bellemere.

"Nami, you knew that we were friends back then with Nojiko and your mom was friends with mine?" 1...2...3...

"Damnit I knew I knew you from somewhere! How I could be soooo blind! I learned from you the tree-walking and shits like that! Now I remember!"

"Haha I just got my memories back. Though I had that feeling too. Deja vu..."

"Yeah... Now go and see what auntie left you."

"Auntie?"

"Yeah she was my aunt figure. Nojiko knew her better though."

"The world is damn small." Sakura shook her head and went to a chest. Her heart ached to destroy the beautiful ornated chest but she sighed. Using her chakra scalpel, she broke the locket. The first thing she picked out was two bounty wanted poster. Above Raitsume's picture it wrote: Wanted Dead or Alive: Raitsume Senju, 478.000.000 beli, and above Madara's smirking one, Wanted Dead or Alive: Madara Uchiha, 500.000.000 beli.

"What the fuck?! What did they do to get such a big bounty?"

"Don't ask me. Let's see another thing." Next she picked a necklace, with a tangerine charm. "I think you should get this Nami. This was your mother's. And it's a tangerine."

"Thank you!" She glomped on the younger girl, and put the necklace around her neck. The next thing was a scroll. It held different pots with herbs, medical intruments, and a neko ANBU mask.

"She was a medic, right? Always when I was sick, auntie brought me some nice medicine, which it didn't tasted bad, like the most of them. Sakura nodded and picked out a journal. It held different tehniques, from elemental to doujitsu, taijitsu based and random things.

"Nami you need to see this. Hair color changing jutsu! So cool!"

"No way?! Try it!"

"Kay. Snake, wolf, ox, ram! Shinobi Art: Disguise no Jutsu!" Her hair was now a similar shade of Nami's only with some black streaks, and darker.

"Wow. Let me try it too! Shinobi Art: Disguise no Jutsu!" Nami's hair was now bubblegum pink.

"Way too cool. And I found the wood release and ice release! Huh what's this?" The pinkette picked a beautiful rich blue box with golden mermaids and pearls on it. Nami's eyes were now belis. Sakura opened the box to see a blue weird looking fruit, unlike the usually swirls, it was made from water drops.

"A devil fruit?"

"It seems so..."

"Well eat it. We don't know what is it but if your mother told you to ave it, then she didn't thought to let it as a decorating item."

"Alright." She took the weird looking fruit and took a bite. She swallowed it, and coughed. "It tasted like shit." She grunted.

"Well duh you really expected to taste as strawberries?"

"Not really. So what kind of fruit is this?"

"Well it may be something close to water or something. Maybe is a Logia."

"Well let's get outta here and try it then." The mikan-haired gitl nodded and saw the crew ready to get on the ship.

"Soooo you see something new on us?" Nami grinned.

No you are beautiful as ever Nami-swan and Saku-chwan!" Sanji did his trademark noodle dance, while the girls sighed. Usopp looked better at them.

"You changed your hair colors. How?"

"We found a diary filled with battle tehniques and jutsus owned by auntie Tsume, Sakura's mom. We found out that we are cousins! Also Sakura found a Devil Fruit, isn't that awesome?!"

"Yes it is!" Luffy patted Sakura's back hard enough to make her fall in the water.

"Idiot she ate a Devil Fruit!" The all exclaimed, but Sakura's head went up from the water.

"Why are you yelling?"

"Well Luffy drown- how you can swim?"

"Don't ask me- aaaahhhhh!" She raised her 'legs' which were replaced by a long tail. It was black with a light gray in the front like her trashed jeans, a spiky belt at the beggining, and a black spiky choker at the end of it, with two rings-like piercing on her left fin.

"You are a mermaid! And I was sure it was a Logia type!"

"Even as a mermaid you look like a punker." Zoro snickered but was shoved away by Sanji.

"Don't listen to the stupid marimo! You look beautiful as always!"

"Thanks guys now can you get me outta here?"

"Of course." Luffy stretched his arms and picked her up by her shoulders, and got her on the ship. Once she was dried off, her legs appeared again.

"Now Luffy, where we should head off?" He only grinned.

OoooooooOooooooooO

Hey! It's done, sorry for putting too much spotlight on Sakura or something but this is a Saku-centric. Also who plays Mincraft, PM me for some gaming buddy cuz It's boring to not know anyone. Also tell me of you know how to make heads and mod items.

Well I'm off. Bye!

Ja ne!


	23. Loguetown: The Alpha and Omega

Soooooo Logue Town arc! Can I deserve a double Congratulations? Well of course. Because it's weekend, I will try to post, but don't worry if I will update late.

I want to thank the sweetcheeks who favourited and/or followed my stories.

Followers:

Adaya Black

Daxen123

Forbbidentofly

Hershey kurl

Kuroi yuki-chan

Livebloodlove

Mrdeadeye890

Neonkill

Nuricchi

Selphina

Shadow D. Princess

The All Powerful Genie God

TsubakiNara

Tsuki-hime otaku for life XD

Wargetter

XxDarkCrimson97xX

ZamuZ

flying-pandacornasus

heavydestro

hellangelXrena

koffeejinx

nakamura1miu

omegazeroinfi

pensuka

s87griffin

vampiremisress96

Thank you all soooooo much! And also the one who favorited my story! ^^

Blackgaz22

Evilshallprevail

Following not leading

Forbbidentofly

Freddie4153

HappyEndingsFtw

Hershey gurl

Kuroi yuki-chan

Livebloodlove

Neonkill

RainbowShits

Selphina

Tsuki-hime otaku for life XD

Wargetter

ZamuZ

aback

animefaves

code-nick

heavydestro

hellangelXrena

our same world

pensuka

s87griffin

vampiremisress96

wolfblood00

xXSweet Little BumblebeeXx

That's all! Please enjoy my story and not my useless babblings!

DISCLAIMER: LOVE YA ALL BUT STILL DON"T OWN ANY ANIME ESPECIALLY ONE PIECE AND NARUTO! Those belong to Oda-sama and Kishimoto-san.

OooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, on going Merry, Luffy was arguing with Sanji.

"Gah why can't I get some Nami's oranges? There are plenty of them!"

"Baka! They are Nami's so better not touch any of them in my watch!" The blonde wacked his captain over his head, who tried to use his rubber powers to get them.

"Guys, can't you stop arguing for once? It's getting annoying!" The pink haired first mate sighed and came on the deck with Zoro.

"Anything for you, Sakura-chan!"

"Guys! Stop whatever you were doing and come here instant!" The orangette yelled as the crew went straight to her. She pointed at the newspaper in front of her, and the swordsmaster's brows furrowed as he read the article.

"How to make your hair look shiny and-"

"Not that! This!" She pointed at a certain article.

"The new crew, also known the Straw Hats entered in the world of piracy, defeating the biggest threats in the East Blue, Buggy the Clown, Kuro of the Black Cat pirates, captain Don Krieg and Arlong the fishman pirate. Their captain, Monkey D. Luffy, a paramecia Devil Fruit user, along with Uchiha D. Sakura, a zoan Devil Fruit user and the carrier of the Devil Eyes defeated them and became the biggest threats in the East Blue?! What the heck?!"

"Calm down Sakura."

"Don't tell me what to do, Zoro! How can I be fuckin' calm?!"

"Saks's right. With bounties on your heads, the bounty hunters will be on our tails like a pack of dogs." Nami pointed at the wanted posters. On Luffy's wrote: WANTED Dead or Alive: Monkey D. Luffy, 30.000.000 beli. He was grinning, even though he was all scratched and beaten up. On Sakura's wrote: WANTED Dead or Alive: Uchiha D. Sakura*1: 90.000.000 beli. She grinned sadistically, her sharingan glowing with a crazy gleam, and of course with her trademark smirk.

"Whaaaaaaaa how you got a bigger bounty?!" Nami sighed and sweatdropped. Usopp laughed as he saw the back of his head in the background. Sakura smirked.

"Hn. Maybe because you slept at least a bit of almost all of our battles."

"That's not right!"

"Back at Orange Town, you were knocked out, at Syrup village you were hypnotized at least twice and at Arlong Park you were knocked off in the water. Say again and think quickly." He crossed his arms and huffed.

"These guys are impossible...how I'm stuck with them I don't know." She muttered aloud, to make Sakura smirk more.

"Well cousin-chan*2, you love us!" She grinned.

Meanwhile, on another island, a certain red haired pirate spotted a coffin-like boat approaching. His drunken smile widdened more.

"Hawkie! Watcha doin' here?"

"Hn. You drank again?" His burning yellow eyes looked at him and sighed.

"Of course! You didn't read the news this morning? The little Straw Hat and old man Madara's daughter got their first bounty! They are growing up!" He fake sobbed and Mihawk sighed again at his friend's behaviour. His eyes landed again on the wanted posters. Both were children, not even 18, still they got high bounties for the East Blue standards and first bounties. Also they had good fighting skills. The straw hat had his unique style of fight, but the pink had a combination of Madara and Raitsume's and maybe had other trainers on the continent. Still her swordswielding skills were unchiseled, tehniques used for mostly big swords and battle-axes, but he would take care of that. He wanted to train her, at some point*3.

"Come on Captain! More booze!" Lucky Roo shouted and help up his mug in the air. Benn chuckled and poured more drink and handed it to the swordsman. Sighing, he took it to drink.

On the other part, Kaya was laughing and giggling reading the newspaper back at the manor in Syrup Village, with Piiman, Ninjin and Tamanegi listening as the Straw Hat crew advanced close to the Grand Line.

"Wow captain Usopp is awesome! He defeated a big ugly fishman!" Tamanegi's eyes glowed behind his stitched glasses.

"Yes he is. Also the others. I wonder what are they doing right now." Kaya sighed and smiled.

"Luffy-nii and Sakura-nee also are awesome! Their crew will be the strongest!" The other boy shouted, the mistress giggled. The room's door opened to reveal Merry, her ram-looking butler.

"Come on, lady Kaya. You need to practice your healing abilities on fishes."

"Of course, Merry." She got up and entered in her study room along with the boys. Katsuki was there, the blue slug already prepared everything she needed to perform the heal.

"Come on mistress, concentrate your healing chakra in your palms and on the vital organs of the fish." The slug spoke kindly as Kaya's hands glowed an aqua-green. Pumping the chakra on the fish, it began to squirm in sign it was alive.

"I-I did it! I did it Merry! I did it!" She jumped on her butler tackling his in a hug.

"Well done, lady Kaya." He chuckled and put the fish in the bucket next to the desk. Katsuki smiled, and the young heiress petted it.

Madara sighed as the other Akatsuki danced around him with bottles of sake and alcohol in their hands, then took a glance back at two certain wanted posters Zetsu brought him earlier. His daughter's face was grinning madly at him. He shook his head with a smile.

'Just like her mother.' The other Akatsuki barged in his office when they heard the news about the youngest member being safe and sound, even more than that. Of course, the damned Marine put a bounty on her head, so she can't be really safe. But that doesn't mean she is defenseless. She was his daughter after all.

But not everyone was happy about this. Ex-lieutenant Fullbody squashed the newspaper in his hands. He lost his title after getting Jango, the hypnozer to join the Marine ranks. That blonde cook beat the crap out of him and made him look bad. He grinned and laughed madly in that pathetic excuse of a repaired boat. He decided that he will catch and/or kill the biggest threats in the East Blue to get back his rank.

Meanwhile on Going Merry...

"How much until we arrive at Loguetown, Nami?"

"We are just docking. You would knew if you weren't busy being fashion."

"Oh come on I needed a shower." Sakura rolled her emarald eyes as she dried her hair with her chakra. She let her hair grew straight past her hips, few black strands, only black eyeliner, mascara and cherry lip gloss, the same red tube top and light blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"What happened with the emo look?"

"Got tired of it. Needed a change. And don't look at me like that. I know you are going shopping once we are out." Nami stuck her tongue playfully as she docked the ship and went off the ship along with the

"Finally fresh air!" Sakura grinned as she and Luffy jumped off the figurine's head, grinning. Nami and the other also went off the ship.

"So what should be do here?"

"I need to buy some clothes and Usopp needs materials for whatever he needs." The long nosed boy nodded and walked away with Nami.

"I'm going to buy food and restock our supplies...and look for girls." Sanji grinned and did his signature noddle dance towards some market places.

"I need to get two new swords, don't wait for me." Sakura sweatdropped as she was left with her captain.

"So..where off, Luffy?"

"The execution platform! GOMU GOMU NO CANNONBALL!" He literally launched himself on the other part of the town.

"WAIT FOR ME YOU IDIOT!" She yelled and began to run.

Zoro was wandering around the street, only to see a blue haired woman taking out her sword, to defeat three men. His grasp on his Wado Ichimonji lessen as he walked over to raise her glasses from the ground. He took a better look and from reflex he broke her glasses.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! THEY WERE EXPENSIVE!"

"Sorry." He only muttered, but helped her get up.

"NOW YOU NEED TO PAY THEM BACK!" Zoro held his head.

'My day can't be worse than this.'

On the other part of the island, Nami search through racks of clothes and picked some at random.

'So bad Saks's not here to help me. She is so good with clothes.' She muttered but still tried a bunch of outfits. She kept hearing things from the salesman like "You are so beautiful" "These clothes are fitting you perfectly" or "You really should buy these." Bastard.

"Sorry but they are too feminine for me." She grinned and went in another shop, teasing letting the money fall or something like that from her pockets.

Sanji was rolling down and up as she was watching girls and ladies passing next to him, giggling and smiling. Of course none of them were breathtaking or nice enough to match his Ying and Yang from his own crew but still they were beautiful, like the black haired lady pirate was posing and getting affection from the male population, Alvida.

"She really is the main dish from this town." Sanji said to himself as he had a nose bleed.

Luffy ran blindly through the streets, until he saw a Marine.

"Hey, can you help me get to Gold Roger's execution platform?"

The captain grunted and let a strand of smoke to lead him there, like he did with a girl who was searching for an ice cream parlor, since he accidentaly knocked the cone from her hands.

"Follow the smoke, and you will get there." Luffy nodded and began to run again, only for someone to bump into him again.

'I am a Marine captain neither stone pillar or touristic guide.' He grunted, but his scowl faded as he saw her.

'Geez this boy will be the death of me one days.' Sakura thought as she continued to ran after he sensed some of Luffy's chakra but only to bump in a stone-hard chest.

"Ouch" She looked up to see a Marine captain giving her a hand to help her up, which she took.

"I'm sorry I was searching for my umm- little brother-yeah. He ran off to find Gol D. Roger's execution's platform and I can't find him. He is this tall, a scar under his left eye and wears a straw hat." She said innocently, showing Luffy's height.

"Hn. Yes he passes through here. I made a strand of smoke to lead him there. Follow it and find your brother."

"Thank you, Marine-san." She smiled and sped off. The Marine couldn't help but let a blush creep onto his face. She looked much alike his childhood friend, 'Black Cage' Hina, the only difference were her red patterned eyes, and she could pass as her younger sister. Then he slapped himself. He just let 'Straw Hat' Moneky D. Luffy and 'Demon Eyes' Uchiha D. Sakura pass right next to him. Hell he even helped them.

'That's what you get for falling for a pirate.' He groaned.

Sakura giggled as she was now good feet away from the Marine, not in his attack range in case he would recognize her. She saw a bar and entered it, she was damn tired and needed some strong booze. Sitting on a bar stool, who looked at her weird, she glared.

"The strongest sake you have, please."

"I'm sorry but children are not allowed in a bar."

"How 'bout you serve me and shut your trap and I don't beat the shit outta yourself, hn?" She said as she lifted him up in the air by his collar. He gulped nervously and nodded, and prepared the drink. Right then, Luffy came in, only to see a fumming Sakura.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

How you like the new chapter? I hope you like it. Questions? Well ask away if you have and bye until next time! Sorry I always have to leave in a hurry at the end of every single own chapter, but here are the notes:

1: Well I added her a 'D.' in her name. Don't ask me why, I felt like it.

2: She is somehow Nami's cousin, read the prev chapter if you don't understand

3: I plan in getting Mihawk train both Sakura and Zoro...well that or I can make her train on the continent.

Well that's it.

Ja ne and don't forget to review! ^^ DON'T SWEAR OR I WILL BREAK YOU! :P


	24. Smiling and Grinning:The Execution

Hello guys and gals! I decided to post a new chapter for you to enjoy. I got about over 2000 views this month and I'm sooooo happy that I decided to give you a little peek on the pool this time :D

Ace/Saku 8 votes *_* Never saw that coming, I really like the paring It's awesome

Luffy/Saku 4 votes o.O Luffy got up from almost the last place! Luffy/Saku it's really cute ^^

Zoro/Saku 3 votes Still where he was sometime ago...poor bloke

Marco/Saku 2 votes Well there will be sometime until we see him again, I plan on showing him up earlier after the Saboady Archipelago arc

Law/Saku 1 vote The dude is fresh new on my Anime crush list, along with Doffy and Kid :D Still he will show up later...much later

Ok these are the votes until now, I will reveal them each 5 chapters, so these are until chapter 30, even thought we are 24 at the moment. Enjoy my story, not my babblings, still get in the view the fact English is so not my natal language so yeah...

DISCALIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYONE OR ANY ANIME AT ALL...suck my life

OoooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooO

Luffy rubbed the back of his head as he saw the pink haired girl fumming, you could basically 'see' the murderous intent from her raging emarald green, now blood red.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! I FUCKING CHASED YOU DOWN THE WHOLE TOWN ONLY TO SEARCH FOR YOU!"

"Hehe sorry Saks." He was nervous right now, since he saw her wrath only on Zoro or Sanji.

"DON'T 'SORRY SAKS' TO ME! I WAS WORRIED!" She took a deep breath and a large gulp of sake to calm her down.

"Sorry I was just too excited to see the execution platform."

"Do that again and I swear I will drink your fluids like this sake from my mug which is now empty." She growled and the bartender quickly refilled her glass. Luffy's obsidian eyes landed on the skull on the bar.

"What's with the skull, old man?"

The bartender grunted.

"It's the skull of a man named Giant Killer. He defeated and killed hundreds of strong pirates. He was big and though and carried a big sword. No one dared to challenge him, and was considered a demon, that until Gold Roger defeated him. His last words were 'Roger no one can touch you I praise you as the eternal pirate'."

"So cool so cool so cool!" Luffy beamed and almost fell from his chair, as the old man chuckled at his behavior.

"He also defeated the King of the Eric Pirates, the famous gunner Silver-Silver, and the devilish Kung-Fu Brothers, all very strong and powerful people, but little scared kittens compared to the great Gold Roger." He spoke proudly as he cleaned a mug with a towel.

"Wait. But wasn't his name, Gol D. Roger?" Sakura asked, raising a pink eyebrow.

"Huh? Oh yes, he was, that's just a nickname the people decided to come with. How you know this?" Sakura shrugged and got another drink.

"I guess I'm just good at guessing."

"Aren't you drinking too much for a little girl?"

"I'm used to it. And I'm not a little girl." She glared at him before grinning. Clearing his throat, he went on with the story.

"That man was the first to ever conquer the Grand Line, I even remember him sitting on your spot, with the same straw hat exclaiming that he wants to be the Pirate King." The old man chuckled again as he saw Luffy's big eyes, gleaming. "A shame he was captured by a bunch of pirates wannabe which brought him to his execution. He walked proudly, with cuffed hands to the execution place, like he was going to get an important award. I remember his last words were if they could lessen the grip on his hands. Then he started the pirate era with the famous words: "My wealth and treasures? If you want it, I'll let you have it...search for it! I left all of it at that place"

"Wow! That's awesome! Tell me more stories!"

"Sorry kid, but I have business to do." He pouted. His first mate got up.

"Thank you for the sake, keep the charge." She smiled and put the money on the bar table, under her mug.

They wandered through the streets and buildings of the Loguetown.

"Saks."

"Hn?"

"You think that Roger walked on this streets way before us?" He looked at her.

"I think so, Luffs, I think so."

Smoker was also walking lost in his own thoughts. To be an eye witness of the great Pirate King's death was something cool and not so. he couldn't help but feel respect towards the pirate, a weird thing coming from a Marine captain. He still could remember as the pirate was grinning and smiling during the execution, and could still hear the sobs of the boys next to him. He was about 12, when all of these happened. One of them was a clown-alike, crying, next to a red-haired one, also flowing a river of tears, with a straw-hat on his head, much like Monkey D. Luffy's. Next to them, was a boy with black spiky hair and the same red patterned eyes of the pink haired young woman from earlier. He was clenching his fists, almost ready to jump in and save the Pirate King. He had a killing intend.

*Flashback*

A twelve years old Smoker looked next to him to see a red haired boy, around his age maybe, with his red eyes puffy from crying, patting the back of a clown looking boy.

"C'mon Bu-Buggy, you make this more harder than it is." He tried to comfort his friend in vain. The black haired boy sighed.

"Hn. I don't think he would like us to be crying like a bunch of morons. He would want us to smile and raise our head high, to step on his footsteps and become great pirates, ne guys?" He smirked as his eyes were now replaced by an obsidian color.

Shanks wiped away the new set of tears, as well Buggy.

"You're right. Roger would want us to be strong. He saved us and gave us a place to stay. We would just dump his efforts in vain if we would kill ourselves or something like that. Let's make a pact: We will remember this day as a symbol to become stronger than anyone!" The red haired boy sniffed before shouting the phrase. Madara nodded, smirking, his chin hidden behind his funky high collar.

The gray haired boy couldn't believe that these boys were planning on becoming pirates, just like their mentor.

*End Flashback*

The Marine captain just entered the same bar the two Straw Hats,went in sometime ago. Right when he just poured a drink, a Marine slammed the bar doors open and rushed to Smoker, with two wanted posters. He face-palmed himself, while the bartender paled.

"Captain Smoker! Straw Hat and Demon Eyes were spotted at the execution platform!" He groaned and went off with the Marine at the said place, still the old man had his eyes fixed on the wanted posters. The brats who were there earlier that day, grinned back at him, one with a murderous look, the other with an excited one.

Zoro and the blue haired Marine officer searched through the swords, to replace the broken ones.

"Thank you for help, Tashigi. And sorry I broke your glasses."

"Don't worry, I will get a new pair soon-oh here we are. Sandai Kitetsu and Yubashiri should fit perfect for you." The blue haired woman handed him the swords." A nasty thing to happen to break your swords. It's like you would lose an arm, and a broken katana is like a broken man, you can't repair it anymore, once it's shattered."

Meanwhile, Usopp was doing his last touch to his shopping day, looking for some goggles. Right when he wanted to get them, a little girl named Carol took them and payed for them.

"Hey wait! Gimme the goggles I will pay for them! Hey!" The long nosed boy shouted as he ran after the giggling little girl, who ran at a man with fairly tan skin and cowboy looking clothing.

"What do you think are doing here, hm?" He glared at the teen. He looked nervous, at the bounty hunter. Challanged to a duel, he took out his arsenal of guns, while Usopp spotted Nami in the crowd, and hid behind her.

The bounty hunter looked at him with an evil smirk.

"Hiding behind a woman? Such a cowardly thing to do, especially coming from Yasopp's son." His eyes widdened. "He was the only one to even manage to defeat me and I will get my revenge by defeating his son!"

He slowly came from his ahem hiding place, with a determined look on his face.

"I challenge you to a task. Who ever hits the jewel from the weather-vane wins." Smirking, the man took out his gun and shot, only to miss a few inches the barely-seen jewel.

"Let's see if you can do better." Taking out his sling-shot and putting his goggles on his eyes and taking a little metallic ball, he fixed the weapon and shot the jewel,right in the centre. Smiling triumphantly he looked at him, who shook his head.

"You really are Yasopp's son. You are a good sharpshooter and don't lose your hope in finding your father on the Grand Line." Usopp grinned and looked at Carol, who came to him, smiling.

"Sorry, I just wanted to gave you these goggles." He smiled down at the little girl and patted her head, who giggled.

A certain blonde haired cook entered a cooking competitions, only to have as opponent 'Five-Alarms' Carmen, the rivial cook of Zeff's and the Baratie restaurant. As a prize, he saw a fish...well a really good fish, which Sanji always dreamed to cook.

"So one of the prized chefs of Baratie decided to enter this competition? Tsk tsk. That old man is really mad if he thinks that he taught you enough to actually can compete against me." The pink haired woman smirked. Of course he got used with smirks, especially from the ironically enough , pink haired co-captain, but they were not mean and smug, at least not always.

"I will win, either you like this or not." Sanji glared at Carmen, only to get at news that Luffy and Sakura got caught and are going to be executed. This let him pale and rushed towards the platform, where he met the marimo on the way.

Buggy tied up the Straw Hat, while Alvida, a much thinner one caught Sakura, who surprisingly didn't struggle to escape. They both had huge grins on their faces.

"Hey! The platform is owned by the World's Gouvernment! Get them out of there!" A policeman yelled but Buggy launched one of his infamous bombs at the crowd, laughing maniacally.

"Wow, guys, you look even more like retards." Sakura opened her big mouth to make the two captains fum. She smirked.

"Re-retards?! DON'T YOU SEE YOUR POSITION RIGHT THERE BRAT?!" The clown yelled at her.

"In fact, we do and it's quite uncomfortable. Can you at least lessen the grip on the hand cuffs, right Luffs?"

"Yep. My wrists are a bit sore."

"Yeah and I didn't had some pocky for sometime. Well I really should stop eating them since I might get fat, ne Alvida? You stopped eating too much." She smirked slyly, the older woman fummed.

"What?! You better take that back, brat!" She screeched.

"Che..I just talked in past tense, didn't I? You don't look like a fat cow in heat anymore, but you sure scream like a banshee."

She slammed her mace in the ground, forming a crater.

"Enough with the games! Any last words?" Buggy put his swords with his Devil Fruit power, at their necks. Luffy saw with the corner of their eyes Sanji, Zoro, Usopp and Nami rushing with wide eyes.

"Guys, sorry I failed you but we are dead."

"Yeah...I will go to hell, but make sure these fuckers go after me." She grinned deviously at the pirate captains.

Smoker looked at their faces, both being spitting images of the Pirate King and the boy with red eyes. Both smiled and waited for their death, only for a flash to electrocute Buggy to free the prisoners.

In forces, Luffy teamed up with Sakura while Sanji and Zoro came as backup.

"Attack!" The gray haired Marine captain yelled as the Marine rushed with guns and swords towards them.

"Come on guys, let's show the Marine what the Straw Hats can do! Chaaaa!" Sakura smirked at the boys and at the captain, before letting the Sharingan take the place of her emarald green eyes amd slammed her fist in the ground, to shatter it

"GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!"

"ONI GIRI!"

"DIABLE JAMBE!"

"CHIDORI!"

The four of them got ready their most powerful attacks, defeating the Marines and getting them the chance to escape.

While running, Tashigi stopped them.

"I challange you to a duel, 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro, for lying to me!" She got ready her sword. The crew looked at the swordsman.

"And here I thought it was too weird for you to not get in trouble." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Says the chick caught by enemies and almost executed." She stuck her tongue at him, crossing her arms.

"Marimo." She grunted under her breath.

Tashigi rolled her eyes at being ignored and attacked, bad thing really since she got defeated.

They were once again chased down by the marines, only to let Luffy catapult them on Going Merry


	25. Straw Hats Meets Apis!

Hello guys! There we are for the new chapter aka. the beginning of the Warship Island saga yay! I was thinking and I'm gonna close the poll after the timeskip since we are meeting all the characters until then, also we have one more arc before entering the Grand Line! Still long way until we meet Chopper, but not that much. Enjoy the new chappie! Hina 1 and Hina 2 do the disclaimer please!

Hina- Why this Hina is stuck with a brat?

Hinata- *looks down*

Me- You are stuck with her cuz I said so. AND DON'T UPSET HINATA-CHAN!

Naruto- Hinata-chan is upset?! WHO THE HELL IS THE BASTARD?!

Hinata- *faints*

Me- *sweadropps* Hina just do the damn disclaimer before I cut your hair down.

Hina- *sighs* Anime Rocker xD doesn't own One Piece or Naruto, neither this Hina does.

Me- Finally..

OooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOoo

Going Merry was sailing in a rainy day towards the Grand Line. Nami was grinning to see the Lighthouse.

"Not much and we will reach the Grand Line, and that Lighthouse is our ticket!" Sanji took out his cigarette from his mouth and put his foot on a barrel.

"I want to find All Blue." Luffy did the same.

"I wanna be the Pirate King!" Sakura grinned and followed their actions.

"I want to reunite the continent and the seas back together!"

"I wanna be the best swordsman in the world!"

"I wanna draw the best map!"

Usopp looked a bit unsure but still he did the same.

"I wanna be the bravest warrior of the seas!"

"Now we go-" Luffy began and all raised their legs.

"TO THE GRAND LINE!" All chorused and smashed the barrel together.

On a Marine boat, a small blonde girl was looking on the window.

A Marine knocked in a door where the small girl was to arrive with the food, only to burst the door open and the girl was nowhere to find. He started panicking when the same dirty blonde haired girl hid behind the door and got ready to dash outside, only to trip on her long yellow dress. The Marine caught her by her collar.

"I told you you can't escape!"

"Like hell!" He squirm in his grip only to kick him in the..ahem jewelries, to let go of her. He stood there as a statue and the girl smiled before rushing outside. The bell was rang and all the Marine went to catch her.

"Don't let her escape but don't harm her! She is only a child!" The girl rushed and hid in the crow's nest and gut all the ropes of the mast with a small knife as the Marine guys wanted to go after her.

'Protect me, Ryujii' She thought as she let herself fall.

In the Marine base nearby, the dudes were trembling as their boss yelled at them in outrage.

"You have and idea what you did?! The girl was the key in finding the Dragon Bones we were searching for so much time?! Erik!" A tall man appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm at your disposition." He spoke calmly.

"After I finally got the key for the Elixir of Life, I will not let her escape. Get a fleet and get her here with any price!"

"A word if you please. I don't remember searching for little girls was in my contract."

"I will pay you how much you want. This is the only reason you were hired. Or do you prefer to let escape the only clue we have?" He smirked at the tall guy with sunglasses. "Now get to work." Erik's brows furrowed and glared at him beneath his sunglasses.

"Very well. An order from the great Nelson Royale."

As the sun came up, Usopp was watching in the crow's nest, while Sakura and Luffy sat on the figurine's head.

"Nami! We still haven't arrived in the Grand Line, yet?" The mikan-haired girl looked at him bored.

"We left Loguetown only to days ago. It will last at least some days until we arrive there. Be patient." She said looking up from her map. Sakura sighed and chewed on some pocky.

"Yeah hold your horses, Luffy. You can't really expect to arrive there that fast, ne?" She played with a strand of her pink hair and handed some sweet chocolate sticks to her captain, who grinned taking them.

"OK!" He smiled. Sanji looked up at the sun and the sky.

"What a nice day! It's like there was never a storm."

Usopp was using his telescope up only to see birds near a boat.

"Hey I see birds! And there on the water is floating something!" He checked better.

"Heh maybe it's meat! Or fish!"

"I heard that where are a lot of birds, then there are a lot of fish." Sanji looked up, smoking a cigarette. Sakura's pink eyebrows furrowed.

"Not always. Sometimes there are birds if someone is a victim of a shipwright(sp?). There may be someone." Sakura dove in the water, to let her tail appear and swum fast on the boat. Her blue tail was clearly seen in the clear water.

"Sakura-chan is such a beautiful mermaid!" Sanji rolled on the floor, with hearts in his eyes, while the other sweatdropped.

'I feel a very weak chakra here.' She swum underwater, propulsating with her tail. Her green eyes widdened to see a boat, and in there was a girl with yellow dress, asleep, or maybe knocked out. She looked at her, her eyes filled with worry. She picked her up, the girl slowly opened her eyes to stare in a pair of green eyes.

The teen smiled down at her, who smiled back weakly, and let herself fall asleep in her arms. Sakura began to swim back at the ship, only slower and at the surface to not harm the girl.

Usopp spotted her along with Luffy and the others, carring a small blonde girl.

"Yes, meat Luffy. She is a big fish." She rolled her eyes and Luffy only grinned and stretched his arms to grab his first mate along with the girl, and get them on the ship. His arms brought back only to knock Zoro far off the ship.

"Luffy you're an idiot!" Sakura screamed at him as she transformed back.

"Sorry Zoro!" He yelled after the green-haired dude.

""Imbecile!" Sanji also yelled at him, while getting the marimo back.

'One day I will kill him' Zoro thought.

The others went to see her.

"Nani? Is she a mermaid like nee-chan? Where is her tail?"

"She's not a mermaid Luffs." Sakura looked at him while she picked her up, and craddled in her arms.

"How could you think she is one?" Nami spoke.

"What is a little girl like her doing on a boat?" Sanji asked.

"Don't ask me. I just found her. Maybe she can tell us after she wakes up. I will go and heal her." Sakura got up with the little blonde in her arms, and walked to the girl's quarters.

"Saku-cwan is such a good mother! I will be the dad!" Sanji did his noddle dance, while Nami wacked her over his head.

"Nami-chan! Why?!" He cried on the floor, while the others sweatdropped.

After somewhile...

The blonde haired girl felt the warmth surronding her and got up fast, only to knock heads with a teen with dark skin and a long nose.

"OUCH!" She screamed holding her head.

"Hey hey, don't wake up like that, you might get dizzy." The pink haired mermaid who saved her smiled at her, while lying her down back on her bed.

"The only thing was...she wasn't a mermaid anymore.

"I see you're awake, and even more energetic." An orange-haired woman smiled, while a straw-hat wearing boy looked at her. A tall blonde was getting ready something to eat for her.

"You must be hungry, I got something for you." He smiled at her.

"Such a luck!" The dirty blonde haired girl grinned.

"What's your name?"

"When you ask someone's name you should present yourself first." She huffed like the little child she was. Nami chuckled.

"My name is Nami. The girl who saved you is Sakura." The pink one smiled at her. "The one getting your soup ready is Sanji, the grumpy green-haired dude is Zoro, the one you knocked into is Usopp and the straw-hat is Luffy." The one known as Nami smiled introducing everyone.

"Yep I'm Luffy, the captain of this pirate ship!"

"Nani?! Pirates?!" The girl freaked out, but Sakura came next to her to hug the girl.

"Yep we are heading to the Grand Line!"

"What happened?" Luffy asked.

"She's not moving." Nami stated out. Sakura just looked at her.

"What will you do with the brat?" Zoro looked at him.

"Now if you said it.. what should I do?"

"Well we are not gonna throw her overboard. She will stay with us until we find a safe place or her home." Sakura said, trying to get the girl to move, by pocking her sides.

The swordsman sighed.

"And if any of you have a problem with it, you will discuss it with me in the Tsukiyomi, got it?!" She yelled the last part, to let the other back away a few inches from her and the child. She was sitting alone on a bed, while covering with a blanket.

"Why why why?! Just my luck after I struggled to escape from the Marine, to get caught by the pirates!" She imagined Luffy with a fancy red coat laughing evilly with his arms crossed, the pink haired girl on his side with a crazy gleam with red eyes holding a super huge seringe with a purple liquid and a skull on it, Nami with a cruel look holding a pink fluffy fan, Sanji and Zoro looking ready to kill with their swords and cooking knives, and Usopp with hands full of knives, which she thought he was angry on her because she knocked him out.

'This must be a bad joke.' But her stomach growled. She walked a bit, only to find Luffy squirming under a rod like a mouse in a mousetrap. Sanji looked at her.

"Stiil you?" She looked nervous.

Luffy was munching on his meat while she looked at the food on the table. The blonde cook look at her.

"You should eat if you are hungry. Sakura will cut my head off if she hears that your are starving." She shook her head.

"Come on eat. I didn't poisoned it." The girl looked down.

"The idiot will eat your food if you don't do it quickly."

"Yeah I will eat it if you don't wanna." Luffy got ready to take the dish from her face.

"Let it got!" She drank the soup fast, while Luffy stood there dumbfounded, and chuckled a bit.

"This food is so good."

"Of course, I made it." The cook said smugly.

"I never ate something that delicious!"

"Luffy you are eating again?" Usopp asked as he entered the kitchen along with the others.

"I didn't eat much."

"Didn't eat much my-" Sakura was ready to swear but Nami elbowed her on the side, and looked at her. " Oh yeah sorry. Don't mind me, little girl." The pinkette smiled nervously and sat by her side, along with Nami.

"You got sacred when you heard that we are pirates, ne?"

"You don't need to be scared of us. We didn't saved you to cruel with you after that." Sakura smiled.

"Eh.."

"I suppose it's a normal reaction these days."

"You will not sell me?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Sakura spilled her drink while Nami wacked her cousin over her head.

"What did I said about swearing and cursing in front of kids?! No we are not gonna." Nami calmed down as she looked at the girl.

"If anyone dares to land a hand on her I will personally kill them." She said sipping some tea, because the ahem fuckers hid all her sake.

"It seems that everyone looks scary for you." Zoro chuckled. Usopp stretched the green dude's cheek.

"At what face you have, you shouldn't be the one talking." They fast got in a fight. The girl giggled at their antics.

"So you want anyomore food, little lady?" Sanji asked her. Sakura smiled and hugged her, while Nami looked at her.

"We are not a regular pirate crew after all."

The girl smiled.

"I want more."

"I want too!" Luffy yelled only to be wacked over his head again.

"Get it by yourself!"

"Meanie..."

They all were ready to set sail when they heard a loud explosion in the kitchen. She walked outside to yell.

"Breakfast is ready!" She grinned. All walked in the kitchen to see an ash meal.

"It has an..unique aspect." Usopp looked over.

"Let's eat!"Luffy yelled. Sakura got up from her table, the girl looked at her.

"While they eat, let's treat those burns and cuts, okay?" She looked nervous at her, but the pinkette picked her up. "Don't worry, I will make it not hurt bad." The girl nodded and let herslef carried at the medical bay.

Sakura placed her on a bed, while she got ready some sanitary alcohol and bandages.

She decided to speak with her while she was getting ready the herbs and other things.

"We all introduced our names, but we don't know yours."

"M-my name is Apis."

"Apis? A really cute name, little one. First I will clean your cuts. It will hurt a little but hold onto my shirt if you don't want to see it, okay?" She nodded and held on her red top, while shutting her eyes close, as she worked. She put some herbal cream to relax and wrapped her wounds.

"Still hurst?"

"N-No."

"Very well then. Next time let Sanji to get the cooking."

"I just wanted to help." She looked down.

"You would really help if you wouldn't get in trouble, little one." She poked her two fingers with her forehead. She giggled.

"Now let's go." She held her hand as they walked from the medical bay. Everyone was drinking a lot of jugs of water, only Luffy was eating without a problem. The girl took a bite and also screamed getting for water. She watched in amazement as the water from a jug floated towards her, in her mouth.

"Wow awesome!"

"Don't worry. Everyone makes mistakes. This little girl made the food with all her heart so I don't want to see anything left in the dishes." Sanji smiled at her. "So don't hurt this ...what's your name?"

"Apis! My name is Apis!" She smiled brightly.

"In this game are Apis-chan's feelings so I will beat anyone who hurt her." The cook glared at them, while Sakura and Apis smiled. Luffy was eating without a problem. Sakura took a bite, and her mouth was one fire.

"WATER!" Apis watched in worry as she was drinking a huge barrel of water.

"Is nee-chan okay?"

"Of course. For her, the spicy food is bad because she can control water." Sanji explained.

"I-Is good, little bee, I'm just not a fan of spicy food." She smiled weakly as she got her soaking head out of the water barrel.

Sanji leaned over Nami and Sakura.

"Don't worry, I will got something ready for you later."

"Arigatou." They smiled while Sakura got in the barrell again.

"Gomenasai. But cooking isnot my speciality."

"Don't worry, you can help us if you feel better."

"But I wanna help!"

"You can help me in the Medical bay, whatcha say? I need a little nurse anyways." She poked her forehead again.

"I would be glad!" She smiled

"I really like the food!"

"Apis, why you were on that boat?"

"I was caught sometimes ago by a Marine ship."

"A Marine ship? You surely weren't a guest and the Marine is not wasting their time on anyone." Zoro said.

"I-I.."

"You are a criminal?"

"N-NO! It's just I can't tell you."

"Okay. Apis-chan, the only thing you need to know is that you can trust us." Sakura smiled.

"Can you at least tell us where you are from?"

"Yes. I'm from the Gunkan island."

"Gunkan?" Nami asked and checked the map.

"Yeah..it's called like that cuz the form is of a warship."

"So funny!"

"Hey I found it! It's really close to the Grand Line!"

"Wow! Then that's the next destination then, whatcha say, Apis?" Sakura grinned.

"Gomen but, I don't wanna be a burden. But I want to go home."

"Don't worry. We will get you there." Nami said. " What do you think captain?"

"Yep!" All agreed, and the girl was shining. All smiled happily, yes even Zoro as they saw her so bright.

Sakura picked her up and hugged her.

"GEEZ YOU'RE THE CUTEST GIRL ALIVE!" The girl almost turned blue, before she let her go.

Lots of Marine ships was searching for the little Apis. They saw a pirate ship with the straw hat pirate flag.

"I only see a pirate ship. Maybe rookies."

"Those are not rookies. The that's 'Straw Hat' Luffy and 'Demon Eyes' Sakura. 30.000.000 and 90.000.000 beli bounties both. Plus the 'Pirate Hunter' Zoro with 60.000.000 beli bounty." A tall man with sunglasses said. His name was Erik.

"I heard about them.."

"Such big bounties.."

"It would be a mistake to ignore them. Attack!"

Usopp was yelling as he saw a Marine fleet coming towards them.

"They must know that is not easy to beat me!" Luffy grinned but Sakura wacked him on his head.

"They are after Apis-chan, idiot!" She yelled at him.

"Don't worry, we will protect you." Luffy grinned.

A marine was watching with his telescope.

"There they are. The little brat and the captain along with his first mate!"

The captain looked worried, but the tall guy looked bored as always.

"I hurt your pride? I'm right, as always. Admiral Nelson would be very mad if he would knew that the key of the Youth Elixir was lost by you." He chuckled.

"Got ready the cannons!" They began to fire. Sakura and Zoro took out their swords/ axes and began to slash the cannon balls. All listened Nami's orders to turn back and let a huge wind gale to escape them.

Sakura did some handsigns.

"Fuuton: Wind Gale!" The tornado was sent towards them.

Usopp was laughing.

"The Marines can't catch us anymore! Good job Saks!"

"Let's go to the island!"

Nami stared like shot by a bullet.

"We-We entered in the Calm Belt!"

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Cliffie! Yeah we met Apis, who is soooooo cute! I like her guts! Cute almost like Rika-chan!

Well the trouble will only get worse, I need to go and also vote on the poll!

Now please R and R and stay tuned for the next chappie!

Also over 3000 words?! I'm so proud of myself! A new fucking record!

Okay now I'm done! Ja ne! ^.^


	26. Halloween Special 2014!

Happy Halloween! There is the special Halloween chapter, more likely a filler since this episode doesn't exist in the manga/anime. This doesn't really have anything with the storyline so they are not in the Calm Belt near the Gauken island to get Apis home. Still the said girl is on the Going Merry.

I know it's only 28 October but still 3 more days until the big day. Also Friday my class is throwing a Halloween party and me, being one of the hosts, I need a kick-ass costume. I was thinking about something emo or goth, but I will see later. Now enjoy the chappie and let the spooky and fright to hug with all their might. *laughs maniacally*

Saku- I wonder sometimes how I agreed to work with you.

Me- Manipulation Saks, manipulation.

Saku- Yeah yeah whatever. As long I'm not with a crazy bastard you an do whatever you want.

*a pair of harms grab her and drag her in a corner.*

Saku- Aaahhhhh*screams*

Me- Not gonna tell you who it was. Killer told me to not say it was him.

Killer- Really now, really?

Me- Upssie sorry. Before to begin, I wanna thank everyone who reviewed.

Freddie4153- Don't worry I will always post, only when I will have time of course, but this story will be always up.

nico2883- If we have enough votes, there will be LuffySaku. We will see after the poll is closed.

vampiremisress96- Yeah I'm hurrying up how much I can with posting, the Warship Island arc is really nice, I agree, I thought I was gonna laugh my ass of when I watched it.

Ok. If this chapter is short gomen, if not, very well. Killer, do the disclaimer now.

Killer- *sighs* Anime Rocker doesn't own One Piece or Naruto.

OoooooooooooooOoooooooooooo

Sakura woke up with a grin on her face. Apis just woke up too, both grinned at eachother.

"You know what day is this?" The blonde haired girl nodded.

"Yep! Halloween!" She exclaimed but Sakura shushed her when she saw Nami shifting in the other bed.

"Be quiet and follow me." The pinkette whispered and lead her in the bathroom.

"What are we doing here?"

"Costumes of course! We are going to pull the best Halloween prank ever!" She grinned, along with the little girl. Apis dressed in a black jumpsuit with turtle-neck, which had a black tail. She put on black paw slippers and paw gloves and a pair of black cat ears and a bell red necklace, while Sakura painted the tip of her nose black and some whiskers. She put on a gray stripped one-piece suit with also turtle neck, only her arms and legs were bare, which had a gray tail. She had gray paw slippers, paw gloves, gray cat ears and also a bell necklace, but while Apis's was red, she had purple. She let her hair down, as well the girl, long and straight.

"Meow." The little girl was meowing in the mirror.

"C'mon Apis but be quiet. You make sure to put some cotton candy on the walls like spider cowebs while I get ready some fake blood." They giggled and all got their instruments ready.

After 3 hours...

Sanji was awoke by the smell of blood. He kicked his covers off him and rushed in the kitchen. He almost fainted at the sight.

Nami was there, with an axe in her head, all bloody and barely breathing.

"NAMI-SWAN! WHO DID THIS TO YOU?! ANSWER ME!" He shook the mikan-haired girl, and kneeled by her side.

"Sa-Sanji please...avenge me..." She coughed some blood.

"Please stay with me! Stay with me!" He felt tears dripping from his eyes, as the girl's breathing faded away, with a smirk on her face, only to disappear in a puff of glitter.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" He jumped up and looked at the glitter in the blood. He took one a bit, only to taste as ketchup and maybe strawberry jam. He heard giggles.

The long nosed boy woke up to go to the bathroom. He undressed and went in the shower. He turned on the hot water, but it didn't came.

'What the-' He looked inside the hole where the water should came, only to find ink splashing all of him. He was all blue/black and more like red from the anger. He dressed, even thought he was blue like a smurf and rushed off the bathroom to follow a row of giggles.

Zoro, after he drank some coffee, he went in the training room. Being to sleepy, he barely noticed a layer of cotton candy in front of the door. He walked through it, only to find all the equipament, every single sword, machine, weight and every single knife cowered in cotton candy. His eye twitched.

"WHO THE FUCK MESSED WITH THE TRAINING ROOM!" A **blue** Usopp and **bloodied **Sanji rushed where he was.

"You too?" They asked the Marimo. Sanji bursted in a fit of laughter when they saw him covered in cotton candy.

"Shut up! At least I don't look like a smurf or Jeff the Killer." He growled. "I think this is Sakura's hands."

"Saku-swan would never ever pull a prank on us! Maybe you, bot not me! She loves me too much!" He exclaimed with a hand on his heart. The green haired swordsman growled.

"But what happened to you? Everything there is covered in cotton candy."

"I went to take a shower, but instead of water came ink." Usopp answered.

"I saw Nami bloodied on the floor with an axe in her head, but when I went to help her, she disappeared."

"Yep, Sakura's hands. Who else remained unpranked?"

"Nami, Luffy and Apis." Sanji counted on the fingers. "We should go and help them..."

"I mostly worry for the little girl. Sakura can be too cruel sometimes." Zoro said and went out, but careful to not stick with some walls or something.

Nami yawned and went in the crow's nest. It was awfully quiet. No one was in the kitchen either, only some ketchup and strawberry jam on the floor, which looked like blood. Neither Sanji and Zoro were not arguing, Luffy and Sakura were not on the figurine's head, Sakura was gone from the bed along with Apis. Usopp was not working on some things and weapons, so it was very quiet. She picked a telescope, but everything she saw was black. She tried with the other eye and also nothing she could see. She groaned and went in the bathroom, to splash water on her face, only to look in the mirror and scream. Three of the guys on the ship bursted in.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Nami had black inky circle around her eyes, she was all written on her face, and some ink.

Zoro laughed hard, while Sanji wacked him on his head.

"Don't laugh at Nami-swan!"

"Who the hell did this?!"

"I think Sakura. I think the only guys left are Apis and Luffy."

"If I get my hands on her I will cut her hair!" She screamed out raged, only to walk on the main deck and see Luffy hanging by his foot on the top of the ship mast.

"Luffy! What are you doing here?!" Zoro yelled up at him.

"Eating meat!" He yelled down, before muching on some pork.

The swordsman took out his swords and freed him.

"Ok talk. What happened?"

"Well..."

*Flashback*

Luffy woke up as he heard his stomach growl.

"Man I'm hungry. There's none here, maybe they are in the kitchen. I will tell Sanji to make me some steak." He walked cheerfully in the kitchen.

"He Sanji-" He looked to see the kitchen empty, only to see blood on the floor. He let a scream and slipped on the red liquid, only to taste it.

"Mmmmm ketchup. But why Sanji would use the whole kitchen to make food? Maybe he want to cook the biggest ramen ever!" His mouth watered at the thought of a bath-tub sized bowl of pork ramen. His nose twitched as he smelled pork on the main deck. He launched himself there, only to find a big fumming steak at the base of the ship mast. He caught it, only to be lifted high in the air.

*End Flashback*

"And that's happened."

"Definitly Sakura." Their heads turned to see a giggling Sakura, dressed in a cat costume, along with Apis dressed in a black one.

"WHAT THE FUCK SAKURA?!" She bursted in a fit of laughter along with the little girl.

"It's Halloween. Me and Apis-chan decided that would be nice to pull some pranks."

"Yeah very nice." Nami grunted.

"SAKU-CWAN YOU LOOK SOOOO CUTE IN THE KITTY COSTUME!" Sanji passed away on the floor because of nosebleed. Zoro looked away to hide the hot blush and Usopp's jaw dropped. Nami on the other hand...

"YOU COME HERE YOU PINK TARD YOU MESSED WITH MY FACE?!" Nami chased her around the ship.

"Don't worry Apis-chan, we know you didin't want to do anything bad. You are too cute." Luffy looked at her, who grinned deviously.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Done! Well a bit of pranks are not something bad. I decided to gave Apis the clone tehnique and a transportation tehnique with glitter instead of flowers, also I want to give her some ninja tehniques, I will see later. Hope you liked the chappie and ask questions if you want...

Ja ne! ^^


	27. The Gunkan Island!

Hello! There is episode 26, since the last one was a penible filler which I hope you liked.

Laylagirl111- I'm sooooooooooo glad that you like the Halloween Special, I will make sure to dedicate you the Christmas one, of course with dedication, of course posted after I-we get sober after the Christmas drun- *cough* merryness *cough*. I understand the part being hyper with candy, I like em too, and of course two mugs of beer at least will be poured right in my stomach :D

Also not gonna spoiler the status of the poll, you have to be patient until chapter 30. Any questions? Hope my story is not too OOC or something like that, it's just damn hard to understand a character's personality and then put in the story.

The party was cool. Me and my group were selling drinks and shits like that, since our contest was gonna go the latest. I had the 'barmaid' job since I worked with drinks. There were over at least 200 or 300 ppls there, a nice number and we managed to aquire more money than last year.

Also the one who review will get free candy! :D Watcha say, Saku, Sasu?

Saku and Sasuke- *rolles her eyes* Hn. Whatever.

Naru- DAMN SHE EVEN SOUND LIKE SASUKE-TEME! RUN BITCHES! RUUUUUUUN! *jumps on a window*

Me- o.O

Sasu- o.O

Saku- o.O

Me- Anyways do the disclaimer if you don't want Lee and Karin on your heads.

Sasu and Saku- *gulps* Anime Rocker xD doesn't own anime, manga and music.

Me- *smirks* I looove my job.

OoooooooooooooooooooO

"We are in the Calm Belt!" Nami screeched, her eyes wide in horror.

"Huh? Calm Belt?" Luffy looked at her. Sakura, was looking up from an orange book, with a man chasing a woman cover.

"What is this, Nami?"

"It's the SEA KING BREEDING TERRITORY!" She screamed.

"WHAT THE FU-!" Nami hit her above her head.

"HOW MUCH I NEED TO TELL YOU TO NOT CURSE IN FRONT OF KIDS?!" Right then , a huge wave raised above them. It's 'eyes' looked at them, only to reveal huge sea kings circling them.

"Wow they are huge!" Luffy exclaimed merrily. Sakura listened closely to their roarings.

"What should we do now?" Sanji asked, gritting his cigarette between his teeth.

Zoro froze in place, a hand on his katana.

"We need to stay still! They will soon go in the water and we will run outta hire!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Usopp yelled. Sakura put a hand on hs mouth, to stop his screamings, when a huge golden frog jumped out of the water.

"Apis!" Sakura yelled as the little girl almost fell when Luffy's hand stretched and caught the girl right before to catch it. His arm stretched and stretched, until the girl spotted the nose hole of the creature under the Going Merry.

"Luffy! Let your arm down!"

He did what he was told to, and the girl arrived right there and ripped a huge nose hair. The girl landed in Zoro's lap.

"Cover, the beast is gonna sneeze!" Sanji yelled as tears were formed in the beast's eyes. The creature sneezed and sent the ship flying along with them.

All yelled as they were off the ship.

"Whoo hoooo! It's like we are flying!" Luffy yelled grinning along with Sakura, who kept Apis on her shoudlers.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYYY!"

"I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKYYYY!" Both of them sand as they were sent through the thin air. The ship landed smoothly on the water as Sakura formed a water wave to lessen their landing.

"It seems we are from where we left." Nami looked around.

"And no sign of marines."

"Thank you!" The little girl smiled happily at them.

"Destination?"

"The Warship Island!" Luffy yelled merrily, while Apis beamed hearing the name of her homeland.

They sailed a bit, until they found a very fogged zone.

"You can see it, Apis-chan?"

"No I can't Saku-nee."

"How can you not know?" Luffy looked at her.

"It should be here." Nami responded.

"Nami-swan you are awesome!" Sanji beamed doing his noddle dance.

"It's there!" The girl pointed at a huge island.

"Wow is big!"

"Luffy, what is not big for you." The pinkette returned to her porn.

"Then it's MEGA-BIG!"

The citizens of the Gunkan Island were ready with spears and weapons, as the pirate ship docked. The familliar little girl jumped from the ship.

"Yo! I got back!"

"Apis," A citizen begun. "What are you doing on a pirate ship? What's happening?" The rest of the crew climbed down the ladder. A green haired guy with three swords, a tall blonde man with black suit, a long dark skinned boy, an orange haired girl, a pink one close in height as the swordsman and cook stood next to the straw hat captain.

"You"

"Wh-What do you want?" Their hands gripped on the weapons.

"Is there a Yakiniku(meat) shop on this island?" Sakura laughed and grinned.

"And maybe a bar?" All anime sweatdropped.

"Wh-Who are these guys?"

"See? Even if they are pirates, they are good pirates! If it wasn't for them , I would be dead!" Apis said cheerfully, defending her saviours

"Good pirates?"

"Aha! I was capured by the marines! But I ran and Luffy, nee-chan and their crew saved me!"

"Well, I don't know why the Marine was searching for you. You shouldn't go home, they may be still there."

"Oh no.." The girl wishepered..

"We would help you..but they are pirates!" Then a voice called her. The girl looked around to see her grandfather.

"Apis, come here!"

"Jii-chan!" The girl jumped to hug him.

"I want to thank you for saving her. You are welcomed in my house.." All agreed and went after them.

Meanwhile, a Marine ship was near the island, spotting Going Merry docked, with a mass of peope near it, along with the straw hats.

Admiral Nelson Royale was outraged to hear that the Straw Hats are still alive after reaching the Calm Belt.

"Eriiiiik!"

"I'm at your disposition, sir." The tall man spoke calmly.

"The girl is still alive! I want you to go right now on that island and retrieve her!"

"Alive after reaching Calm Belt? Hn. I will go imediatly." Of course he was disgusted by his empolyer's antics. Eric glared at his employer and headed off to find the Straw Hats.

Meanwhile, Apis's grandfather was getting ready the food.

"Here we go! Only a little bit until now." He said putting the food to cook.

"Ah this smells so great!" Usopp grinned next to Luffy.

"Finally some real food. When it will be done, ojii-san?" Sanji said, taking away his cigarette to can speak.

"About 4 or 5 hours I guess."

"NANI!?" Usopp and Luffy fell on the floor.

"Well, let's speed up the process then." Sakura smirked and did some handsigns, to let flames come out from her mouth, to make it cook faster. She smirked smugly.

"SAKURA BEHIND YOU!" Nami yelled as the stove was on fire.

"SHIT!" She quickly summoned water to extinct the fire. "Sorry jii-san." She smiled nervously. The old man sighed.

"Don't worry." All the Straw Hats plus Apis and her grandfather sat at a table. All drank their tea, of course the little girl was stealing the pinkette's pocky, while she was reading her awfully book, Nami glaring at the cover.

"Gah I'm so hungry...Saks, you really had to burn down the stove?" Luffy complained looking outside the window.

"Yes I had." She rolled her emarald eyes. Nami sighed.

"Bakuden-san, do you have an idea why the Marine captured Apis?"

"Apis do you have any idea?" He looked at his granddaughter.

"Actually yes I have."

"But you said you can't tell us." The orangette looked at her.

"Well that's a lie. But I suppose I can tell you." She said lookind down at her pendant.

OooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooo

Hehe cliffie! Well better than a lame Author's Note confirming that I will not update for some time or things like that. Vote on the poll, it will only close maybe post Marineford War arc so yeah you have loads of time until then. You can choose up to 3 suggstions, also review and ask me the questions you have so I can answer and you can read better.

Ja ne guys! ^^


	28. Apis's Devil Fruit and Ryuuji the Dragon

Hallo! There is 28th or 27th chapter, depends if you count the filler as an episode or not. But yes I count it, so don't tell me I can't count or something like that. Yeah I managed to update sooner than normally because I didn't have any homeworks today, my chemistry teacher let us go sooner so the test paper was delayed so more free time.

Laylagirl111- And I only know now, that is your B-day? Well Happy(late) Birthday hunny! This chapter is dedicated to you as a lil B-day present, I also like your ideas, I don't know how the shit you guessed and readed my mind. Enjoy!

You guys now can't curse me, because I'm so not gonna kill Ace. WAY NOT IN THE HELL! Really, I think Oda-sama was drunk when he decided to kill him and Whitebeard. Still I need to kill him becuase then Ace won't join the Straw Hats, so yeah, sowie about that. I like the votes, I really like them and I, being mean how I am, will not tell you anything about them. Not at least until chapter 30.

Also I watched The Phantom of the Opera 2004 movie. I feel so sorry for the Phantom, which is not really a ghost. Why the fuck had Christine go with that guy? Poor bloke was basically crying when he saw them kiss...also when he saw he won but Christine was unhappy, he let himself caught and let them free... I almost freakin cried! And I'm not easy to made cry or scare. Not even horror movies.

Also an A grade question I need answer for: Name 5 random names for Kidd's crew and 5 for Law's crew. They don't really have revealed more crewmates than 3 each so yeah...

Now you should watch my story instead my useless babblings, right? Luffy! Sabo! Ace!

Luffy- Hai!

Sabo- Here madam!

Ace- Present!

Me- The disclaimer guys, no other reason.

Ace- So you tell us that you woke me up because you wanted us to do the disclaimer? That's your job not ours.

Luffy- Yeah! I don't know what are you talking about but yeah!

Me- *sighs* Sabo be a nice guy and do it already..it hurts me to say it loud.

Sabo- Ok. Anime Rocker xD doesn't own us, One Piece, and neither Naruto.

Me- *claps hands* Thank you, you deserve a cookie!

Luffy- Aw man I want a cookie too!

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"I lied. There's no reason I know of." Apis looked down at her pendant around her neck.

"I might have one." The old man looked at them.

"But you just said you don't have one!" Usopp yelled.

"There really isn't much on this island,but if there's something it does have it's our ancient legend."

"Here comes again." The girl huffed bored.

"Legend?" The green haired swordsman looked at him. Luffy sat on the floor next to Apis, who was bored as shit.

"Our villagers are known as the descendants of the Lost Island that sank thousand years ago at the peak of it's prosperity. The Lost Island was home to dragons called te Sennenryuu. The bones of those dragons are called Ryuukotsu and ae believed to be an elixir that grants eternal youth." He got up.

"Interesting..But that legend is no reason for Marines to be interested in." Sanji was smoking calmly from his cigarette.

"Yeah where do the Marines fits in?" Usopp raised an eyebrow.

"It wouldn't be the first time we would meet power-hungry Marines, like Nezumi-teme, Morgan Axe-fucker and go on. To be immortal it's just another form of power, not really a surprise for a Marine, especially a high ranking one to want." Sakura took another pocky stick and began to chew on it.

"Hn. Shouldn't there be a sort of hint in that legend?" Zoro crossed his arms.

The old man sat down with the cups of tea on the table.

"To begin, Lost Island's first king was Iskandaq..." He began his story. Apis frowned.

"Here he goes.." She muttered under her breath.

"Now, Pokepo soon had three sons. The first was Bokehontatsu, the second was Bokebonbon and the third was Bokebokepon." While Bokuden was talking, Apis rose up and sneaked outside. Luffy was looking at her, while she shushed him to stay silent.

"One day, the king told them this: "Listen you three, go find the tree that bears stars as fruit in the Valley of Dragons."

Luffy looked outside the window to see the girl running. Sakura looked at her captain.

"What to do lil captn'?"

"Go and make sure the Marines don't come near her."

"Hai." She masked her chakra and followed the girl outside the house, and jumped on the roof.

"Always when Grandpa stars that story he just keeps going on, hen never stops!"

Usopp was also bored listening to the ancient legend, well more like a boring history lesson. Nami looked at Usopp and wishpeared.

"Hey, how long is he gonna go on?"

"Dunno" He said sighing. Zoro was snoring, along with Luffy. Only the cook, the long nosed boy and the navigator were polite enough to not fall asleep.

His stomach growled.

"Man I'm hungry!"

"We can't leave until he finishes his story." Nami whined, while Sanji smoked his cigarette unfazed. "Lucky Saks, she managed to sneak out."

"Yeah when are we gonna eat those butaman?"

Luffy woked up by the hear of the magic word. He got up and walked like a zombie out of the house. He saw Apis putting some of the food in a huge sack.

"Oh no!" The girl rushed and hid out from his sight.

'Please don't come in here!' She thought in fear. Right then, a pink head appeared out of nowhere. She let a yelp.

"Kyaa!"

"Shush don't yell." Sakura shushed her. "C'mon, you really think that you can sneak up? There might be Marines here."

"Hehe" She rubbed the back of her head.

"You can explain on the way where ever you were going. I will help you." She said lifting the girl on one of her shoulders, and the sack of food on the other. "I will escort you there and back, so no Marines will be there to hurt you." And so they began to walk from the house.

Sanji was smoking his upteenth cigarette, sighing bored and tired. Nami snuk up, Usopp looked at her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm just worried about Luffy, Sakura and Apis. They are gone sometime now. I'm just gonna check on him."

"Liar, you are not worried, Luffy and Saks are strong. You just wanna get out here."

She stuck his tongue at him and went out.

"Nami-swan is so wonderful when she is stealthy!" Sanji exclaimed with hearts in his eyes.

Nami walked in the kitchen to see Luffy asleep on the floor, the others gone. When she saw all the food gone, she hitted the captain over his head.

As he woke up, they followed a strand of cherryblossoms, which lead to a mountain. It ended in a little cave.

"How could they fitted here? It's way to small." Luffy said.

Meanwhile, The young girl was jumping over the river. Apis held her pink locks tightly as Sakura sped up.

'Luffy and Nami are close behind us. Apis's secret is a big one, I can't really tell them.' Her brows furrowed.

She put the girl down as they arrived in a cave, still helding Apis's sack.

"Ryujji?" The girl asked.

"I'm here. You are all okay? Who is she?" The old dragon said.

"Yes, I'm well. She is in a good pirate crew, they saved me. Her name is Sakura."

"Nice to meet you, dragon-san." She bowed her head in respect.

"Drop the formallities, call me Ryuuji. I'm glad that you and your crew saved her life. Right now the pirates are better than any Marines, since they are hunting me for selfish reasons." He said, eating some food.

Nami and Luffy arrived in the cave, Luffy's eyes wide in excitment, while Nami's in horror.

"Umm yeah, Ryuuji-san, this is my captain and the crew's navigator, Monkey D. Luffy and Nami.

"That's so cool! So cool so cool so cool!" He said jumping up and down. Apis tried to stop him, Sakura sweatdropped. The dragon watched him bored. A weird thing that left Apis in shock was that Luffy could hear him too. Sakura could because...well even she doesn't really now but Luffy...that shocked her the most.

"You are a Devil Fruit user?" Nami asked her.

"Yes I ate Hiso Hiso no Mi. I can understand the wishpears of the animals. About the storms, the seagulls told me. I also found Ryuuji while I was picking flowers. He said it's about time he should be leaving home. But he doesn't remember his own home and he lost his strenght and the abbilty to fly."

She looked down sadly.

"Well dragon-san. We will help you. It would not be the first time we delayed to help someone, right guys?" She looked at Nami and Luffy, who nodded.

"He says that he thanks you for wanting to help him. Unfortunately, I don't know any clues where should be begin to search for his island. I accidentaly asked some Marines/ It was a mistake since they were looking for Ryuukotsu. They kidnapped me to tell they everything I knew about the dragons." She looked down.

The dragon's eyes were big and watery.

"Poor him." Sakura looked down at him and petted it's head.

"He needs to get to Dragon's Nest to regain his strenght, right? No matter what, I will find it for you."

"I'm in too, Apis-chan." The pinktte grinned with her captain who nodded.

"Yeah the Lost Island must be somewhere! If there are dragons, why not that Island! And that's our next destination!"

"So much for an Island that isn't on the map, but fine! Let's do this!" Nami exclaimed.

"Yosh!"

"Really? You mena it? Thank you so much!" The girl beamed. The dragon opened it's big mouth and took half of him in it.

"I forgot to say, Luffy, but Ryuuji is a bit sensible."

Meanwhile, huge Marine battle and warships were coming near the island, with the square head dude in the front. He smirked. He was very near to find the Lost Island.

OooooooooooooooooOoooooooooO

Done! Sorry for waiting some time until an update but here we are! So pretty, so nice, I like to have reviews and all! Well only becuase I'm a beginner in writing so I need them to guide me how to be a good writer. Otherwise I wouldn't need them.

Well Ja ne! ^^


End file.
